In need of your assistance
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cuando Izuku Midoriya, joven héroe profesional corre el riesgo de que su agencia heroica caiga en picado apenas al abrir dado los bajos indices de popularidad, su maestro le da un consejo inesperado: Conseguir un sidekick que pueda complementar su falta de carisma. Y con el regreso de Atsuko Kagari a Japón, las aventuras y desventuras no han hecho mas que empezar. Post-Series.
1. Graduacion y Despedidas

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia.

 **N/A:** Porque soy una chica completamente cursi, con plots de fanfics realmente obvios. Era natural que fuera a escribir de esto. Lean las notas de autoría más serias al final del capítulo, por favor.

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 _Y alguien me dijo una vez: Cuando el árbol termine de nutrir a las hojas, estas volaran con el viento, hacia lo desconocido, pero con seguridad._

* * *

Capítulo I

Graduación y Despedidas

Midoriya Inko se levantó de la cama con una sensación de ligereza que no había experimentado desde hace catorce años.

Como todos los días, bajo a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno ligero. Escuchando las noticias por la radio, haciendo un breve repaso mental de los ingredientes a mano para el almuerzo del día. Todo con una serenidad a la cual no podía relacionar a ningún suceso en específico.

Fue entonces que, elevando la vista y fijándola en el calendario pegado sobre la superficie lisa de la nevera, vio la fecha enmarcada en un rojo neón.

Su letra nunca había sido la más bella en clase de caligrafía, e incluso a veces, Izuku solía tener problemas para comprender la lista de las compras, años atrás, cuando aún vivían juntos.

Pese a todo, Inko entendía su letra a la perfección, capaz de leer las palabras enmarcadas con demasiado fuerza en el papel. Adornadas con estrellas, corazones y un boceto en miniatura de la cara de su hijo.

 _ **GRAN DIA. GRADUACION DE IZUKU. 15:00 PM.**_

Ah, cierto. Hoy era su graduación.

Tras terminar el desayuno, Inko dio las gracias por sus alimentos, como era costumbre. Para seguidamente, correr por el estrecho pasillo, resbalando, cayéndose de rodillas, hasta llegar a su habitación. Enviando una mirada frenética a su reloj de alarma.

Las agujas del reloj marcaban las 13:15 PM.

Si su rostro empalidecido, Inko no tenía forma de saberlo.

Revolvió fuertemente su cabello, ya había desperdiciado más de toda la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había vuelto una mala costumbre el poder dormir hasta el mediodía y algo más. Su esposo no estaba en casa nunca dado su trabajo, sumada la mudanza de Izuku a los dormitorios escolares. El saberse sola en la casa, además de no tener una carga tan grande en las tareas de un hogar que ahora ocupaba una sola persona, le tentaron a extender sus horas de sueño.

¡Pero eso no era importante ahora!

Abrió el armario, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el traje que se había dado el capricho de comprar para el gran día aún seguía colgado, limpio y pulcro.

Solo quedaba el darse una ducha rápida.

Mirándose en el espejo mediano de la mesa de luz, vio sus ojeras y arrugas, día a día más notables. Se mordió los labios con pena, no era muy fanática del maquillaje, pero debería hacer una excepción por hoy.

Después de todo, Izuku merecía que al menos su madre diera una buena impresión.

Mientras se dirigía al baño, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha. E incluso aun después, tras secarse y cambiarse en su traje color salmón. Midorimiya Inko repaso el trayecto de su vida hasta ahora.

Una infancia normal, padres amorosos, amigos que se habían distanciado de ella tras terminada la secundaria. Un esposo-ahora ausente por el trabajo-quien conoció en sus días de universidad, formando posteriormente una familia, un hogar al casarse, dando nacimiento a su único hijo: Izuku.

Inko todavía podía revivir el dolor de su corazón, ese día que Izuku fue diagnosticado como _quirkless_ , persona corriente, parte de aquella minoría a nivel mundial que no poseía ningún kosei.

Ella debería haber podido hacer más, se dijo, inspirando profundamente.

Apoyarle, asegurándole poseer lo necesario, sostenerlo entre sus brazos, afirmando sus sueños una realidad. Que él también podría ser un héroe.

En lugar de eso, sucumbió a la realidad, negando tal posibilidad, disculpándose con Izuku como si eso fuera capaz de remediar en algo el destino.

Entonces, el mismo destino decidió-tarde, pero era mejor que nunca-el ponerse en favor de Izuku.

Conociendo a All Mitgh, despertando finalmente su quirk, teniendo su tan ansiado sueño al alcance de sus manos al fin.

El día que él le había mostrado su nuevo poder, Inko recordaba el haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida, murmurando a cualquier divinidad dispuesta a oírle, palabras de agradecimiento contra la almohada.

Pequeñas lágrimas se agolparon en las esquinas de sus ojos, secándolas con rápido pasaje de sus dedos.

No era el momento de estar triste. Hoy era el día en que el sueño de su hijo se vería finalmente realizado, en que tantos peligros pasados y por venir le esperaban en el futuro-para su preocupación-como obstáculos implacables que ella sabía, superaría.

Le dio a luz, eso en cierta medida le brindaba conocimiento de causa.

Golpeándose con energía las mejillas, procedió a maquillarse. Cuando termino de esparcir la base y rizarse un poco las pestañas. Medito sobre ponerse o no perfume, decidiendo hacerlo de todas maneras.

Reviso su cartera: su billetera, identificación, celular, tarjeta para el tren, y al menos cerca de diez paquetes de pañuelos descartables-porque ella sabía que lloraría, y que Izuku lloraría, nunca estaba de más ir preparado de antemano-; sin olvidar por supuesto la cámara fotográfica y video.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, marcando las 14:10 PM. Yuei estaba bastante lejos de casa, y a esta hora el tren debía estar cerca de la hora pico. Sin mencionar que no sería lo más seguro a causa de la gran cantidad de actividad criminal que Inko sabia se sucedía en esta fecha precisamente.

Era una especie de tradición, para los héroes a decir verdad. Año tras año, no importaba si se trataba de Yuei u alguna otra escuela. Los criminales parecían creer ingenuamente que con la graduación de los nuevos novatos. Los héroes profesionales que enseñaban en las mismas no iban a detener sus actividades criminales como era su trabajo.

Lo divertido era, por supuesto, que los recién graduados-por lo que le comento Izuku-podían ir directo a la acción, como una especie de celebración.

— " _Espero no suceda nada"_ —pensó con aprensión, Izuku debía tener al menos, una graduación tranquila, una tarde rodeado de sus amigos y compañeros, llorando a lagrima suelta— _"los padres de Uraraka-chan irán, tal vez debería llevar un presente para ellos. Lo mismo con los de Iida-san"_

Uraraka era una chica dulce, enérgica y positiva. Era una de las pocas amistades femeninas, un buen contraste con la naturaleza tímida de su hijo. Iida-kun era un chico serio, respetuoso y confiable. En el periodo de tres años, ellos habían sido los que más solían ir a verla en compañía de Deku. También conocía a otros amigos de su hijo como Todoroki-kun, Tsuyu-chan o Kirishima-san.

No obstante Uraraka e Iida eran la compañía recurrente, Inko creía necesario darles algo los padres por criar a tan buenas personas, actualmente los mejores amigos de su hijo.

Bueno, podría pasar a comprar algo si tomaba un taxi y adelantaba un poco más de camino. Decidida, bajo por las escaleras del complejo departamental. Una vez fuera del mismo, saco su celular del bolso, y llamo a la estación de taxis.

Nada.

Corto, esperando un par de minutos más para volver a marcar. De nuevo no recibía respuesta, pero no cedió, la tercera era la vencida.

Tras lo que parecieron unos largos tres segundos.

— ¿Hola? —la voz en línea era monótona. Inko trato de ignorar que no hubiera dado los buenos días. Se oía relativamente joven, era de esperar— ¿Necesita transporte?

—Oh, sí. Buenos días, quería saber si era posible que me enviaran un taxi a…—dando la dirección, Inko miro las manecillas del reloj público, dispuesto al otro lado de la calle, en la inmensidad de su forma, marcando las 14: 18 PM— ¿Cree que sería posible que llegara en brevedad? —inquirió, tras terminar de dictar la dirección.

Necesitaba llegar rápido.

—Lo siento—al parecer, la suerte de hoy estaba echada y era mala—estamos muy congestionados en ciertas rutas, ya sabe. Como hoy se gradúan los alumnos de U.A incluso las camionetas de las televisoras son un problema—demonios, pensó Inko—lo más rápido que podría llegar el taxi seria dentro de una hora como mucho.

¡Una hora!

—No, gracias de todos modos—cortando la comunicación Inko trato de conservar la calma. Tal vez no fuera lo más recomendable el tomar el tren, pero por el otro lado no le quedaba de otra.

Su traje se arrugaría un poco por estar apretujada entre la marea de personas que estarían con ella, igual que ingredientes en un sándwich. Puede que incluso su pelo recién lavado terminara con aroma a tabaco de los pasajeros que no conocían la diferencia entre el área de fumadores, y no fumadores del tren.

Pero de que ella iba a ir a la graduación de su hijo lo haría.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba comenzando su marcha-sus dos primeros pasos-el sonido de una bocina llamo su atención.

Dándose la vuelta, Inko noto un auto acortar distancia, de dos metros a uno, hasta detenerse al lado de la acera.

Viéndolo de más cerca, el auto era de un extravagante color naranja, igual de pequeño a esos autos antiguos, de los que daba la impresión que solo podrían entrar cuatro personas.

Sorpresivamente una cabeza castaña emergió de la ventana, naciendo de Inko un chillido involuntario.

— ¿Necesita ir a algún sitio?

— ¿Eh? —Inko estaba confundida, ¿esta desconocida se estaba ofreciendo acaso el llevarla?—P-Pues a decir verdad si—respondió con reticencia. Ser la madre de un aspirante a héroe le había enseñado por las malas a que, a veces, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Por todo lo que sabía la otra bien pudiera ser parte de alguna organización criminal—Iba a pedir un taxi para adelantar camino pero…—deteniéndose, negó con la cabeza—No, no está bien. Ya veré como ir, no se preocupe por mí.

—Oh ¿segura?

Inko le sostuvo la mirada-los ojos de la otra eran de tonalidad rojiza- un par de segundos, para luego fijarse en que en la pantalla de su celular señalaba las 14:35.

—Bueno…—avergonzada, Inko enfrento el rubor que sabía se alzaba en sus mejillas—Si no es molestia…Y siempre que vayamos por el mismo camino que usted.

—Bueno, dudo que vayamos por el mismo camino, pero incluso si nos desviamos nosotros tendremos más tiempo para hacer nuestras cosas—animada, la mujer abrió la puerta de golpe. Detrás de su figura, Inko noto al conductor, un hombre de cabello oscuro—Mi nombre es Kagari Kaede, y este hombre es mi esposo Atsushi—abriendo la puerta del asiento de pasajeros. Kaede golpeo con energia la espalda de Inko—Vamos, no tenga pena, es normal que la gente se ayude en tiempos de necesidad o no.

— ¡G-G-Gracias! ¡son muy amables! —agradeció Inko, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, disimulando el dolor que produjo en ella el golpe. Kaede-san tenía mucha fuerza.

—No es molestia para nosotros—intervino Atsushi, con una sonrisa un poco más afable, viéndola desde el espejo retrovisor. Inko no pudo dejar de notar que parecía tener un aire travieso en sus gestos—además, el tráfico es horrible, y por la ropa que trae me imagino que ira a ver una graduación—estaba tan seguro, noto ella, que no parecía una interrogante. Sin duda él estaba afirmando lo obvio—nosotros también nos dirigimos a una. Claro que lo nuestro es con un horario algo más _especial_ -concluyo, mostrando los dientes al sonreír.

— ¿Enserio? —era curioso, los nervios que sintiera así como la ansiedad mermaron considerablemente. Así que este era un matrimonio con hijos también— ¿sus hijos asisten a U.A?

—Yo y mi esposo somos _normales_ —justo antes de que Inko articulara su mortificación sobre su error, Kaede movió la mano con suavidad, como si ella misma hubiera apartado las palabras, tratándolas tal cual si fueran volutas de polvo; sonriente—Y tenemos una niña, es hija única, bueno…aunque está este pequeñín también—Al sonido de su risa, Inko registro que a lo que se refería Kaede, era a la criatura que descansaba en una jaula de metal al lado suyo, ocupando el otro costado del asiento de pasajeros. Se trataba de un gato negro, algo gordo, aunque claro que podría ser que la gran cantidad de pelaje engañara sus sentidos—se llama Tulus.

—Hola Tulus— extendiendo los dedos, Inko sintió la textura raposa de la lengua felina lamer las yemas de sus dedos—Es bonito—comento con una sonrisa.

—Es de nuestra hija—Atsushi tiro de la palanca de cambios, comenzando a conducir— ¿La U.A, verdad? —tras que Inko asintiera con la cabeza, el auto se puso en marcha—Nos queda en el camino a decir verdad, nosotros tenemos que doblar en la esquina pasado ese sitio.

—Y ya que estamos en eso…—Kaede, al parecer, era una de esas mujeres que se oponían al cinturón de seguridad. Dándose la vuelta, se puso de rodillas en su asiento, recostando los brazos en la cabecera. Mirando a Inko con interés—¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

—Se llama Izuku.

— ¡El niño del festival deportivo! ¡aún recuerdo su carrera!

Inko se llevó con las manos al rostro, algo apenada, pero feliz. El entusiasmo de Kaede le trajo recuerdos de ese día, cuando tras ganar la carrera y que Izuku volviera a casa, los vecinos habían ido a felicitarles.

—Es una lástima que perdiera en su segundo combate en las finales. Pero se nota que es un buen muchacho—agrego Atsushi con ligereza—Kaede, dame una mandarina.

—Espera un poco—refunfuñando, Kaede estiro el brazo hasta la separación de los asientos delanteros, abriendo una bolsa de mandarinas en trozos, secas— ¿Quiere un poco…?—al percatarse de que el silencio de Kaede era una pausa, Inko no pudo evitar el parpadear—Tu nombre.

— ¡Midoriya Inko! —que maleducada había sido. Aceptar un viaje gratis, sin presentarse apropiadamente siquiera.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ten una mandarina—con soltura, Kaede puso un trozo de mandarina seca en las manos de Inko.

—Gracias.

—Kaede, mi mandarina.

—No seas un niño Atsushi—con diversión, Kaede tiro a su esposo el trozo.

Inko abrió los ojos al ver como el mismo, dando vuelta apenas su cuello, atrapaba el dulce en el aire.

—Extraño cuando Akko hacia lo mismo con el _umeboshi_ —confeso la castaña, soltando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Es "Akko" su hija? —cuestiono Inko, aunque estaba segura de que lo era. Kaede había adoptado un aire sutilmente nostálgico, ausente, que solo las madres permitían salir a flote ante el más mínimo pensamiento sobre su progenie.

—Oh, claro. Su nombre completo es Atsuko, pero desde niña le decimos así—con los ojos ahora más brillantes, Kaede pareció retornar a su usual entusiasmo. Inko encontraba eso sorprendente—Es nuestro pequeño orgullo. Ha estado estudiando fuera, en Europa.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —grito Inko, admirada. No solo por el nivel de promedio académico que debería tener un estudiante estos días para estar al nivel de países extranjeros, sino también por el idioma. La pequeña Akko seguro era del tipo intelectual como su hijo— ¿No les es difícil?…Mi hijo se mudó a los dormitorios en su primer año—lo que aún era un trago amargo a decir verdad, no se acostumbraba a lo silenciosa que se había vuelto la casa—no me imagino ser capaz de soportar tanta distancia sin ponerme paranoica.

—Bueno…—Kaede cerró los ojos, llevándose un trozo de mandarina a la boca, tras rebuscar en la bolsa de forma vaga—El primer año fue difícil, pero nuestra hija siempre se encarga de enviarnos cartas o postales. Hizo buenas amistades y se lleva bien con sus maestros. Por eso tal vez estoy algo más tranquila.

—Pero yo la extraño—Atsushi se oía un tanto serio.

—Pero él la extraña—Kaede rodo los ojos, sonriendo—Atsushi no vayas a lanzarte sobre Akko y llenarle el uniforme de mocos o a avergonzarla.

—No lo voy a hacer…—Inko contuvo la risa, Atsushi parecía un cachorro regañado por el tono ofendido de su negativa-Pero si tiene novio…

—Fue a una escuela de niñas, Atsushi.

—Pero dijo que un tal Andrew nos recibiría al llegar.

—Porque es su _amigo_ , Atsushi.

Inko rio de buena gana. El matrimonio Kagari sin duda era divertido, tal vez Akko fuera igual a sus padres. Una buena niña sin duda.

—¿Por qué tu hijo quiere ser héroe, Inko?

—Eso es porque—no esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Atsushi, pero eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de responder—creo que es porque admira mucho a All Mitgh—ante el silencio de la pareja, Inko supuso que ellos igual sabían del retiro del héroe, aunque era obvio que lo supieran, el retiro de All Mitgh había sido noticia mundial en todo el mundo—Desde pequeño admiro sus actos heroicos, siempre quería que comprara sus posters, juguetes o mercancías. Mi esposo lo consentía en ese aspecto, siempre enviando el dinero para sus cosas. Incluso en ocasiones enviaba muñecos o mercancía de colección por correo exprés cada cumpleaños. Izuku era muy feliz cuando eso sucedía.

—Oh, así que tu Izu-chan, también es un pequeño coleccionista fanático uh.

— ¿También?

— ¡Si, nuestra Akko es precisamente igual! solo que ella no admiraba a All Mitgh, o a ningún héroe en particular.

— ¿Entonces a quién? —para Inko era difícil concebir que existiera persona incapaz de admirar a All Mitgh o a los héroes en general.

—Bueno, sucedió una noche en que decidí llevar a Akko a ver una función de magia. Impresionante si me dejas decírtelo, me emocione muchísimo también. Pero Akko quedó prendada de todo eso: La magia, el espectáculo, y de esta mujer que…

—El nombre de la bruja era Shiny Chariot, querida.

— ¡Eso! Mira que Akko me mataría si supiera que de no estar en casa ella me he ido olvidando del nombre de su idol.

— ¿Una bruja?—Inko no comprendía lo que Kaede le decía— ¿no que las brujas existen solo en los cuentos? —tal vez ellos no se referían a una bruja real, sino a una usuario de quirk del tipo ilusorio o algo por el estilo.

Kaede sin embargo negó con la cabeza, ampliando la curva de sus labios.

—Las brujas existen.

Inko callo, los ojos rojizos de Kaede brillaban tanto que era imposible decir que sus palabras no tenían sentido. Eran ojos seguros, orgullosos y llenos de afecto.

—Ya llegamos, Inko-san—la voz de Atsushi rompió el extraño momento en que Inko se había vuelto envuelta con Kaede—sí que hay muchos autos, baje con cuidado.

—Lo hare, muchas gracias a ustedes—agradeció, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

—Descuida, fue agradable conocerte—añadió Kaede, bajando a la par con ella—espero que algún día volvamos a hablar si es posible.

—Seria agradable, no tengo muchos amigos a decir verdad—reconoció con timidez la mayor.

—Bueno, ¡buena suerte, Inko-san! —súbitamente, Inko se dio cuenta que Kaede, un poco más alta que ella, estaba apretándole en un abrazo amistoso, muy fuerte-¡Algún día tenemos que organizar una cena! ¡Sé que nuestros hijos se llevaran bien!

—¡C-C-Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

Con una última sonrisa comercial de parte de Kaede, y unas rápidas felicitaciones para Izuku de Atsushi. El auto naranja desapareció, al doblar por la esquina.

Y por unos momentos, a Inko le pareció percibir como el espacio se abría, y vislumbrar por el rabillo de su ojo, un portal de luz de suave matiz aguamarina.

—¿Midoriya-san?

Inko pestaño, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con una extraña criatura, una especie de oso o topo. Oh, era el Director Nezu.

—Buenas tardes, Director.

—Me alegra tener a una madre tan ejemplar como usted aquí. Por favor permítame guiarle hasta el la sala de audiencias, iniciaremos la ceremonia en breve.

— " _Es real"_ — comprendió entonces Inko, siguiendo la pequeña figura de Nezu al adentrarse en el campus— _"a partir de hoy Izuku es un héroe"_ —miro el cielo azul, despejado, sin nubes— _"cumpliste tu sueño"_ —murmuro en la privacidad de su mente.

Midoriya Inko permitió que la ligereza que no había sentido en catorce años, se transformara en orgullo.

* * *

El Bosque de Arcturus brillaba.

No en el sentido literal de la palabra por supuesto. No obstante, para Chariot du Nort la magia que manaba de las hojas, la hierba, flores, de los troncos de los árboles, desprendiendo un tenue resplandor en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; hacia parecer que así era.

El antiguo bosque no era como antes: muerto, seco, nocivo. La fauna y flora mágica salvajes se desplazaron lejos. Las plantas carnívoras arrancaron sus raíces de la tierra, para buscar refugio en los rincones más oscuros del bosque, las bestias sencillamente dormían en las sombras, en las cuevas, sin enfrentarse a la luz del sol.

Arcturus renació más fuerte, colorido. Su magia, vista desde lo alto de la Tronco Sagrado, recordaba al suave respirar de un infante, entregado al sueño, llevando a los oídos de la bruja una melodía similar a un palpitar.

Era increíble pensar que Akko fue capaz de conseguir lo imposible, aun después de dos años.

Chariot cerró los ojos, permitiéndose el percibir como el aire fresco, limpio, vivo; se deslizaba por entre sus cabellos, su rostro, sus dedos. A la magia abrazarle, dándole la bienvenida.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Chariot. Akko logro no solo revivir las siete palabras del camino de Arcturus, también fue capaz de usar el Grand Triskellion. Restaurando la magia del mundo.

Lo que Chariot no hizo.

Soltando un suspiro, Chariot jugo con las puntas al final de su media coleta. Era curioso, años atrás cuando ella perdió de vista el objetivo de sus sueños, cometiendo uno de los crímenes más atroces-en su opinión, por supuesto-, creyó que lo mejor sería ocultarse del mundo. Cambiar de rostro no era una opción, pero si podía cambiar el color de su cabello.

Recordó verse en el espejo la primera vez que probó el hechizo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, consecuencia de otra noche donde las memorias de su última función parecían reproducirse con una vivacidad tal que pensó por un instante estar viviendo el momento una vez más.

Sentir el peso del gigantesco arco en su brazo, ver la magia abandonar los cuerpos de la audiencia, seguidos del sonido sordo de la misma caer al piso. Adultos, niños, ancianos.

Chariot siempre tuvo presente lo vivido ese día, acosándola al punto en que ya su propio nombre-el nombre de la bruja cuyo sueño era traer sonrisas al mundo, mostrando lo maravilloso de la magia, para erradicar el odio y la tristeza-no eran digno de estar ligado a su ser.

Aquel día, tres meses después de que aquella cicatriz adornara la superficie lunar. Chariot du Nort murió y Ursula Callistis nació.

Por un tiempo, no estaba segura de que acciones tomar o a quien recurrir. Croix –su única amiga, camarada de aventuras, y confidente-le odiaba profundamente. En el mundo de las brujas no era tomada enserio, aun desde sus días de escuela, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera avanzado en sus estudios; las brujas conservadoras despreciarían su presencia en Luna Nova.

Las brujas no eran estrellas del espectáculo, y si lo eran, al menos se habían tomado la molestia de graduarse. No como ella, abandonado su educación, ante la oportunidad de realizar su sueño.

Era vergonzoso a decir verdad, así como temible la idea de que pudieran decirle las otras profesoras al volver, rogando permitírsele retomar sus estudios. No quería ni podía volver con su representante tampoco, había huido de él cuando este pregunto _que había hecho ella a la gente, a la luna_.

Estaba sola, completamente sola.

Sin embargo, Úrsula considero irónico lo favorable de su suerte ante la adversidad. Cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Miranda Hoolbroke.

Chariot la recordaba, la amable directora de Luna Nova. Con su dulce sonrisa, su mano amorosa-ahí en su mejilla-y su suave, comprensiva voz. Aquel día, en que reunió el suficiente coraje para volver, al menos hasta la entrada de Luna Nova.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Miss du Nord? —Ursula recordó como "Chariot" derramo primero una lagrima y después dos—Te ves triste.

Para después, romper a llorar.

Ursula conservaba tales recuerdos como los primeros de su _vida_. Porque a pesar de conseguir cambiar el color de sus cabellos, cubrirse con una magia de distracción, Miranda Hoolbroke le reconoció, no haciendo más pregunta que esa, dejándole llorar en sus brazos.

Ursula recordaba haberle contado fragmentos, pero no la verdad por entero. De hecho, sabía que la Directora sospechaba que en su historia se escondía algo más, pero no la presiono nunca. En cambio, le permitió retomar sus estudios, bajo su guía. Le ofreció un techo, instruyéndola personalmente, para finalmente tras diez años entregarle su diploma en privado.

En el mismo no figuraba el nombre de Chariot du Nord, sino el de Ursula Callistis. Siendo de ese día que Chariot comenzó a acostumbrarse más a ser Ursula, a amar a la tímida, un poco insegura, pero feliz Úrsula, la profesora de Astrología.

O al menos, había comenzado a sentirse así, hasta la llegada de Akko.

Atsuko Kagari, una niña de quince años, una chica normal. Cuya determinación había revivido una de las Siete Palabras, una chica japonesa, soñadora de aspiraciones enormes.

Enormes y dolorosas.

Úrsula revivió en su mente haberse paralizado por unos segundos al oír el nombre de Shiny Chariot abandonar sus labios. ¿No era posible cierto?

Akko no asistió a uno de sus espectáculos, ¿verdad?

Por qué de haberlo hecho, eso significaba que sus errores al conjurar hechizos, la dificultad para canalizar sus poderes y su incapacidad para volar en escoba. Era todo a causa suya.

Desde ese momento, Úrsula no supo que hacer, Chariot no sabía que pensar. No obstante, la respuesta era obvia. Le apoyaría, ayudándola a convertirse en la mejor bruja que pudiera llegar a ser.

Si Úrsula conseguía guiarla por buen camino, moldeando a Akko en una bruja digna de recorrer el camino de Arcturus, tal vez era posible arreglar todo finalmente.

Era posible cumplir el sueño arrebatado a Croix. Chariot descansaría en paz, olvidada; pero manteniendo la memoria de una muchacha que quería darle a otros alegría y no como aquella que destruyo parte de la Luna, robando la magia a miles de personas.

Con optimismo imagino a Akko alzándose, superándola, descifrando la última palabra.

Y lo hizo, pese a saber la gravedad de los pecados que Chariot había cometido. Aun cuando ella-Úrsula le mintió-, sonriendo dulcemente, abrazándola, perdonándola.

Pidiéndole que siguiera siendo Úrsula, alegando que necesitaba a su maestra.

Ese fue, tal vez, el primer y único instante en que Chariot y Úrsula fueron una sola persona. No la sombra de la estrella que alguna vez brillo o el recuerdo de la luz que aquella desprendió cual estela, dejando solo bellos recuerdos tras de sí.

Akko le había salvado, así como ella había inspirado en la jovencita un objetivo, una meta, un sueño. Mismo sueño que esta noche se manifestaría.

De hecho, los preparativos ya debían estar casi listos. A su nariz llegaba la mixtura de aromas que desprendieran los calderos desde el patio exterior, a millas de distancia. Oh, sopa de hígado y murciélago, que rico.

De un momento a otro algo cambio en el aire, el perfume de las flores pareció desaparecer, resaltando más el de la tierra mojada, el de las hojas de los árboles.

 _ **Chariot**_ **.**

—Buenas noches, maestra Woodward.

Tras aquel saludo casual, una suave brisa de viento tomo la fuerza de un pequeño torbellino, envolviendo hojas caídas, poniéndolas a bailar en espiral, uniéndose unas con otras, formando un cuerpo.

Era el hada de las palabras de Arcturus, espíritu residente del Abismo de la Luna Azul, siempre velando por el bosque. Alguna vez, una de las Nueve Viejas Brujas, fundadoras de Luna Nova.

Quien en el pasado, y aun ahora consideraba una maestra, su guía y superior.

—Chariot—los ojos brillantes de Woodward lucían felices—ha pasado tiempo.

—Ciertamente.

Con gracilidad, el espíritu se deslizo hasta situarse sobre la baranda hecha de raíces, al lado de su ex alumna, su largo y transparente vestido de hojas parecía desintegrarse por momentos al danzar la tela con el viento.

—El viento susurra el momento de despedirse.

—Si…—era doloroso en cierto sentido, extrañaría las clases con Akko, así como con las demás niñas. Tras todo el incidente del misil mágico, el grupo se había vuelto más unido, buscando su guía, al igual que Akko, incluso Diana—Ellas se irán, pero estoy satisfecha con eso. He cumplido mi deber.

—Me alegro, Chariot—confundida, la aludida parpadeo, elevando la mirada a su derecha. Woodward, más alta, portaba una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro—que ahora seas feliz.

— ¿Me veo tan feliz? —apenaba imaginar su culpa, tristeza y arrepentimiento tan obvios para su antigua mentora—A lo mejor es verdad—admitió tras una pausa—después de tantos años, nunca creí que pudiera sentirme así.

—El camino que has recorrido, fue tu camino-hablo el espíritu, su voz llena de sabiduría y enigma—Cuando el Claiomh Solais estuvo en mi poder, yo solo conseguí llegar a emplear tres palabras.

—¿Solo tres?

—Debe ser sorprendente para ti—riendo con ligereza, Woodward extendió su inmaterial una mano, aprisionando una libélula pasajera—En el tiempo antiguo, cuando la magia aún era poderosa, cuando el mundo aún era unido. Las estrellas nos revelaron sus secretos, nos brindaron el conocimiento.

—Las siete palabras de Arcturus.

—Exacto. Las siete palabras mágicas, que habrían de guiarnos, aun cuando nos perdiéramos. En su momento, yo tampoco fui capaz de entender porque las otras cuatro no llegaban a mí. Pensaba: Soy incapaz, las estrellas han perdido su fe en mí.

—Maestra…

—Pero cerca del final de mi vida, las estrellas me hablaron del futuro.

—Eso significa—que Woodward lo sabía, aun antes de que Croix se presentara, con Chariot acompañándola, Woodward era consciente de sus existencias—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? —trato de no sonar herida.

—De haberlo hecho nunca hubieras crecido—abriendo la palma de su mano, la libélula voló cerca, posándose en uno de los cuernos de madera que coronaban la cabellera de hojas—Las estrellas tenían un plan, mi papel fue decidido desde el momento en que nací, el tuyo desde el momento en que para ellas comprendieron tus deseos de traer felicidad al mundo, tú eras la esencia de aquello que la magia había perdido.

—El papel de Akko—hasta donde había oído, podía discernir qué era lo que Woodward trataba de explicarle. Su maestra había sido la creadora de un legado, elegida desde el momento de su nacimiento. Chariot era la esencia de dicho legado, lo que significaba que Akko era…—Ella debía heredar todo. La razón de que la última palabra careciera de significado era porque esa palabra siempre estuvo destinada a que ella le diera uno.

Woodward volvió a extender la mano, acariciando la coronilla escarlata. Chariot no tembló ante el frio contacto, se sentía segura.

—Las estrellas nos han amado a las tres por igual, en tres tiempos diferentes. La luz de esa niña, capaz de aceptar todo y aferrarse a ello como parte de su vida, era lo que las estrellas estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo—apartando la mano de la cabeza, Woodward guio a la misma a acobijar la mejilla—Pero no hubiera sido posible sin tu guía, sin las experiencias que tu viviste, gracias a las cuales creciste. Lamento nunca haber podido disculparme por ponerte a ti una carga tan dura, por no ser capaz de decir la verdad a Croix—los ojos brillantes se tornaron tristes, borrándose la sonrisa de su boca—Ustedes dos siempre fueron mis alumnas favoritas, mis dos estrellas brillantes.

Chariot sonrió, llevando su propia mano, rozando las partículas mágicas presionadas gentilmente contra su mejilla.

—No se sienta triste, maestra. Ahora todo está bien.

—Si…-las partículas de magia se dispersaron, estaba desapareciendo-Tienes razón, Chariot…-hablo, interrumpiéndose a sí mismas, presionando los labios en un rictus contemplativo—No, Úrsula-se corrigió sonriendo, las hojas que formaran su cuerpo estaban comenzando a desprenderse-Sé que todo estará bien, aunque…necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Lleva a esa jovencita a la Fuente de Polaris. Las estrellas dicen que es el momento, _su momento_.

* * *

Los dos estaban sentados en la arena, en confortable silencio.

Izuku se permitió dirigir los ojos al horizonte abierto-mismo que el recordara obstruido-contemplando como el viento generaba ondulaciones en el mar, llegando a la orilla, mojando la arena con espuma.

Era difícil creer que en el pasado la Playa Municipal de Dagohba fuera un tiradero de basura. De hecho, él nunca había dejado de interrogarse porque en primer lugar la playa municipal había llegado a ese estado.

Uno de los factores podría ser que los accidentes u incidentes cotidianos relacionados con los quirk-fueran o no actividades criminales, efectos colaterales de combates-aumentaran la cantidad de escombros a niveles alarmantes, hasta el punto de saturar los tiraderos y basureros oficiales.

De cualquier manera, estaba agradecido por ello.

Izuku amaba cuando la luz del sol golpeaba a tempranas horas de la mañana la superficie del agua, dando la impresión de que más allá del horizonte, era posible alcanzar a la titánica estrella, extender la mano, tocar su luz, sostenerla entre los dedos.

Muchas veces, antes de volver a casa terminado su entrenamiento matutino, Izuku volvía a la playa. Contemplando el escenario con una calma y paz que nunca creyó poder experimentar algún día.

Durante el transcurso de sus tres años, siempre trato de descifrar la razón de que este sitio fuera tan especial. Aquella playa alguna vez abandonada y obstruida, ahora despejada y limpia, le brindara tal tranquilidad.

Ahora creía saberlo.

—Cuesta creer que hace tres años eras un niño tan enclenque.

—Sí.

—Midoriya, my boy—sin cruzar miradas All Mitgh, o como se llamaba en estos días, Toshinori Yagi jugueteo con el nudo de su corbata—Lo hiciste.

—Sí, lo hice—en el pasado, hubiera llorado, como cuando fue capaz de limpiar la playa antes del tiempo límite, la superación de su primera prueba—Lo logre—repitió, sonándole insólitas las palabras que salían de su boca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Izuku observo las manos enguantadas de su traje heroico. No eran visibles, aunque las cicatrices debajo de la tela, entonaban a su corazón: _**Es real, somos la prueba, es real.**_

Después de tanto tiempo, de soñarlo, desearlo, rogarlo.

—Cuando yo me gradué— comenzó el rubio, sacando a Izuku de su ensimismamiento—Mi maestra me trajo aquí. Claro, antes no había basura tampoco.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, cuando la ceremonia termino. Mientras todos mis compañeros salieron entusiasmados a atrapar villanos, mi maestra me llevo aparte y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

Cielos, pensó Yagi, conectándose su mirada azul con la mirada turmalina del muchacho. Si, quería hablar de muchas cosas a decir verdad: De lo feliz, orgulloso y aliviado que se sentía, impaciencia por verlo recibir el diploma, junto con la licencia heroica oficial.

También quería contarle muchas otras cosas que no venían al caso.

El tipo de películas que le gustaban, consejos amorosos- estaba seguro- que el chico no necesitaría por un buen tiempo-al menos no hasta que arreglara su problema la más mínima proximidad del género opuesto-; de su propia infancia como un niño a un pre adolescente sin una particularidad en específico.

Pero el tiempo era esencial y ambos ya habían gastado media hora ahí.

—Sí, lo hay—admitió con seriedad, tomando entre sus dedos un puñado de arena—Es algo similar a lo que mi maestra me dijo—tomando aire, soltó un suspiro pesado, saboreando tentativamente las palabras en sus labios sin decirlas—Eres débil mentalmente.

—Lo sé.

Parpadeando, Toshinori le dirigió una mirada curiosa, aun con el puñado de arena preso en su palma cerrada.

—Lo sabes—gorjeo, casi riendo. Evidentemente, era obvio que Izuku lo supiera, el muchacho tenía un gran intelecto—Mi maestra me dijo una vez esto: Esta bien tener un corazón amable, con intenciones nobles. Nadie podrá jamás juzgar tu altruismo, nadie excepto tú.

—Pero con ello viene un problema—con una media sonrisa, Izuku sostuvo una concha a un lado de su pierna derecha, inspeccionándola-Solo yo podre culparme luego.

—Exacto. Las vidas que puedas salvar, las vidas que no—dejo caer lentamente la arena entre sus dedos—Tienes una especie de vena imprudente cuando se trata de salvar a los demás. Te lo pidan o no. A ti no te basta con salvar sus vidas, también sus espíritus—soltando un bufido, se froto las palmas contra el pantalón de vestir, esperando despegar de ese modo los granos de arena en su piel callosa—en ese sentido, eres un poco similar a mi maestra. Por lo cual me gustaría pedirte un favor.

 _Este_ , se dijo Izuku, era un momento de suma intimidad, de esos momentos profundos que no se repiten nunca volviéndose a mencionar, una especie de pacto silente, secreto, de los dos.

All Mitgh nunca pedía nada, pero Toshinori Yagi lo estaba haciendo.

De un humano a otro, de una persona normal a otra-otro secreto de ambos-; Izuku deseaba corresponder a su sinceridad, a la honestidad de su petición.

—Si me es posible cumplir ese favor—porque Izuku intuía que iba a pedirle—Lo cumpliré.

All Mitgh le vio, mucho más lejos por sobre la sombra de sus ojos. Escrutando su espíritu, midiéndole, probándole.

—No seas idiota—severidad fue lo primero en abandonar su boca—No te arriesgues en salvar a todos, me gustaría que entendieras eso.

—Y lo entiendo.

—A veces me pregunto eso. Recuerdo cuando comenzabas a comprender la magnitud de tus poderes, cuando te inicie en tu entrenamiento. Pelea tras pelea, combate tras combate, siempre te rompías algo: una pierna, las manos, los dedos, el brazo—mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Izuku trato de no sonreír con sorna. Encontrando que su maestro le sonreía de modo cómplice—Y aunque apruebo tu valentía y arrojo. Si te arriesgas, vas a morir—al decir lo último, por un instante, Izuku comprendió lo confuso que parecía resultar el término ahora para All Mitgh, que había desviado su mirada de la suya.

Él no había esperado por sobrevivir otros tres años, se dio cuenta. No, eso era erróneo, no se trataba de que no hubiera esperado sobrevivir, de que lo había aceptado, sino del hecho de que no esperaba _vivir más que All Mitgh_.

Porque Yagi Toshinori seguía vivo, pero All Mitgh se había ido.

Izuku sabía que aquella era precisamente, la verdadera e importante muerte a la que su mentor se refería.

One For All era un quirk excepcional, un quirk capaz de heredarse, que acumulaba la fuerza, la voluntad y el deseo de luchar por la justicia de cada persona que lo poseía. Él ahora era en términos numéricos, el noveno. Teniendo la responsabilidad de un día, heredarlo a alguien digno, a alguien que considerara con el derecho de seguir el camino del héroe si tal era su deseo.

Su vida era valiosa por eso mismo. No solo por la gente importante que dejaría atrás, lamentando su perdida, su madre, sus amigos. No, su vida ya no era solo suya si no que se había convertido en la llama de una antorcha que debía ser pasada a la siguiente generación.

—¿Qué hará ahora?

—¿Hm?

—Tras la graduación.

—Me tomare unas vacaciones, creo que me las merezco, después de todo.

—Por supuesto—Izuku rio, levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el jumper, extendiéndole la mano brazo—Ya es tarde no le parece—comento.

Aquello pareció activar un resorte en el mayor, incorporándose de un salto, irguiéndose en su toda su altura, sudando la gota gorda al revisar su celular.

Ya eran más de las 15:00. Nezu seguramente estaría alargando el discurso por ellos.

—Shit, we are so late! —bramo, para luego morderse las uñas—El Director Nezu no va a dejar nuestra ausencia pasar—un plan, un plan tenía que pensar en un plan.

—All Mitgh.

—Give me a moment, child.

—Tu mano—sin dar momento a una respuesta, la mano enguantada se enlazo con la desnuda, en un agarre firme—Muchas gracias.

Toshinori Yagi sonrió, luchando contra el ascendente torrente de sangre que anhelaba salir de su boca. Hoy no iba a ser el día en que arruinara su traje.

—No hay necesidad, tú mismo llegaste hasta aquí.

—All Mitgh—con repentina timidez, Izuku alzo una ceja, torciendo los labios con algo cercano a la pena ajena—Hay un modo de llegar rápido.

—¿Entonces que esperamos?

—Tengo que cargarte.

—… ¿En tu espalda me imagino?—un tono rosado coloreo sus delgadas mejillas—no es como si me molestara el _**"bride style"**_ , pero con mi edad es algo vergonzoso.

—¡Obvio que en la espalda! ¡me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que cargarlo como si fuera una chica!—¿por qué a veces hacia y decía cosas tan penosas?, tal vez ese fuera el único punto en contra que tenía su héroe.

—Ok—subiéndose en la espalda ancha-antes delgada, frágil—aferro los dedos a los hombros con toda la fuerza que quedaba en el—Estoy listo.

Izuku asintió, concentrando el poder primero en sus piernas, después en las rodillas, en cada dedo, en las plantas de los pies. Comenzando a correr, para luego tomar impulso y saltar, repitiendo el proceso. De la calle, al techo de un hogar, la terraza de un edificio, hasta finalmente aterrizar en la entrada de los dormitorios.

Si corrían ahora, puede que llegaran a tiempo para la entrega de diplomas.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, casi segura de tener una bola de hierro atorada en el estómago-la tarta de chocolate había sido un placer de última hora, pero no creía que estuviera en malas condiciones-; convenciéndose de que de alguna u otra forma, la incomodidad que experimentaba era seguramente a causa de alguna de las pociones de Sucy.

Limpiándose las palmas sudorosas en la falda del uniforme, Akko opto por tomar aire, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, de apartar los pensamientos negativos de su mente.

— " _Animo, Atsuko"_ —se dijo con energía— _"Esta es tu primera presentación, no puedes arruinarla"_ —no quería hacerlo tampoco, conste, era un evento especial.

Un poco más tranquila, pero no menos ansiosa, dirigió una mirada a las cortinas de color azul rey. Eran cortinas viejas, llenas de bordados dorados cuyas formas curvas emulaban la forma rugosa de ramas, troncos y árboles. Por encima del bordado, ahí en un espacio amplio, podía ver lo que sucedía del otro lado.

En su primer año, Akko nunca había prestado realmente atención a la magia de clarividencia o a su alcance, pero en cierto modo justo ahora eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

La directora estaba ya en el podio, vestida con un chal rosa pálido, además del cabello expuesto, sin su característico sombrero, acentuando el aire risueño que tuviera la anciana bruja.

" _Hoy es una noche hermosa, no les parece"_

Akko noto el candor de sus ojos esmeralda al decirlo.

" _Cuando yo fui niña mi padre me dijo algo muy especial cuando cumplí los ochos años. Me dijo que cada persona es diferente, pero que todos experimentamos las mismas cosas. Me sentó en sus piernas, tan fuertes en ese entonces, me vio a la cara con ese aire solemne que le confería su bigote, aclarándose la garganta: Miranda, eres una persona excepcional, al igual que tu madre lo fue. Pero eso no significa que no te encuentres con otras personas iguales a ti, diferentes, tal vez mejores. A lo largo de tu vida vas a vivir un número infinito de experiencias, de aventuras grandes o pequeñas, vas a llorar, a reír, a pelearte, a reconciliarte, volverte a pelear, disculpándote o que se disculpen contigo. Vas a vivir, Miranda"_

Akko trago saliva al tiempo en que arrugaba su nariz, sorbiendo los mocos que le resbalaban. La voz de abuelita de la directora tenía ese tono conciliador que conmovía.

" _Desde que me volví directora años atrás, pude comprobar las palabras de mi padre, de verlas como una realidad. Cada estudiante de nuestra escuela, llega aquí como punto de partida. Fortalezas, debilidades, talentos, actitudes e historias personales de diferente naturaleza. Interactuando día a día, rivalizando o congeniando unas con otras, riendo, llorando, jugando, peleando, aprendiendo a vivir. Por eso, siempre es triste verlas irse, caminar lejos de las puertas de la escuela, despedirme de ellas. A veces, nos reencontramos, como iguales, como educadoras de la siguiente generación, con la misión de pasar nuestras tradiciones y conocimientos al futuro. Otras, tengo el placer de oír, ver y recibir noticias de sus logros. De saber que su viaje no ha hecho más que empezar…"_

No estaba llorando, definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo. Las cortinas estaban muy viejas, llenas de polvo. La suave brisa nocturna sencillamente guiaron las partículas de mugre hasta sus ojos.

" _Por eso mismo, quiero que escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir: Vivan su vida sin arrepentimientos, incluso si cometen errores, Luna Nova no desaparecerá. Sus puertas siempre van a estar abiertas para ustedes. Buena suerte"_

Secándose las lágrimas con el puño de las mangas holgadas de su uniforme. Akko abrió la boca, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para después exhalar el mismo con lentitud, calmándose, centrándose.

El momento había llegado.

Aun con la mirada fija en la pantalla, Akko vio el espacio llenarse de una neblina purpurea que envolvió el escenario y los terrenos adyacentes, exceptuando las butacas.

No mucho después, el silencio nocturno se quebró, al igual que la tierra. Grandes, largas estrías se manifestaron, elevándose la tierra al emerger a una velocidad inhumana grandes tallos. Era justo como ver la historia de las habichuelas mágicas en vivo y en directo, solo que en lugar de un gran tallo de habichuela que perforaba los cielos, gran cantidad de sombreros coronaron los tallos.

Eran hongos de todas las formas y colores, con motas, manchas, con delicados filamentos que daban la impresión de estar finamente decorados por la naturaleza misma. Resultando en un seto peculiar y encantador.

Akko alzo un puño en alto. La primera fase del acto había sido completada con éxito.

Sus oídos captaron entonces el asombro de la audiencia, dirigiendo las manos y dedos alzados al cielo con insistencia. Sucy se meció de atrás a adelante, izquierda a derecha, firmemente aferrada a su siempre confiable sombrilla-hongo.

Akko agito a su varita, teniendo una ampliación del acto. La cara de Sucy estaría de perfil, pero para la japonesa no pasó desapercibida la suave curva que formase su boca.

Era tan diferente de cuando la conoció, medito. La Sucy de antaño no sonreía casi nunca, y si lo hacía, generalmente era con un aire cómplice, malicioso, sádico.

Esta Sucy, descubrió, era una de las facetas que en el pasado, jamás se permitió manifestar. Su lado amable, que expresaba una sutileza atípica de su persona.

Finalmente, cuando la punta de sus pies toco el sombrero más grande, con un grácil giro capaz de teñir de verde a cualquier experimentada bailarina, Sucy lanzo al aire su sombrilla, desenfundado su varita, reuniendo poder, apuntando de forma certera.

El hongo soltó chispas ante el impacto de la magia, subiendo al cielo cual cohete encendido en fecha festiva, agrandándose, para después explotar, alto en el firmamento. Convirtiéndose sus partículas en pétalos de flor multicolor, flotando en el aire.

Era hora de la fase dos.

Todavía a merced del viento y empujados por la brisa nocturna, los pétalos se dividieron en hileras que recordaran el fluido de los ríos, formando cristales ovalados, plataformas de tonalidad del arco iris, formando una aureola de fantasía.

Lotte apareció entonces en su escoba, agitando su varita al tiempo en que se abría paso entre la selva de hongos, elevándose en espiral hacia el cielo.

Con un pase de su varita cada plataforma dio la bienvenida a diferentes instrumentos: Un piano, una batería, violines y chelos, xilofones, arpas, flautas, tambores, platillos.

Akko salto impaciente, sin perder de vista a su amiga pelirroja situarse-aun en su escoba- en el centro de la orquesta, moviendo los labios, comandando a los espíritus y hadas a emerger de los instrumentos a, a desempolvar sus hogares, con el fin de que el mundo oyera sus voces, su música una vez más.

Akko diviso desde su sitio la cabellera roja del señor Yason, riendo al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas orgullosas, mientras que a su lado, la señora Yason cerraba los ojos, seguramente con intensión de escuchar más claramente a la orquesta.

Al igual que la voz de Lotte, quien había comenzado a cantar.

 _I want to see the new world that will expand_

 _Once i reach the shooting star_

 _I've been chasing so frantically._

Lotte, siempre dulce y comprensiva Lotte. De las tres, reconoció Akko, fue la que más cambio de sus amigas. Antes tímida y un tanto insegura, dirigía ahora la orquesta, empleando su varita a modo de batuta con un ritmo y harmonía sin igual, que resultaba imposible concebir que fuera la misma de antaño.

Al comenzar la segunda estrofa de la canción, del cielo descendieron al menos cuarenta brujas montadas en sus escobas, con Amanda O'Neill al frente, muy por delante de las otras liderándolas.

Era casi como ver las formaciones aéreas militares. Formación en flecha, separándose, girando, en zigzag, en círculos, curvas extraviadas dejando tras de sí estelas de humo verde esmeralda.

Por su parte, Amanda se abalanzo en picada, soltándose de la escoba, casi como si se estuviera tirando de una piscina, con los brazos extendidos. Reuniendo fuerzas en sus piernas, elevándolas, girando el cuerpo por entero. Aterrizando de puntillas en la delgada madera de su escoba, que había aparecido en el último momento para impedir el impacto.

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. Ante los cuales la americana correspondió con un coqueto guiño, estirando el brazo derecho, dedo índice en alto.

Unísonamente todos los ojos del público se fijaron en la masa de humo verduzco que brotara de la paja de las escobas del resto del grupo, mezclándose, tomando consistencia, adquiriendo forma.

Un poderoso batir de alas aparto el humo de golpe, revelando la figura inmensa, poderosa, imponente de la criatura antagónica en miles de relatos.

Ante el rugido bestial-mismo que ocasiono que algunos tantos recularan sobre sus asientos, y otros se abrazaran entre si-Amanda chasqueo los dedos, ordenando a su escoba el levitar hasta estar cara a cara con la criatura.

Akko no pudo evitar sonreír ante el brillo excitado, el aire confiado en los ojos de Amanda, aquella actitud retadora de su rival y amiga.

Sin perder un segundo, Amanda esquivo con un movimiento lateral el aliento ardiente del dragón, girando en círculos alrededor de su cuerpo, burlándose de su pobre puntería. Extendiendo los brazos, o las piernas, los brazos, las manos, equilibrándose con un muslo, las muñecas. Bailando con gracia y encanto delante del peligro.

Justo cuando el dragón daba la impresión de que finalmente le daría alcance, abriendo sus inmensas fauces para devorarla. Amanda se separó de la escoba, sosteniéndola con ambas manos en obvia posición de bateo.

Fue entonces que la escoba brillo, aumentando de tamaño, el doble o el triple de grandes que el propio dragón. Golpeando la figura, moviendo la escoba cual pincel gigante sobre un lienzo, un movimiento fluido, limpio, certero, que deshizo a la bestia al instante, volviéndola polvo. Asiéndose en el último segundo, de una escoba ajena.

La de Jasminka.

Sin decir una palabra-pero con ese aire amigable de costumbre-la bruja rusa planeo alrededor del humo, con la varita en alto, recolectando el humo con cada vuelta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el humo ceniciento se tiño de un tono rosado neón. Akko estaba segura que un libro de record reconocería la gigantesca creación de Jazmín como el algodón de azúcar más grande del mundo, la galaxia y el universo.

Claro que Akko tenía otras preocupaciones al respecto.

— " _No te lo comas, por favor, aguanta"_ —estaba mal dudar de Jasminka, pero si algo había aprendido Akko del convivido, era que Jasminka nunca perdía la más mínima oportunidad para comer.

Era su cómplice a la hora de escabullirse a la cocina a medianoche después de todo.

Para suerte suya, Jasminka siguió el programa acorde a lo pactado. Juntando tanto aire como fuera posible en sus pulmones, soplo fuerte, enviando el algodón de azúcar a volar, tornando luego los fragmentos con la forma de miles de animales que volaron hasta llegar a las bocas abiertas tanto de los espectadores.

Y a la de ella por supuesto. Akko negó con una resignación amistosa al verse tragarse un tigre y un elefante, pasándole a Amanda una ballena cuando esta se sentó en la escoba.

Jasminka nunca cambiaria al parecer. Pero esto estaba bien para Akko, ya era momento de la penúltima fase.

Como si alguien hubiera cortado las luces de repente, una repentina oscuridad pareció haberse tragado todo y a todos, con excepción de Lotte y su orquesta mágica que seguía tocando, guiados por la voz de la finlandesa.

Akko suspiro maravillada al minuto siguiente, cuando las velas un inmenso galeón se abrió, arrojando un brillo dorado, que invitaba a volver a soñar con la infancia.

La gran embarcación irrumpió desde los aires. Akko no pudo hacer más que sonreír con conocimiento de causa. Constanze sí que se había esforzado esta vez. De los cañones de la fragata salían burbujas mágicas que irradian una luz igual de atrayente que los faros que guiaban a los marineros por las noches.

Akko estiro los labios, tocando la superficie de una pequeña burbuja que había llegado inadvertidamente a su derecha. La misma pareció absorberla de a poco, cubriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, comenzando a irradiar el mismo una luz fluorescente.

Al ver la pantalla, y a las personas en un estado similar al suyo, Akko supo que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Y aunque Constanze no pudiera verla desde aquí, Akko igualmente elevo el pulgar al ver el rostro de la pequeña capitana a cargo del timón en la pantalla mágica.

Finalmente, detrás de la luna nació un haz de luz. Al inicio, la audiencia parecía creer que se trataba de una estrella fugaz. Pero Akko sabía bien de quien se trataba.

Cabalgando en el mismo unicornio hecho a base de agua cristalina que usara para ganar el festival Shamain en su primer año, Diana Cavendish emergió, con la varita en alto, portando una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Akko se tomó un momento para observarla. En el pasado, tenía que admitir, siempre había tenido envidia de Diana. Sonaba tonto e incluso un poco ridículo, pero ya no existían razones para negarlo más.

No solo poseía la inteligencia o el talento que tanto parecía complacer a profesoras como Finnelan. En principio Diana tenía lo que ella no, que eran objetivos. Revivir el mundo mágico, restaurarlo a como era antes, mantener vivo el legado Cavendish.

Era desesperante, molesto incluso, el ser comparada con Diana. Porque cuando se comparaba a alguien con Diana Cavendish, no existía forma de siquiera llegar a resultados decentes.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes.

Rememoro sus pasadas fricciones, sus peleas verbales, sus roces. Recordó la angustia de Diana por el destino de la casa que alguna vez habitara su madre, el sueño lejano que quería realizar, el ideal que esperaba alcanzar como persona, siguiendo los pasos de Beatrix Cavendish.

A su mente vino, por supuesto, aquella conversación mantenida más por Diana que por Akko, cuando devastada por las verdades arrojadas cruelmente a su cara-la traición de Croix, las mentiras de la maestra Úrsula, el crimen de Chariot-ella había perdido el rumbo, la luz, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Sus palabras, aquel: Yo creeré en ti. Porque creer es tu magia.

Esas palabras fueron su salvación.

Porque eso significaba que eran iguales, que no existían barreras, nunca lo hubieron desde el inicio, si no que sencillamente habían estado tan celosas la una de la otra-ella por no poseer el talento mágico necesario, Diana por haber dejado sus sueños de lado a diferencia de ella- que cuando Akko sostuvo la última tarjeta premium en sus manos, supo entonces que el lazo que compartían ahora, no podía ser otra cosa que amistad.

Ahora, tras dos años de pijamadas, sesiones de estudio, fiestas de cumpleaños, juegos, bromas y charlas. Akko era capaz de decir con orgullo que tenía una amiga llamada Diana Cavendish.

Y en el caso de Diana, quien rasgaba el oscurecido con su varita cual si cortara una cortina, permitiendo ver el gran manto de estrellas, de incontables cuerpos celestes; podía decir que estaba esperando con entusiasmo a que su amiga Atsuko Kagari entrara en escena.

Finalmente era su turno.

Con la varita en ambas manos, Akko imagino la forma que deseaba tomar.

Alas de águila, hermosas alas que fueran capaces de volar alto, por sobre las nubes, hasta la luna.

Alas que reemplazaran a la escoba.

— ¡Metamorphie Faciesse!

La magia le cubrió, dando un par de ligeros pasos hacia atrás, rodeándose el cuerpo con ambos brazos, tomando carrera, atravesando la cortina, saltando con toda la fuerza que pudiera reunir en sus rodillas.

Abriendo los brazos-las alas- se elevó por encima de los hongos, de las escobas, de la fragata, la orquesta. Deteniéndose delante de la silueta blanca de la luna, aleteando con fuerza, marcándose el contorno de su cuerpo con la luz.

Hermosa, efímera, una criatura mágica, oculta de los ojos mortales cuyos irises rojizos exponían un potente aire enigmático, sobrenatural.

Con una ligereza no propia ni siquiera de las mismas aves, inclino el cuerpo al frente, deslizándose, extendiendo las alas, permitiendo que el aire le guiara ahí en el firmamento. Permitiendo que la satisfacción le invadiese al contemplar las miradas admiradas, así como el aliento retenido de la audiencia.

Dio un giro por sobre el eje de su larga y delicada pierna-pata en estos momentos-cubierta de plumas de un negro alabastro que parecía reflectar las estrellas como luceros intermitentes.

Akko se centró en visualizar la coreografía pulida los últimos meses con ayuda de Amanda.

Trato, primero, de pensar en la forma controlada en que los patinadores artísticos se mantenían en unión con el hielo. Claro, no había superficie que la sostuviera, pero Akko tenía la dirección del viento como guía, apoyo, siendo su trayecto la curva que separaba a los espectadores del escenario.

Con entusiasmo, y un rápido batir de sus alas. Akko extendió un pie delante del otro, deslizándose en el aire, sonriendo ante las exclamaciones ahogadas de los espectadores al verla tan de cerca, tanto como para que ella extendiera una de sus alas y rozara sus rostros.

Fue entonces que le vio.

Una niña-posiblemente familiar de alguna estudiante-con los labios levemente abiertos, le miraba absorta, siguiendo cada voltereta, cada maniobra, giro.

Ilusión visible en sus retinas.

Akko lo percibió entonces, la creciente adrenalina de saberse admirada, de ver a la niña grabar su rutina en lo profundo de su retina, la ensoñación que en estos momentos representaba, como fue capaz de captar su atención.

Sus labios temblaron al formar una sonrisa triunfadora en favor de ignorar las calientes lágrimas y el tamborileo lleno de gozo de su corazón.

Era como verse en un espejo, diez años atrás. Asombrada, encantada, enamorada de la magia de Chariot.

Orgullo, alivio, felicidad, alegría. Akko sintió todo eso desbordarse, llenarla al punto de perder el aliento. El saber que después de tantos años de soñarlo, sin rendirse en ningún momento, todo su trabajo duro mostraba el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Era el momento de cerrar con broche de oro.

Poco a poco, la velocidad con que volara disminuyo, superponiéndose una tonalidad celeste fluorescente a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Envolviéndose a si misma con ambas alas, contrayéndose dentro de sí, volviéndose un orbe de luz.

Que al ascender aumentaba exponencialmente de tamaño hasta explotar en un torbellino de color y luces. Mismo que se deshizo revelando nuevas alas, más brillantes.

Alas de mariposa.

Alas plateadas, tan inmensas que generaban un buen contraste de proporciones con su cuerpo, también con la piel cubierta por una versión más ceñida de su uniforme, olvidada la capucha.

Moviéndose con soltura, relajo los miembros, recostándose sobre la comodidad del seto de hongos, extendiendo ambos brazos, palmas abiertas, unidas, igual a un viajero ansioso por que una gota de agua cayese de milagro en sus manos.

Fue entonces que las palmas gigantescas comenzaron a llenarse. Primero fue la fragata de Constance, seguida de Amanda y Jasminka, con el resto de la comitiva y alumnas del colegio. Para los espectadores, aquello se les antojo a la vieja historia de Gulliver y los Liliputienses. Siendo el un gigante, y ellos tan diminutos como hormigas.

Akko se abstuvo de soltar un chillido alegra al oír los aplausos, los vítores y comentarios halagadores dichos a gritos.

Pero no, aun no era el final.

Percatándose por el rabillo del ojo el descenso de Sucy junto a Lotte-ambas en una misma escoba, ahí en su hombro-, entonando la segunda el último verso de su canción.

Akko escruto en la oscuridad como los instrumentos desaparecían tras una cortina de humo, formándose grietas en la superficie cristalina de la aureola donde antes tocasen las hadas.

El relincho del unicornio llego a sus oídos, al igual que Diana, quien desmonto del mismo, grácil, diga, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida al cruzarse los ojos de ambas.

Akko contemplo la aureola resquebrarse, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de cristales de todas las gamas posibles.

Akko vio estrellas en aquella llovizna multicolor. Cerrando los ojos, tratando de acordarse lo que se suponía debería decir. No es que tuviera miedo, ni tampoco entro pánico. Sencillamente quería transmitir sus sentimientos en palabras.

Estaba agradecida por muchas cosas: Sus amigas, su mentora, sus padres, la magia. Sus labios se abrieron, seguros, confiados.

—Pidan un deseo, desde el corazón.

Estirando el cuello, Akko soplo suavemente, golpeando su cálido aliento- igual beso de una madre sobre la frente de sus hijos-los cristales, mutando estos en estrellas fugaces, una lluvia de asteroides que se perdió en el horizonte, reinando el silencio y asombro

En la lejanía, alumbrada sutilmente por el brillo de los cometas que la pasaban de largo, Ursula Callistis miro desde lo alto el jolgorio que despertó finalizado el show.

—Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad, Akko.

* * *

La situación presente o mejor dicho, la serie de eventos que les impulso a moverse al unísono, con el mismo destino en mente, podría calificarse de diferentes maneras: coincidencia, memoria muscular, por poner ejemplos.

Sin embargo, Izuku entendía lo que todos pensaban. Desde Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Tsuyu hasta Aishido, Kirishima, Mineta y Kacchan, igual que el resto de la Clase A.

Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna durante los cinco minutos en que tardaron en entrar al salón de clases de primer año, sentarse en lo que cada uno de ellos recordaba, sus asientos asignados.

Desde la ventana podían contemplarse los cerezos en flor. Sus delicados pétalos abiertos, abiertos al mundo sin miedo, pese a marchitarse prontamente.

Le hubiera gustado señalar eso, las flores de cerezo, romper el hielo usando algún comentario optimista –dadas la circunstancias-capaz de aligerar la tensión del ambiente

Pero lo cierto es que no podía.

Ahora eran héroes. Héroes reales, profesionales dispuestos a entregar sus vidas día a día, modelos a seguir para las futuras generaciones, hombres y mujeres capaces de inspirar sueños, metas, anhelos. Agentes de la paz y la justicia, defensores de los inocentes.

Ya no eran niños.

— " _A lo mejor de eso se trata"_ —se dio cuenta, levantando la comisura de sus labios, entornando con nostalgia los ojos, observando a cada uno— _"Ya no somos niños, ya no podemos poner ningún tipo de excusa de ahora en adelante"_ —de ahora en adelante cada uno iría por su lado, enfrentando sus propios obstáculos, sus miedos.

No en soledad por supuesto, porque si había algo que Izuku quería creer, era independientemente de lo que sucediera a futuro, sus amigos, sus compañeros de clase velarían los unos por los otros, se ayudarían los unos a los otros.

Conste, no era fácil el dejarlos ir. No después de haber pasado tantas aventuras, penurias y problemas en su primer año-en este mismo salón que abandonaron al entrar en segundo-, que era más de lo que los nuevos alumnos que entrarían años por venir, pudieran experimentar.

Dirigió su mirada a la cabellera rubia clara de Kacchan.

Desde niños, él siempre había admirado al otro, siempre siguiéndole cual sombra, se daba cuanta ahora, con la esperanza de verlo crecer, de convertir todo aquel potencial con el que fue bendecido en un poder sin paragón que le permitieran convertirse en un héroe sin igual.

Pero en lugar de eso-incluso hoy día, Izuku se preguntaba la verdadera causa-, aquel niño al que el llamara con cierta timidez "amigo", resulto siendo una persona que calzara perfectamente con la definición de un "villano".

No era su actitud violenta, su lenguaje corporal, su arrogancia, modales o incluso su sed de combate lo que, en ocasiones, provoco en Izuku sentimientos realmente conflictivos y negativos.

Era el hecho de que abusara de su quirk con el solo propósito de dañarle.

Nunca le había dicho nada a nadie-ni a su madre, ni a Uraraka, Iida o All Mitgh-acerca de quien había sido artífice de sus heridas, quemaduras menores o moretones ocasionales ocultos bajo su uniforme de escuela media, antes de U.A.

Ninguno sabia del sudor frio que recorrió su cuerpo por diez años de amistad, del temor y terror constante en su rutina diaria, tampoco de los insultos, las palabras hirientes. De sus libretas _quemadas._

No iba a mentir, lo cierto es que Izuku se había pasado la mitad de su vida odiándole con la misma intensidad que le admiraba, resultaba frustrante ver sus puntos buenos también, permitiendo que el deseo de ser considerado un igual creciera en él, para poder algún día, verse a las caras sin temblar ante su presencia, sin que sus palabras pudieran hacerle ya más daño, sonreírle con suficiencia, para retrucarle con tono firme que lo había logrado, que era un héroe como siempre dijo que seria.

Por supuesto el destino tenía otros planes en mente para Bakogou, del mismo modo que lo tuvo para él.

Tras su secuestro, tras su pelea al mudarse a los dormitorios, Izuku pudo notar un quiebre, una apertura en el denso exterior de su antiguo compañero de juegos. Vio sus lágrimas, su frustración, oyó sus sentimientos.

Ilógicamente, eso le molesto mucho.

Bakogou Katsuki era el niño que le empujaba, quien creía gracioso tirar sus zapatos y útiles en el cubo de basura, quemar sus libretas, llamarlo por aquel apodo tan despectivo, negarle siquiera la posibilidad de soñar que él también podía ser capaz de convertirse en un héroe.

Reflexionando un poco, puede que durante aquella disputa en que ambos pelearon con sus puños, ventilando la frustración compartida que sentían el uno por el otro, Izuku tuvo una epifanía.

Le había gustado golpearle, y no le molestaría volverlo a hacer. Aunque, era más que obvia la solución. Tenían que hablar sin llegar a lo físico.

Más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Izuku sintió el foco de su cerebro encenderse con una idea. No era muy propio de su persona a decir verdad. Uno de sus rasgos era la humildad, además estaba seguro de que Iida pegaría el grito al cielo donde a Izuku terminara comprometiendo la propiedad escolar.

Con una sonrisa confiada, abandono su asiento, captando de ese modo la atención de sus compañeros, misma que se volvió más grande al ver como quitaba los seguros de las ventanas, abriéndolas.

—¡¿Deku?¡—Ochako fue la primera en romper el silencio, abriendo la boca como un pez al ver cómo, de un salto, Izuku se posiciono de cuclillas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¡Midoriya-kun, bájate en estos momentos!, ya no seremos estudiantes, pero esto sigue siendo propiedad escolar—la voz de Iida no se había hecho esperar, de igual modo como sus peculiares gestos con las manos, avanzando a paso firme en dirección a su amigo con naturales intenciones de detenerle.

Por otro lado, Bakogou entorno los ojos con peligrosidad e irritación.

—¿Qué diablos me miras, maldito nerd?

Izuku se tomó sus buenos segundos para responder. Las pausas dramáticas solían tocarle la fibra sensible a Kacchan.

—A puesto a que para el final del día atrapo más villanos que tú, Kacchan. Puedes tomarte el día libre.

Sin más que agregar, Izuku salto de la ventana, alejándose, dando la impresión de que volaba en al aire. Liberando una estruendosa risa.

En la distancia, podía oír los insultos de Bakogou, así como la animosidad del resto de sus compañeros, naturalmente dispuestos a sumarse a la acción, limpiando las calles del crimen.

Tal era su deber como héroes, después de todo.

* * *

Más allá de los terrenos de la zona del Norte, en medio de los escombros de lo que en antaño fuera el Santuario de Adivinación-según recordaba Akko en sus clases de historia mágica-, el recinto sagrado en el cual las Nueve Brujas fueron instruidas por las mismas estrellas, donde los secretos del universo les eran revelados, residía la Fuente de Polaris.

El Gran Oráculo, para algunos, La Primera Bola de Cristal para otros.

La fuente capaz de despertar el verdadero potencial de una bruja, de dotarla del poder durmiente en la misma, e incluso de reconocerla como alguien digna de reclamar para si el poder de las estrellas.

En otros tiempos, cuando la magia fue abundante.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años al disminuir el flujo de energía mágica, la voz de los astros celestes ya no era reconocible, sus palabras no eran más que susurros indescifrables. Quienes se atrevían a ir en busca de su favor, guía o consejo volvían con las manos vacías.

Excepto Chariot.

Akko contemplo la espalda recta de su maestra e idol, caminando la una junto a la otra por el sendero que conducía a Polaris.

Todavía era difícil pensar a ambas-Chariot y Ursula-como una sola persona. Chariot fue-por gran parte de su vida-, su modelo a seguir, la meta, la motivación. Ursula Callistis no era Chariot. Ursula era el opuesto, menos brillante, pero no menos importante.

Ursula le apoyo, contuvo, defendió, protegió. Nunca se dio por vencida con ella, como si fue el caso del resto de las profesoras, jamás aparto la mano, sino que la extendió, siempre amorosa, comprensiva.

Le dolió saber la verdad-de Chariot, de Ursula-pero Akko comprendió que tal dolor no era necesario a estas alturas. Fuera su culpa o no-como más tarde le revelo Croix antes de marcharse-, Akko no veía motivos para sentirse traicionada.

Al final, aquel día en que converso con Diana, mismo en que Lotte se arrojó a ella con desespero y ojos llorosos, cuando Sucy le pico con la punta del Shiny Rod, seguida del alivio en la voz agitada de Amanda, al igual que la escueta sonrisa de Constance y la transparente alegría de Jasminka, que Akko lo supo.

Ella era amada, su lugar siempre había estado ahí.

Esta era su historia, sus conflictivos sentimientos los obstáculos a superar, era el preludio para el final del primer capítulo.

—Hemos llegado—informo Ursula.

La muchacha detuvo sus pasos, un tanto más delante que la mujer. Enfrente, yacía el gran arco de ramas entrelazadas, con las estrellas de la constelación de la Osa titilando, y pasado el umbral, expuesto el infinito, al igual que la larga escalinata.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, dio un tentativo paso al frente, frenándose al instante.

¿Y si Polaris volvía a rechazarla?

Resultaba terrible el siquiera imaginarlo.

Inesperadamente, sintió dos manos aprisionar sus brazos con fuerza, para luego frotarse contra la longitud de los mismos, en un gesto de confort, de apoyo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Akko—animo la mayor.

Asintiendo en respuesta a la otra, Akko ascendió escalón por escalón, sin apresurarse, con paso relajado, firme.

Durante el ascenso, Akko mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Calmando su corazón, acordándose de todos los buenos momentos vividos. De las peleas, los pleitos, las pequeñas aventuras, los inesperados peligros.

Su pecho se estrujo, comenzando a picarle los ojos, llorando de forma queda. Era infantil, muy poco maduro de su parte, especialmente en este momento.

Pero es que no podía evitar ya extrañar todo esto, este sitio, la escuela, a sus amigas. Las incontables experiencias vividas le habían hecho crecer como persona, y ella, terminado esta audiencia final partiría lejos del sitio que guardaba tres años de memorias importantes, buenas y malas por igual.

Tenía el deseo de planear e ir a picnics con todas ellas, ver películas de terror, pasarse notas mágicas a altas horas de la noche con bromas mal escritas, jugar a la ouija-siempre sugerido por Sucy-ayudar a Constance con sus proyectos, ir a la ciudad a divertirse con Amanda, enseñarle a Lotte a leer manga, educar a Diana en el uso de un gameboy.

Eran tantas las cosas que aun quería hacer.

Sus pasos cesaron al llegar a la cima y ver sobre la plataforma circundante, sostenida en medio del vacío, la Fuente de Polaris.

Era el momento de la verdad.

—He vuelto—anuncio con simpatía, como si la Fuente fuera un amigo a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo-Nunca te dije mi nombre ¿verdad?-era increíble ver los sutiles cambios de su rostro reflejados en la superficie del orbe líquido-Mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari.

 _ **Kagari Atsuko…**_

— ¡¿Hablas?! —miro en todas las direcciones posibles, incluso bajo sus zapatos.

 _ **Kagari Atsuko…Joven Bruja de las Estrellas.**_

— ¿Bruja de las Estrellas? —sonaba genial, pero no comprendía la razón de todas esas voces superponiéndose las unas a las otras, en coro. Era un eco que se expandía en todas las direcciones.

 _ **Extiende tus manos.**_

— ¿A si? —levantando los brazos por sobre su cabeza, Akko abrió las palmas, tanto expectante como confundida en partes iguales.

Polaris no respondió.

En su lugar, el escenario nebuloso y estrellado ahora no era nada más que negrura. La Fuente se había ido, las escaleras parecían no haber existido desde el comienzo. Quedando solamente, siete cuerpos celestes, siete estrellas brillantes.

Siete estrellas que formaban la constelación de la Osa Mayor.

Pestaño, una, dos veces. Temblando sus labios, como si una fuerza desconocida, pero suya, intrínseca en ella, supiera de que se trataba aquello.

—Alkaid, quien lidera—sus labios se movieron por inercia—Mizar, cuya sombra a veces es Alcor, y otras ella misma. Alioth, la brillante.

Al nombrarlas, las estrellas ardieron, desprendiéndose de la negrura, cual clavos de la madera, arrojándose en su dirección, fundiéndose en una luz cegadora, pero carente de forma.

—Megrez, la cola que nunca se pierde de vista. Phecda, que se mantiene firme. Merak, los muslos de la Osa—la energía que sostenía entre sus dedos eran tan familiar, tan cálida, tan amable—Dubhe, la poderosa espalda.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón que las demás, las cuatro estrellas restantes se desentendieron de la oscuridad a la que estaban atadas, bajando, en su dirección, para reunirse con las demás. Enroscándose los zarcillos de luz cual si fueran enredaderas, deteniéndose tras unos segundos, para revelar el resultado de su unión.

Akko contuvo el aliento, incrédula, feliz.

—Es el Shiny Rod-balbuceo en voz baja—Creí que ustedes, querían volver a casa.

 _ **Nos dejaste ir.**_

—No entiendo.

 _ **Nos dejaste ir, para los humanos es difícil dejar ir. Es difícil olvidar. El amor, el dolor, la tristeza. Nuestra luz vive aún tras perecer, pero la de ustedes no se compara ni a un parpadeo. La luz de sus vidas es tan efímera como sencillo nos resulta existir**_

Akko torció los labios, con los ojos llorosos. Las voces de las estrellas se oían tan cercanas, familiares, bondadosas. Sosteniendo el Shiny Rod en sus manos situación le producía congoja. Como si una parte de ella hubiera regresado, tras extraviarse.

—Sonara tonto, pero las extrañe—admitió, limpiando su nariz y lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

 _ **Y nosotras a ti, por eso decidimos volver. Kagari Atsuko, antes de que tu vida termine en el futuro lejano, queremos estar cerca de ti. Queremos seguir jugando contigo, tener más recuerdos felices.**_

—No siempre van a ser felices.

 _ **Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Pero creemos en ti. Nuestra niña, nuestra querida amiga. Acepta la bendición de Polaris, eleva el**_ _ **Claiomh Solais, recibe nuestro poder.**_

Akko apretó los labios. Por mucho tiempo, y tal como lo había sospechado su profesora, ella siempre supo que para conseguir la aprobación de Polaris no bastaba con encontrarla, sino con esforzarse.

Y lo había hecho, realmente.

Pero…¿Seria ella capaz de estar a la altura de las expectativas que las estrellas estaban dispuestas a depositar en ella?.

Tranquilizando su respiración, Akko llevo una mano a su corazón, mirando con detenimiento el bastón en sus manos.

¿Qué pretendía conseguir ella a futuro con este poder?

Las yemas de sus dedos presionaron fuerte su propia carne, sintiendo las pulsaciones, escuchando sus propios latidos.

—Mi historia no empezara a menos que crea en mi magia, en mi propio corazón—tomando el Shiny Rod en ambas manos, sintió la magia bombear desde su corazón a cada miembro de su anatomía, llenándola—Gran Fuente de Polaris, Oráculo de las Estrellas. Te imploro en tu infinita sabiduría, concédeme el poder en mi dormido, despierta mi potencial oculto—recito, brillando las piedras incrustadas en la madera tallada, siete luces de un dorado reconocible.

De cada una de las piedras emergieron esferas de luz, tan pequeñas como luciérnagas, posándose en sus hombros, nariz, cabello, orejas, manos, dedos, piernas, rodillas. Pudiendo ella ver, apenas a través de sus pestañas, como la negrura del vacío se esfumaba, al igual que la fuente.

Pasados unos segundos, Akko sintió una suave brisa de aire caliente despojarla de las partículas de luz, quedando con la sensación de besos amorosos, amables, cálidos.

—Veo que las estrellas te han tomado un cariño especial.

Con un respingo, Akko se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su profesora, la mirada fija en la varita sostenida entre sus manos.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunto de repente, con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—De tu historia, ¿qué es lo que sigue tras esto?

Akko apretó el mango del Shiny Rod con ambas manos, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, emocionado, ansioso.

—No tengo idea—confeso, para después mostrar su blanca dentadura, sus ojos luminosos, desbordando confianza—¡Pero sé que será emocionante y excitante!

Por lo general, el futuro lo era.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Bien, con esto se acaba el primer capítulo!

Antes de que me tiren tomates podridos-porque obviamente tras escribir 34 paginas, no esperen actualizaciones prontas, tengo una vida fuera de aquí saben-denme la oportunidad de decir lo siguiente.

Cree esta historia en vista de mi sorpresa a no encontrar crossovers entre ambas series, realmente, ¡con tantas similitudes que hay entre ellas!

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió hacer una historia post-serie, donde eventualmente sucederá lo expresado en el resumen. Claro que tomara su tiempo el llegar a ese punto, tal vez en dos capítulos más, por ello pido paciencia.

 **Tronco Sagrado** : Es el nombre que decidí darle a la torre que se encuentra en el Bosque Arcturus, justo donde estaba sellado el Grand Triskellion.

 **Kaede & Atsushi**: Los padres de Akko. No vistos en canon, pero de acuerdo con un mini manga especial que saco Trigger, tengo entendido, con la venta de la ova (o película) de LWA, se muestra la existencia de los padres de Akko. No obstante Kaede y Atsushi no son sus padres "canon", sus personalidades al igual que sus apariencias físicas son completamente obra de mi imaginación.

Quería darle a Akko unos padres _afines_ a ella. Akko es un personaje tan loco a veces, pero determinado, y no sé ustedes, pero no veo a Akko capaz de ir a una escuela de magia sin permiso de sus progenitores. Por esta razón, uno de los mayores rasgos en común entre este matrimonio es que el mismo tiene plena confianza, amor y mucho apoyo que brindar a su hija. Espero los amaran, porque los van a ver _casi a diario_ aquí.

 **Tulus:** Durante el Cap.2 de LWA, se mostró un flashback de Akko en su infancia, mostrando que es dueña de un gato negro. Como el gato no aparece en la Academia, asumí que necesariamente tuvo que dejarlo con sus padres. Le puse como nombre Tulus porque con tanta referencia a películas de Disney en LWA, pensé que el nombre de uno de los Aristogatos quedaba perfecto.

 **Midorimiya Hisashi:** Según Horikoshi, el padre biológico de Izuku. No se le ha visto, pero le dio un nombre. De acuerdo a la información dada en los databook, y dependiendo de las traducciones, se ha dicho que él trabaja fuera para mantener a su familia. Uno de mis headcanons es que debido a su ausencia en el hogar, lo mínimo que se creía y veía capaz de hacer era comprar regalos a Izuku.

Déjenme soñar, porque el fandom en ingles no para de decir que es un padre de mierda y el hombre ni ha salido.

Quien sabe…si es que Horikoshi no lo usa en un futuro _tal vez_ incluya mi propia versión de Hisashi en la historia.

 _Otros headcanons:_

1-Woodward, al igual que Chariot, solo fue capaz de encontrar cierto número de palabras, pasando a Chariot su sabiduría, consiguiendo ella por cuenta propia desbloquear las otras tres. Para que finalmente Akko le diera significado a la última. He tenido este headcanon desde el capítulo 15, cuando Ursula explica a Akko el origen de la magia. La triada elemental, el tres como número mágico-junto con el 7-que cerró el ciclo de uso del Shiny Rod. Por eso mismo el mismo, al ver el ciclo completado volvió al cielo.

Claro que yo quería a Akko con el Shiny Rod, ¡porque maldita sea es de ella!

2-Como no se ha revelado si Chariot tiene padres o no, algo que dudo mucho al ver su flashback en el capítulo 23. Uno de mis headcanons es que ella es huérfana o ultima descendiente de una familia bruja asociada a Luna Nova, ya fuera como porteros o maestros.

 _Otros detalles pequeños_

La canción que canta Lotte es el primer ending de la serie " _Hoshi wo Todoreba_ " interpretada por Yuiko Ohara. La razón de que Lotte cante en ingles se debe a que lo creí más apropiado, dado que es el idioma estándar de Luna Nova. La misma es cantada durante todo el acto mágico de graduación.

Elegí la canción, no solo porque representa en parte a Akko, sino por el sentimiento de agradecimiento, de amistad, compañerismo y amor que acompaña la letra. Una canción, yo creo, de Akko para todas sus amigas y profesoras, por estar con ella tantos años.

Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida, de igual forma, si están interesados en saber sobre futuras actualizaciones, pueden tratar de visitar mi página de facebook. La misma es accesible desde mi perfil de usuario, aquí en FF.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Circunstancias y Retorno

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia.

 **N/A:** ¡Capitulo 2! Como siempre hagan el favor de leer las notas de autoría al final.

 **Este capítulo aun precisa de tener correcciones a nivel superficial para ser decente. Por ello, me disculpo. Les dejo el capítulo en tanto hago las respectivas correcciones…**

PD: Espero les gusten mis referencias UwU.

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 _En toda aventura hay piedras en el camino._

* * *

Capitulo II

Circunstancias y Retorno

Akko jugo con el bolígrafo ubicado entre su labio superior y nariz, balanceándolo de un lado a otro, mientras veía atentamente la hoja en blanco del pequeño cuaderno, abierto sobre sus piernas.

Nuevamente, _nada_.

Frustrada, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, arrojando con desgana el cuaderno a un costado-justo al otro extremo del largo asiento recubierto con gruesos almohadones, que parecían salidos de viejas historias persas-, recostando la espalda contra la gruesa pared de madera, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el proceso.

En el techo, se dio cuenta-justo en el centro-se balanceaba una sencilla lámpara de aceite que Akko sabia por la madre de Lotte, se encendía con un fulgor purpureo al caer la noche, la luz manaba de esta parecía atraer a los espíritus nocturnos-no letales por supuesto, Sucy se había mostrado bastante decepcionada en su momento al oír aquello-, que bailaban alrededor del resplandor.

Honestamente, Akko no podía esperar a que fuera de noche, o más precisamente, a que pudiera llegar a Japón cuando lo fuera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al acercarse al borde de la puerta-cuidadosa de no abrirla accidentalmente-, sacando tanto cabeza como brazos fuera de la ventana del carruaje.

El cielo azul no se sentía como ella acostumbraba leer en las novelas o mangas: No era algo tan sorprendente, ni tampoco es que el paisaje cambiase drásticamente, salvo la perspectiva de las cosas-vistas desde lo alto-, y el color del cielo a medida que abandonaba ciudad por ciudad, país y país. Sin mencionar el clima, la noche pasada si bien el carruaje no presento problemas durante el trayecto, el mismo se balanceo mucho a causa del viento, y por un breve instante, Akko temió que el mismo se desprendiera de las riendas con las cuales, las monturas tiraban del mismo.

Hasta que recordó que eran cadenas las que mantenían el carruaje unido, y su preocupación se evaporo al instante. Pero eso no significaba que el miedo que le provocaron los relámpagos y truenos del otro día no hiciera mella en ella.

Por qué claro, solo a Akko podía terminar en medio de una tormenta eléctrica el día en que salía para volver a casa.

Ella y su maldita suerte.

Suspirando nuevamente, recostó la cabeza en sus brazos, aun fuera de la ventana. Contemplando las nubes debajo de las grandes ruedas de cobre del carruaje, extendiendo el brazo, sintiendo entre sus dedos el rozar húmedo de las esponjosas nubes que de niña ella juraba eran gigantes algodones de azúcar.

—Estoy segura de que papa querría tratar de tocar esto también— apretó los labios, fastidiada—es una pena que no tenga una botella mágica para preservar esencia de nube…justo cuando estoy tan cerca—se lamentó, chistando la lengua.

Aunque honestamente, no es como si su padre necesitara otro suvenir.

Mirando por sobre su hombro, Akko vio no solo las cinco maletas que eran la suma mínima de sus pertenencias, sino que además, aun lado de estas; yacían una cantidad exorbitante de paquetes y regalos: grandes, pequeños, envueltos en coloridos papeles, adornados con inmensos listones y moños.

No echarían uno en falta, se dijo, para después llevarse una mano al estómago, acallando el hambre que se elevaba en sus tripas.

Tal cual lo presintió, el desayuno y almuerzos adelantados antes de partir no duraron lo suficiente en su sistema digestivo.

No podía pedir a los grifos que descendieran en tierra para ir por una hamburguesa siquiera, las bestias estaban instruidas para volar hasta llegar a destino, parar ahora significaría el tener que tomar un avión, y Akko conocía bastante bien las normas de la aduana japonesa para comprender que apenas entregara sus regalos para inspección, se los quitarían.

Definitivamente su padre podría vivir con un regalo menos.

Estirando un pie, atrajo hacia si un paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel dorado. Para después tomarlo entre sus manos y abrirlo.

Bombones de las más variadas formas, sabores y chocolates le dieron la bienvenida, y ella a estos. Ni lenta, ni perezosa tomo uno entre sus dedos, lanzándolo a su boca abierta.

— ¡Dulce!—murmuro con deleite, definitivamente Kagari Atsushi no iba a echar este regalo en falta, había comprado muchas otras cosas dulces, por supuesto—Este se ve rico también—animada, metió el segundo bombón en su boca, una flor de chocolate blanco— ¡Tiene crema pastelera! —exclamo con energía, cuidadosa de no abrir mucho la boca—Jasminka seguro lo amaría.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Jasminka le había enviado un mensaje hacia cosa de dos años atrás. La bruja rusa había vuelto a su país natal, y abierto una dulcería ambulante. Al igual que el carruaje en el que ella viajaba, el negocio bautizado "Antok" surcaba los cielos, solo que tirada por un Zilant.

En pocas palabras, Jasminka ahora recorría el mundo, dando a conocer no solo los sabores típicos de la repostería rusa, sino que también se tomaba su tiempo para aprender de cada lugar que visitase. Alegando que el negocio iba viento en popa, invitándola algún día-si sus caminos se cruzaban-a probar las delicias que sus manos y su magia pudieran preparar.

Akko por supuesto aun guardaba el cupón especial para una comida gratis, que vino adjuntada a la carta.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, mientras masticaba otro bombón. Guardaba el cupón en una pequeña caja de madera, dentro de su mochila de viaje, su equipaje ligero, junto con muchos otros recuerdos y cartas.

Nostálgica, hizo los bombones a un lado, estirando un brazo y tomando entre sus dedos la correa de su mochila, extrayendo de la misma una pequeña caja de madera. No era extravagante de ninguna forma.

Al abrirla, una muy ordenada pila de cartas se presentó ante ella, así como unos cuantos objetos pequeños.

Entre ellos una brújula.

La brújula no era nada del otro mundo, exceptuando la similitud de su diseño a la esos antiguos relojes de bolsillo. Akko cubrió la cara traslucida donde podía verse claramente la aguja, suspendida, inmóvil; con la tapa de plata. En la misma estaba grabada la silueta de un lobo, aquel era el sello de Constanze.

La pequeña alemana se la había dado el mismo día de su graduación.

Mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, y cejas fruncidas, con un adorable mohín de fastidio adornando su boca. En su momento, Amanda había bromeado acerca de lo avergonzada y triste que Constance debía estar para esconderse detrás de Jasminka al entregar el regalo-ganando, como era de esperar, una patada en las piernas de parte de la más baja-; para que luego, desprevenida, Akko capturara la suave y tersa voz de Constanze murmurar:

—Para que nos encuentres.

Al inicio Akko no comprendió a que se refirió-especialmente porque se había girado con asombro al oírle hablar-, pero con el tiempo, y tras recibir una única carta de ella tras un año, el propósito del regalo fue claro para ella.

Por lo que había oído de boca de otras brujas durante sus espectáculos en Europa, Constanze había comenzado por si misma su propia compañía de desarrollo tecnológico y mecánico mágico. Oculta la mayor parte del tiempo en su taller, cuya ubicación parecía inaccesible para hasta la más poderosa magia de rastreo. Rumores decían que negociaba las patentes de sus creaciones con suma precaución, manteniéndose alejada especialmente de facciones políticas.

Algo totalmente comprensible, Constanze tenía el cerebro y el talento para crear el armamento de al menos diez ejércitos, en cuestión de una semana como máximo.

La brújula que sostenía en sus manos, era, por lo tanto-y como ella se permitía presumir-una muestra de completa confianza. La aguja solo marcaría el rumbo cuando Akko sintiera deseos de verla, de ir a visitarla. Lo mismo que con las demás, según las instrucciones que Constanze se molestó en adjuntar en un pequeño papel, la aguja había sido creada a base de una aleación especial de oricalco y sangre de cada una-Akko no sabía cómo fue que consiguió lo segundo, pero apostaba que Sucy había tenido algo que ver-; desde Lotte hasta Diana. Siempre que Akko sintiera necesidad de ver a alguna de ellas, la brújula indicaría su posición, sin falta.

Akko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la aguja brillar y moverse inmediatamente apuntando al Oeste, hacia América donde seguramente en algún lugar estuviera Amanda.

Su rebelde amiga opto, para sorpresa de muchas, el volver a casa. Admitiendo a solas, que no estaba muy segura de que hacer con su vida ya terminada la escuela. Akko había sugerido que se convirtiera en bailarina mágica, uniéndose a ella como su asistente en sus actos, pero Amanda sencillamente rio, alegando que no iba a ir con ella y morir de hambre-Akko bufo molesta ante el recuerdo, sus actos no eran lucrativos del todo, pero tampoco es que estuviera en la calle pidiendo limosna-; enviando de vez en cuando alguna que otra carta para avisar como le iba.

En la última que Akko había recibido, la letra de Amanda detonaba algo cercano a la expectación, Amanda no dio muchos detalles, aunque Akko dedujo que la pelirroja finalmente había decidido darle un uso a su licencia internacional.

Y hablando de trabajo-la aguja se movió inmediatamente, señalando el noreste-Diana debía estar esforzándose en sus estudios como era usual en su persona.

Ser líder de la familia Cavendish no era una tarea fácil, Akko aun recordaba la muy inusual pero soñolienta cara de la rubia durante el último año, estudiando constantemente finanzas, en vista que no podía dejar la administración de sus propiedades y de la escasa fortuna que aún quedaba en su familia a manos de su tía Daryl y sus primas.

No obstante, de acuerdo con Diana, al parecer desde su visita no anunciada en la casa durante el primer año, la relación que la familia compartiera en general, cambio a una más respetuosa, menos tensa-claro que Diana se quejaba a veces, por medio de su familiar; que su tía y primas le ocasionaban jaqueca-; consiguiendo cierto nivel de harmonía en la residencia.

Lo que parecía beneficiar en algo a Diana, ya que la última vez que se comunicaron-cerca de medio año atrás-, la muchacha parecía bastante segura de poder dejar su hogar en manos de su tía, siquiera temporalmente, mientras emprendía un corto viaje con el fin de expandir sus conocimientos en medicina.

La magia podría ayudar en el campo de la sanación, pero sin la debida preparación, conocimientos y entrenamiento en respecto al aspecto moderno de la misma-medicina mágica o no-, Diana no sería capaz de llevar el nombre de su familia con orgullo ante los demás.

Akko rodo los ojos al recordar aquello, ni un año sabático podía permitirse la muchacha. No es como si Akko no viera su empeño como algo asombroso y noble, pero en su opinión, Diana merecía ir por ahí y hacer el tonto de vez en cuando.

Es más, apostaría su alma-apuesta peligrosa advertiría Sucy, con su sádica sonrisa-de que Lotte estaría de acuerdo con ella.

De un momento a otro, los dulces no parecían tan deliciosos. Akko dirigió una mirada cansada a la caja que tenía sobre el regazo, quedaban aún más de la mitad, tomando uno entre el pulgar y el índice. Era un bombón con la forma de un capullo de rosa blanco, moteada con almendras troceadas.

—Es como una flor hongo…—musito, melancólica. El dulce le recordó a sus dos amigas, se dio cuenta, mordiendo el capullo.

Igual que un golpe en el estómago, Akko empezó a sentir un sabor acido inundar sus papilas gustativas, aterrándose al minuto siguiente, al tratar de abrir la boca sin conseguirlo. Sus labios aparentemente se contrajeron hacia adentro, justo igual como cuando niña, ingenuamente comía los caramelos que la anciana de la tienda de víveres le daba en vez del cambio.

Caramelos agrios y de viejas.

¡Tenía que escupir inmediatamente! ¡¿Se suponía, acaso, que la garganta le picara como si hubiera comido un habanero?!

Akko se lanzó en picada contra los regalos. Abriendo los paquetes, rompiendo los envoltorios. Si no estaba del todo errada, cuando hizo su tour en Londres consiguió hacerse con una de esas raras marcas de soda, marca familiar. Niños, ancianos, madres y padres, hasta la suegra se veían dichosos en los comerciales de dudosa calidad, de poder saborear la bebida azucarada.

Azucarada y fría, porque Akko la encontró de milagro en la mini nevera portátil, a este punto llorando mares. Ugh, ahora el chocolate pareció transformarse en chicle, uno muy molesto de masticar, apenas podía mover los dientes.

Destapando la botella plástica de tres litros, la japonesa introdujo la misma como pudo entre sus dientes, tosiendo y ahogándose con el líquido, pero aliviada al comprobar que al parecer el chicle perdía su consistencia ante la bebida. Cuando finalmente Akko sintió los dientes libres y la boca fresca, arrojo la gaseosa a un lado del carruaje, dando arcadas como si acabara de salir a la superficie tras caer en el mismo océano.

Con el ceño fruncido y la lengua fuera- ligeramente coloreada en una tonalidad amarilla-gateo hasta la caja de chocolates que se había caído al suelo, con los ojos igual a dos llamas incandescentes.

¡¿Cuál era el nombre de la mentada compañía?! ¡Que insolencia el darle a sus clientes dulces mágicos sin avisar!

Sin embargo, su enojo duro pocos minutos al ver un pequeño papel caer de la tapa de la caja, era una nota.

Una nota con una letra que conocía _demasiado bien_.

 _Espero te gusten los dulces, glotona._

 _Con cariño, Sucy._

— ¡SUCHIII! —bramo, aunque el grito fuera incomprensible e ilógico debido a que todavía le ardía la lengua, y la misma seguía fuera de su boca.

¡Apenas aterrizara, Sucy se enfrentaría a su furia!

O al menos, a su furia verbal, si es que su lengua se mejoraba completamente para entonces.

* * *

Izuku permitió a su cabeza caer contra la fría superficie del escritorio.

Uraraka Ochako, mejor conocida por el nombre de Uravity no pudo hacer más que dirigir una sonrisa piadosa en dirección a la cabeza rizada de su amigo.

—No fue tu culpa, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Golpee a la hija del Primer Ministro.

—Fue accidente…

—Accidente o no le rompí la nariz, Ochako…

— ¡Con el codo! ¡Y fue solo porque esa reportera se te acerco de golpe con todo y cámara!

Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eso no me excusa—sin separarse del escritorio, levanto el rostro, torciéndose sus labios al ver el artículo expuesto en la primera planta de Héroes Mensuales.

" _Torpezas del Mes: Cuando el codo de la justicia golpea duro"_

Era un título de muy mal gusto, creía Izuku, frunciendo las cejas en clara señal de irritación, viendo nuevamente la gran foto del momento exacto en que, nervioso, su codo se movió instintivamente hacia atrás tras perder ligeramente el equilibrio, y el inesperado movimiento rompió el tabique de la despampanante joven-que irónicamente, él había salvado de unos secuestradores-; quien era nada más y nada menos que la hija del Primer Ministro del país.

¡Toda una hazaña sin duda!

Pero la cosa no había término ahí: la muchacha en vez de ser comprensiva con su pequeño error, estuvo por más de diez minutos quejándose a voz alta que su bello rostro había quedado arruinado de forma permanente. Y aunque el Ministro poseía sentido común, estando más que agradecido por el rescate veloz de su hija, la fémina tomo aquello como ofensa directa a su persona.

Lo que por supuesto, había derivado en la sección amarillista de la revista más popular en el país. Con toda la primera plana dedicada al incidente, donde no se hacía mención ni por asomo del hecho de que la chica fue salvada de unos posibles extorsionadores.

No señor, toda la página se dedicó exclusivamente a expresar la incompetencia de sus propios reflejos.

Lo cual, si era honesto consigo mismo, no era algo errado para criticar.

— ¿Por qué soy así, Ochako? —pregunto con voz monótona, estaba tan cansado de repente, tal vez el stress absorbía su energía vital más de lo usual—Todo iba bien, pero entonces, esa reportera…

Ochako tomo un poco del té verde que su amigo se tomó la molestia de servirle al entrar ella a su oficina, estaba tibio, pero aun sabía bien. Callando unos momentos a fin de sopesar la pregunta-después de todo, Deku nunca preguntaba las cosas de modo sarcástico-, tomando un segundo sorbo antes de contestar.

—Solo es pánico escénico.

—Puedo hablar en las entrevistas.

—Pero te pones a murmurar a mitad de ellas.

El joven sintió las mejillas arder ante la sonrisa de su amiga, en primer lugar, porque era el tipo de sonrisas que ella ponía cuando tenía conocimiento de causa, y en segundo lugar, porque estaba en lo cierto.

Claro, llamarlo _pánico escénico_ no era, en opinión suya, muy acertado a la hora de calificar el nerviosismo que sentía ante las lentes de las cámaras-no se sentía como en el festival deportivo-, atentas y dispuestas a inmortalizar cada movimiento, cada acción, golpe y palabras que salieran de su boca.

El término no alcanzaba a abarcar el modo en que la ansiedad, por no ocurrírsele una respuesta inteligente a una pregunta, tardando cerca de cinco minutos-tras murmurar en voz alta-se asentaba en garganta, dotando al tono de su voz un aire inseguro, dubitativo o en ocasiones confundido. El infinito set de ping-pong que jugaba con los reporteros soltando pregunta tras pregunta, para después saltar a otra, sin darle tiempo para terminar de procesar las mismas, solía marearle.

Sin mencionar que la prensa y la televisora tenían una extraña fascinación por las medias tintas, y a veces, Izuku leía u oía cosas que no habían salido de su boca. No malas por supuesto, pero había cierto aire malicioso en las mismas, ya fuera por como estuvieran escritas o formuladas.

Sin olvidar la insistencia de los reporteros a la hora de hacer sus notas, su rudeza a la hora de preguntar, y que tiraran de las orejas de su traje cada vez que el trataba de huir.

En definitiva, lo que Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku, sufría era **pánico mediático**.

No siempre había sido así. En sus inicios tras graduarse y abrir su pequeña agencia independiente, Izuku conto con la suerte de ser relativamente nuevo en el mundo del cual ahora formaba parte. Nadie prestaba mucha atención a los primerizos, ni siquiera a Bakogou o Todoroki, pese a ser los favoritos en la academia para el estrellato.

La experiencia de campo que tuvieron durante secundaria no se compraba con el hecho de tener que, ahora, mantener sus nombres y fama por cuenta propia. No con veteranos al frente, con historiales más extensos, así como una popularidad asegurada tras años de servicio.

Ellos estaban bajo los ojos del mundo, se cayeran o levantaran. Lo que en definitiva, era un territorio de constante cambio. Un día podrían quererte, a la mañana siguiente puede que se olvidaran del incendio que evitaste, la familia que salvaste, el tren que detuviste de chocar. Una frase mal formulada tenía el poder de hacerte ver como un héroe imbécil o sencillamente como el menos brillante del montón.

A lo mejor tal vez era por eso que la mayoría de sus compañeros optaron por unirse a agencias ya establecidas, antes que iniciar las suyas propias.

— ¿En la revista hablan de alguien más que no sea de mí?—inquirió esperanzado, puede que él se llevase el título del mes en metidas de pata, pero a lo mejor no era el único.

—Bueno…—tomando la revista entre sus manos, Ochako comenzó a pasar las páginas de la misma— ¡Oh, mira, aquí hablan de Iida! —exclamo alegre, mostrando a Deku una foto en miniatura del perfil del mismo, con el casco de su traje puesto, para después apartar el artículo, aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer—"Rescates en tiempo record. Otra vez el héroe turbo salva a un grupo de rehenes en menos de dos minutos en menos de una semana. Ya hace más de un año que su hermano mayor, Ingenium, se retiró debido a las heridas recibidas en el cumplimiento de su deber, dejándole incapacitado para continuar con sus labores. Aunque joven e inexperto en muchos aspectos, las personas de Tokyo están ansiosas de ver su crecimiento como héroe" —súbitamente los labios de Ochako se tornaron más suaves—Iida-kun ciertamente se está esforzando mucho, ¿no crees?

—Era de esperar, él es así—concordó Izuku, olvidando temporalmente su pena para dirigir sus pensamientos en respecto a su amigo.

Iida-ahora conocido como Ingenium Second- asumió el mando dentro de Idaten, la agencia de héroes de su hermano en Tokyo, tras la graduación.

El principio-y como les confeso a ambos durante la cena familiar a la cual él, Uraraka y Todoroki fueron invitados- aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado al hecho de que ahora, tanto la agencia misma como los sidekicks que tenían una lealtad absoluta hacia el mayor de la familia, estuvieran ahora bajo su mando. Pero hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento por las constantes conversaciones telefónicas, almuerzos ocasionales y mensajes de texto entre los tres, Iida parecía estar llevando bien las cosas.

Repentinamente, Ochako chillo, horrorizada, ocasionando que Deku diera un respingo abandonando su asiento para ir a su lado viendo la revista.

¿Habría sucedido algo grave?

En la misma sección amarillista en que estuviera exponiéndose el origen de su pena, tal vez la segunda página, había una fotografía de Ochako, Jirou y Hagakure-o al menos, de los guantes y botas que flotaban en mitad del aire, remarcando su existencia-, luchando contra un villano del tipo mutante, tal vez de tres metros de altura. Sin embargo, en la misma una de las botas de Uravity era señalada por una flecha roja, que se unía a un círculo donde había una ampliación de los tacones de la misma.

Asi como del notable pedazo de-

— ¡Creí que nadie había notado eso! —igual de madura a un tomate, Uraraka comenzó a levitar por el aire, teniendo Deku que estirar el brazo para impedir que la revista ascendiera con ella, en dirección al techo. Uraraka tenía el rostro cubierto con ambas manos—Jirou me aseguro que seguro no se dieron cuenta, y Hagakure juro que había revisado los reporteros seguro ni me estaban prestando atención—afirmo con pena.

—No es algo tan malo.

— ¡Deku, pise mierda, no me digas que no es malo!

Deku levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición, no podía discutir con Uraraka cuando se ponía así. No porque fuera mortalmente violenta o agresiva. Seguía siendo la amable y simpática Uraraka Ochako de secundaria, solo que ahora al igual que toda heroína dentro del sistema heroico actual, tomaba muy enserio su apariencia para con los medios de comunicación, revista de chismes o no.

Al igual que sus compañeras de agencia: Jirou y Hagakure. Las tres formaban parte de una agencia exclusivamente de heroínas. La misma era cercana a la ciudad natal de Uraraka, por lo cual resultaba bastante simple para ella ir y venir en sus turnos, días libres y festividades entre ambos lugares, ayudando de esa manera a su padre con su empresa de construcción cada vez que tuviera tiempo libre.

Lo último lo hacía sentir feliz. En ocasiones, Uraraka comentaba lo agotador que resultaba, pero se notaba en su sonrisa satisfecha, así como en el cuidado que ponía para ir ahorrando a fin de depositar, como mínimo, un cuarto de su salario para conseguir el dinero suficiente para enviar a sus padres a unas vacaciones a Hawaii.

Opto por hojear la revista por su cuenta, el bochorno no se le iría a Uraraka de la noche a la mañana, lo mejor en estos casos era dejarla ser.

En la sección de Logros Dignos. Había una primera plana que mostraba a quien fuera la antigua vicepresidente de clase, Yaoyorozu Momo. Siendo el titular del artículo:

" **Ascenso Aplastante. Líder de la Nueva Rama de Hermandad en Kyoto".**

Deku sintió la necesidad de soltar la revista y aplaudir por ella. Yaoyorozu-Yaomomo, como las chicas y el resto de la clase le decían, aun hoy día con cariño-comenzó a trabajar en una agencia conocida como Hermandad, la misma poseía sedes a lo largo de Japón, que se rumoreaba, tenía contacto con las altas esferas políticas y policiales.

La información dada a conocer al público era que en cada oficina se asignaba a un líder cabeza que representara a su zona. Dicho líder tenía un puesto permanente, ya que una de las peculiaridades de Hermandad, era su programa de intercambio de héroes entre sedes, donde los miembros de las diferentes agencias tras pasar una rigurosa selección por la Sede Primaria, eran asignados a otras áreas o ciudades, con una permanencia de dos meses, volviendo a sus agencias originales hasta que volviera a llamarse para una nueva rotación.

Algunos podrían considerarlo un tanto fastidioso y problemático, pero Yaoyorozu lo veía como una experiencia enriquecedora. La idea de tener la posibilidad de adaptarse a diversas situaciones y a la vez de interactuar con diversos superiores, aprendiendo diferentes técnicas y protocolos, el poder mejorar sus capacidades de adaptación en el campo de batalla, le entusiasmaba.

Continúo leyendo, pasando a otra hoja, soltando una risa involuntaria al ver el rostro indiferente de Todoroki rodeado de corazones.

" **Frost Fire, el príncipe de mirada fría que enciende corazones"**

Dios, si Todoroki leyera-que menos mal no lo hacía-lo que estaba ahí escrito, seguro le darían ganas de rodar los ojos, arrugar la nariz, quemando la revista hasta convertirla en cenizas.

Después de todo, él nunca había sido alguien habido por atención de parte del género femenino, consideraba las relaciones como un asunto delicado, que no tenían cabida en su rutina como héroe.

Frost Fire, ese era su nombre ahora, el héroe que podía congelarte hasta los huesos, pero a la vez, el mismo hombre capaz de crear una lluvia de fuego ardiente con un solo chasquido de sus dedos.

Un héroe solitario que no se había afiliado a ninguna agencia en particular, pero tampoco había abierto una. Izuku sabía por mensajes de texto a media noche-cerca de la hora de la cena, casi siempre-que Todoroki de hecho solo estaba trabajando por su cuenta, con el fin de amasar suficiente dinero abrir una agencia propia para de ese modo independizarse completamente, haciéndose a futuro del cargo de los costes del hospital en el cual estaba internada su madre.

Según Todoroki, si conseguía convertir en realidad lo que era el primer paso en sus planes, existía la posibilidad de poder liberar a su madre del hospital, o al menos, del hecho de tener que depender económicamente del dinero de Todoroki Enji.

Para Izuku sus motivos eran más que justificados, pero no podía evitar bromear a veces con su amigo sobre que otra de las razones de que no quisiera trabajar en una agencia, era porque no solo le resultaba complicado el socializar con gente nueva, sino que además, señalo su rápida impaciencia para con el papeleo.

Todoroki solía colgarle tras decir ese tipo de chistes, mientras él se reía. Para nadie era secreto que aunque responsable, el muchacho odiaba con toda su alma tener que escribir reporte tras reporte sobre sus contribuciones a la sociedad y alcanzarlo a las oficinas correspondientes, a fin ganar su salario.

Siguió hojeando la revista, decepcionándose de no encontrar mucho más de sus demás compañeros, recordando que era lo poco que recordaba de los mismos desde la última vez que la clase se había reunido a un bar para celebrar, año y medio tras la graduación.

Por el lado de Ojiro, Tokoyami y Shouji. Los tres se habían unido a una agencia ubicada en los barrios urbanos de Kyoto. Hasta donde ellos dieron a conocer, las actividades acostumbradas de la misma se centraban en patrullaje, ayudar a civiles y detener criminales las veinticuatro horas del día. Trabajando ocasionalmente con una agencia vecina, en la cual Kaminari, Sero y Rikido eran un trio reconocido por su trabajo en equipo, así como buena disposición y uso de sus habilidades.

En el caso de Koda, siempre gentil y callado, a diferencia del resto, él fue reclutado por una agencia que tenía especial interés en héroes con características animales, junto con Tsuyu.

Su talento para comunicarse y domar a las bestias resultaba bastante útil para las operaciones de rescate o reconocimiento, mientras que Tsuyu era una heroína tanto fuera como dentro del agua, conservando aun el contacto con los héroes marítimos con quienes había tenido su pasantía. Solicitando su asistencia en operaciones navales en alguna que otra ocasión.

Aooyama y Ashido también trabajan juntos, no como un dúo, pero eran los héroes más famosos en Shibuya, héroes estelares casi, no tanto por sus hazañas, sino por la facilidad que tenían-e Izuku envidiaba aquello-para desenvolverse con gracia y calma delante de las cámaras y la prensa, así como con sus fans. Su sociabilidad creaba una especie de confianza instantánea, estando las personas más que dispuestos a confiar su seguridad y bienestar a ambos, aferrándose a la idea de que ellos los mantendrían seguros de cualquier peligro.

Mineta resulto ser una sorpresa inesperada para todos. De algún modo extraño, el más bajo de sus compañeros había conseguido hacerse de una agencia de héroes personal.

Izuku adjudicaba su éxito a la imagen pública-una muy diferente de la real, tanto el resto como Izuku sabían perfectamente-que el mismo tenia para con los grupos adolescentes que buscaban un modelo de héroe que resaltara la opulencia, así como la popularidad entre ambos sexos, como era el caso de muchos de los héroes empleados en la agencia de Mineta. Hombres y mujeres por igual podrían ser considerados modelos de revista, estrellas de cine e incluso esculturas de perfección viviente.

Al parecer el curso de negocios opcional que Mineta tomo como tarea opcional durante el tercer año le había servido de algo, manejando su agencia igual que un pequeño empresario.

Aunque aquello también tenía sus desventajas, como la de ser dejado de lado e incluso ignorado, no solo por su estatura, sino también por el hecho de que la gente estaba más ocupada en prestar atención a los héroes afiliados a su agencia que al fundador de la misma.

No obstante, luego era Izuku el que tenía que recibir a un borracho Mineta a las 4 AM. En la puerta de su departamento, siendo forzado a tomar una ronda de copas con él, quejándose sin ton ni son sobre lo injusta que era la vida, de las muchachas de secundaria que aún estaban muy verdes para apreciar los pelos de chivo que empezaron a crecer alrededor de su barbilla y labios, su barba, su orgullo. Asi como de la secretaria de turno que tenía-la misma según Mineta-, quien pedía un aumento usando tácticas de seducción demasiado avanzadas.

Lo último siempre hacia arder un poco las mejillas de Izuku. Solo Mineta podría dar un aumento a su secretaria con tal de que esta le modelara en mini falda.

Finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, Kirishima tomo la decisión de continuar bajo la guía de Fat Gum, afiliándose a su agencia tras terminar la secundaria. Hasta el momento su logros eran modestos pero apreciados, Izuku incluso había oído sobre ciertas hazañas suyas de estudiantes que solían conversar cerca de la tienda de conveniencia que visitaba durante el almuerzo.

Y Bakogou…

Bueno, naturalmente le iba bien. De hecho, la popularidad de Kacchan estaba muy por sobre la suya-por un escaso 10%, como se molestaba en recordarle Iida-, aunque por supuesto igualmente tenía sus problemas.

Sus dedos volvieron casi por instinto a la sección amarillista, justo en la última página. Izuku sintió ganas de carcajearse, pero se contuvo.

" **El Héroe que saca a flote las lágrimas, enemigo de la infancia"**

Y esos eran los niños.

Era un tanto risible a decir verdad, _los niños adoraban a invencible héroe que Bakogou representaba_ , o al menos, así resultaba hasta que lo tenían de frente-ya fuese para pedir su autógrafo, alabarle o sencillamente admirarle-, notando como sus ojos se entornaban siempre de forma peligrosa, la inmediata dureza en sus rasgos, emulando en sus mentes inocentes a sus padres, cuando los mismos les reñían posiblemente; rompiendo a llorar, disculparse y huir.

Kacchan nunca fue bueno para tratar con sutileza a otras personas, especialmente quienes entraban en la categoría de infantes.

Por ello, si bien su carrera iba, como era de esperar, en una dirección sobresaliente. Su forma de tratar a sus fanáticos más pequeños era lo que ocasionaba una baja en sus ratings de popularidad-no solo entre los grupos de menores de edad, sino también para con adultos, después de todo los niños tenían madres y padres, los ancianos no eran particularmente cálidos en respecto a él tampoco, ya fuera por sus malos modales o el hecho de que gritara para hacerse oír, que estuvieran viejos no significaba no fueran capaces de oírle.

Ah, pero ahí donde Bakogou era terrible, Izuku brillaba.

Los niños le admiraban también por supuesto, las niñas particularmente-aunque era un poco penoso que esto se debiera al diseño de su traje, los ancianos lo tenían por un buen samaritano que los ayudaba en cualquier tipo de situación en que se encontrasen. Las madres veían en él una buena influencia para sus hijos, no solo por sus manera respetuosa de ser, sino también por sus valores morales-que dio a conocer de milagro en las pocas entrevistas que salieron bien…-, y por supuesto lo que resultaba aún más sorprendente en su opinión, era que las mujeres lo tuvieran en alta estima. Lo suficiente para tener un club de fans.

No era tan grande como el de Todoroki, pero sí bastante considerablemente extenso.

Pero para todos-incluyéndole-el hecho de que existiera un grupo de chicas, tanto mujeres como estudiantes de secundaria que ocasionalmente le enviaban flores, regalos, inesperadas cartas de amor-Izuku siempre sentía que estuviera tocando hierro ardiente cuando tenía una en las manos-; resultaba un tipo de realidad alternativa para él.

Una realidad que era tanto o más agradable que el papel que descansaba en su escritorio, junto a un sobre roto. Dejo la revista de lado, cogiendo de forma un tanto reticente la carta. La misiva llego esa misma mañana, ahí en el buzón de su departamento. Resultando imposible ignorar lo escrito como malas noticias, aun ahora.

 _Sondeo de Popularidad Heroica._

 _No es con alarma que debemos informarle sobre los resultados del siguiente sondeo._

 _De acuerdo a nuestras encuestas, así como a la inspección realizada por la unidad especial de investigación e inspección del gobierno japonés, la agencia Heroic Peace no cuenta con la popularidad suficiente entre la ciudadanía, ni tampoco con la cantidad de miembros requerida como pre-requisito, el mismo especificado en el párrafo quinto de las leyes heroicas: Para abrir una agencia y permitir su permanencia, la misma debe tener al menos tres miembros entre los cuales pueden figurar el dueño de la agencia misma._

 _Los miembros no pueden ser transferidos de otras agencias, sino que estos deben estar afiliados en primer lugar a la susodicha. El periodo de espera para tales afiliaciones es de tres años y siete meses. Quedando solo siete meses del tiempo estipulado para que encuentre nuevos compañeros de trabajo._

 _De no cumplir con las condiciones acordadas antes del tiempo límite, es con tristeza informarle que Heroic Peace cerrara, teniendo que esperar un periodo de dos años para volver a abrirla._

 _Por otra parte, ha de informarse que goza de buena opinión entre los civiles y la ciudadanía en general dentro y fuera del área de su jurisdicción en otros distritos en el país. No obstante, sus continuos accidentes y despliegues de pobre expresividad para con los medios de comunicación no producen resultados favorables. En el mejor de los casos, su popularidad está estancada en un nivel normal, decente, pero no llamativo, ni mucho menos notorio. Nuestra oficina teme que a menos que usted, el héroe con el nombre alias Deku, no encuentre un modo de mejorar su propio desenvolvimiento ante las cámaras, su trayectoria laboral terminara por caer en picada._

 _Eso es todo, nuevamente, apreciamos de antemano que confié en la información que desinteresadamente le proporcionamos._

 _Atten. La Oficina de Sondeos Heroicos._

—Todavía te quedan siete meses—añadió Ochako, con tono esperanzado, aterrizando calmadamente a su derecha poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—Ya te has hecho de un nombre, estoy segura de que alguien vendrá a solicitar trabajar contigo tarde o temprano.

—Tal vez…Eso por supuesto solo si—Ochako pico su mejilla, indicándole que nuevamente había comenzado a murmurar por lo bajo, Deku se aclaró la garganta, desviando su mirada de la suya—Lo siento, la costumbre.

—No pasa nada, pero enserio Deku-kun, yo creo que si le das tiempo al asunto y te concentras en hacer un buen trabajo seguramente aparecerá alguien.

En ese momento el sonido de una alarma rompió la atmosfera que se formó entre ambos. Ochako rebusco en los bolsillos de su traje, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su celular, era su alarma.

—Oye tengo que irme a entrar en mi turno con las chicas, pero no dejes que esto te deprima, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tratare, pero no prometo nada—comento el con desanimo despidiéndola con un suave ondeo de su mano, al verla abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Por supuesto, la despedida no duro mucho tiempo, porque Ochako apareció nuevamente, sosteniendo la perilla y asomando la cabeza dentro.

— ¡Casi se me olvida! — ¿acaso quería decir otra cosa?—Deku lo sabes cierto, siempre puedes tratar de llamarlo a él.

Deku parpadeo confundido.

—All Might, estoy segura de que si alguien puede darte consejo es el.

* * *

Muchas personas sin duda tacharían sus acciones de bizarras, peculiares o incluso lunáticas.

Sobrado bastaba decir que a Akko eso le importaba un pepino, si ella quería abrazar el buzón de correos de su casa, besando su fría superficie metálica-decorada con polluelos de colores pasteles –iba a hacerlo.

Estuvo ausente de casa cerca de seis años-exceptuando esos dos meses que volvió tras la graduación, teniendo tiempo de calidad con sus padres-, siendo algo justificado que sintiera un impulso casi mecánico en arrojarse sobre cada objeto y trozo de tierra que formaban parte de la casa que la había visto crecer, despidiéndose posteriormente de ella para ir a Europa, a Luna Nova.

A su derecha vio el pequeño jardín delantero en el que de niña ella y su madre solían plantar todo tipo de flores. Akko rio al ver a los hipogrifos entrar con todo y carruaje, solo para comenzar a comer los tomates maduros de la mini huerta, situada a la izquierda del jardín.

Su madre no se enojaría por un par de tomates perdidos. Ya era casi una costumbre que si Akko no era la que los hurtaba a escondidas, su padre lo hacía.

—Son dulces, ¿a qué si? —pregunto a los animales, arrancando dos tomates más. Extendiendo ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido de éxtasis al ver a las criaturas atrapar los tomates con sus lenguas, y masticara— ¡Aw, son tan lindos! —sus brillantes ojos negros, sus suaves plumas. Para Akko resultaba incomprensible que la mayoría del mundo mágico no tuviera la necesidad de abrazar sus grandes cuellos, y besar sus redondas cabezas de águila—Iré por una manguera para servirles un poco de agua, deben tener sed.

Trotando, Akko rodeo la casa, deteniéndose a unos cinco pasos, encontrando la manguera en el mismo lugar de siempre, conectada a la canilla de agua, resguardada por macetas con cactus pequeños-al parecer su padre los estaba cuidando bien, ya tenían pequeños botones de flores en su superficie espinosa-, desenredándola para luego abrir el grifo.

Volviendo al patio delantero, inspecciono con la vista, encontrando la palangana plástica que su madre solía usar para poner la ropa destinada a tenderse. Era bastante grande como para que ambos hipogrifos pudieran meter sus lenguas, bebiendo acostados en el pasto, un tanto apretujados pero dichosos de tener al fin un merecido descanso.

Akko dejo el agua de la manguera correr, los animales eran conocidos por tener una sed casi insaciable. Mejor si tomaban cuanto pudieran, los pobrecitos más tarde iban a tener que emprender vuelo nuevamente.

Lo cual era una lástima, pero Akko deseo internamente que les diera sueño, durmiéndose ahí en el patio. Sería como tener los perros que su padre nunca se dio el lujo de adoptar por ser Tulus el mañoso dueño de casa.

Para el momento en que los oídos de la bruja fueron capaces de registrar los ronquidos de los hipogrifos, la mencionada se dispuso a desempacar los regalos que traía. Depositándolos con cuidado sobre la antigua carretilla roja de plástico dispuesta, haciendo una mueca al ver que no había mucho espacio, decidiendo dejar los pesados cerca de la puerta de cristal corrediza.

Una puerta corrediza que estaba abierta ligeramente.

Akko sudo frio, no era costumbre de sus padres el dejar la puerta abierta. Si bien el grueso vidrio que prácticamente gritaba: Soy frágil, rómpeme. Era, _por defecto_ la única falla de seguridad en su hogar, actividades criminales como robos no eran comunes.

Bueno, de hecho ningún tipo de actividad criminal era _común o posible_ ahí. El vecindario de Akko era una comunidad quirkless, desde la anciana de la verdulería, hasta el matrimonio de recién casados-que a estas alturas, Akko no sabía si seguían juntos o se habrían divorciado, optimistamente aposto con su madre que terminarían teniendo un hijo-, la soltera más bonita, o el oficinista más aburrido. Todos y cada uno de sus vecinos eran normales al hartazgo, amaban la normalidad, la harmonía que significaba no tener que padecer diariamente del peligro innecesario al asociarse pasado lo establecido con los usuarios de particularidades.

Si, Akko tenía que admitirlo, sonaba bastante racista. Aunque por supuesto ese no era el caso por entero.

Inicialmente las comunidades quirkless, se crearon en aquellos días tumultuosos en que los súper poderes y habilidades especiales despertaban cada vez más en la población general. El temor de que tarde o temprano las personas comunes o corrientes fueran victimas de aquellos que nacían con un kosei, los conflictos civiles entre las fuerzas policiales y los individuos que a futuro se denominarían villanos. Todo eso, así como otros factores secundarios llevaron a la minoría ahora existente-que así lo deseara-a vivir de forma apartada de las áreas urbanas de distintas ciudades.

Un sitio ideal para crear a los hijos decían algunos, un ambiente de contención para los los ancianos que merecían un futuro tranquilo, sin tumultos, donde la delincuencia tenía el más bajo índice de actividad, siendo el peor criminal que uno pudiera encontrar, un simple pervertido de turno espiando a las mujeres en sus casas.

Akko recordó que eso solo pasó una vez, teniendo ella siete. Las vecinas llamaron a su madre para hacer al tipo pulpa con la pala de jardinería.

Se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿qué hacia ella acordándose de las lecciones de Historia General de sus días de escuela media?, alguien o algo merodeaba por su casa. Miro el horizonte, ya teñido en la gama de rosas y violetas del anochecer.

Si conocía a sus padres tan bien como ella creía, volverían dentro de poco. Estirando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa presuntuosa, abrió sus manos.

—Ven a mí—ordeno, materializándose en sus palmas la larga, antigua y mágica varita, el Shiny Rod—No se escapara—aseguro, abriendo lentamente la puerta corrediza, sacándose las zapatillas, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido.

La sala de estar, la cocina y baño no parecían vandalizados de ninguna forma. No faltaban cubiertos, ni vajilla, el televisor estaba en su sitio junto con el equipo de radio, todas las cremas caras de su mama seguían donde la mujer acostumbraba a guardarlas.

Súbitamente, capto el sonido de cerámica resquebrajarse. Arriba de las escaleras, en el segundo piso.

Ahí está, pensó Akko, subiendo de puntillas escalón por escalón, cual si se moviera entre vidrios rotos. La vieja madera que formase las escaleras de la casa de sus memorias rechinaba si pisabas muy fuerte. No se daría el lujo de alertar al intruso de su presencia, el factor sorpresa era su as bajo la manga. Si no la veía venir, mucho menos vería al Shiny Rod golpear su cráneo.

El pasillo del segundo piso era estrecho por decir más, pero Akko nunca tomo la falta de espacio como un problema, después de todo su cuarto, así como el de sus padres y el ático eran bastantes amplios. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta que ella sabía dormitorio de sus progenitores, pego la oreja sobre la madera.

No se oía absolutamente nada. Eso significaba que el ladrón estaba en…

Nuevamente el sonido de libros cayendo al suelo le alerto, el ladrón estaba revisando sus cosas, se hallaba en su habitación.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Akko tomo la perilla, ingresando de golpe, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieran, elevando el Shiny Rod en alto.

Los libros de su viejo escritorio estaban por el suelo, y al lado de estos había una taza rota. Pero nadie a la vista.

¿El ladrón podria desvanecerse de forma tan simple?

Desconfiada, se acercó a los restos de cerámica rota, percatándose que olía a tilo, su padre al parecer otra vez estuvo tomando te en su habitación. Según la correspondencia que intercambiaba con su madre, aquello era una especie de ritual para no sentirla tan lejos. Suavizo su mirada, cuando se deshiciera del ladrón iba a abrazarlo al menos una vez al día desde hoy, Kagari Atsushi era un tanto parecido a un niño pequeño cuando se le negaba atención.

¡Ah, alto, no era momento para esto!

Sujetando firmemente el Shiny Rod entre sus manos, Akko comenzó a investigar el perímetro. Las ventanas de su cuarto estaban cerradas, la cama tendida, pulcra, despidiendo ese perfume de su marca preferida de jabón-bendita fuera su madre. Sus viejos posters de Shiny Chariot aun pegados a lo largo y ancho, su biblioteca con sus tomos de mangas, sus viejos libros de la escuela, álbumes.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar, ¿entonces donde…?

El armario, dedujo felicitándose por su ingenio. Apunto a la puerta con la inmensa varita, despidiendo sus esferas de cristal un resplandor aguamarina.

— ¡Ábrete Sesa…!—su voz se cortó en un chillido inteligible al sentir aterrizar ahí en medio de su cara un cuerpo peludo y blanco— ¡Ashgdgdjs!

Con una mano libre, trato de apartar lo que fuera que obstruía su rostro, los gruesos pelos de la entidad desconocida se le metían por la nariz, picándole como los mil infiernos.

Lastimosamente el ente no recibió con buen ánimo que tratara de apartarle de su cara, aferrándose a la misma con sus garras. Akko bramo de dolor, moviéndose frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, arrojando el Shiny Rod a un destino desconocido. Tiro del cuerpo con ambas manos, rechinando los dientes con fuerza al ver que el animal no pretendía desprenderse de su cara.

— ¿Akko? —llamo una voz femenina, escaleras abajo, una que Akko reconoció instantáneamente, moviendo los brazos en busca de su madre— ¡Hija, si eres tú! ¡Tulus, deja a Akko ahora! —Akko hubiese cantado los coros del aleluya, si Tulus hubiera sido un buen gato, soltándose al primer comando de la matriarca de la casa, pero no lo hizo—Con que esas tenemos, muy bien—Akko se tensó, no temía a su madre, de hecho confiaba de modo ciego en ella, un tipo de relación que no todas las madres e hijas podían gozar a plenitud, Kaede tenía un plan— ¡Salmon del pasillo de ofertas!

Akko sintió algo frio y húmedo rozar su mejilla, al tiempo en que el gato negro retraía sus garras, desprendiéndose de su cara, escupiendo la muchacha repetidamente. Que horrible era casi tragar unos cuantos pelos extraviados, pasando sus uñas a lo largo de su lengua. Girándose con los ojos como dos carbones ardientes, camino en dirección al felino que movía la cola con dicha, mascando el gran trozo de salmón.

— ¡Tulus, gato malo! —riño, recibiendo un siseo peligroso a modo de advertencia al acercarse— ¡no quiero tu mugre comida, mira como dejaste mi rostro! —lagrimas se agolparon en las esquinas de sus ojos al verse reflejada en un pequeño de los espejos colgados en la pared del pasillo, su nariz tenía un rasguño demasiado notorio y largo, al igual que sus mejillas y frente—Mañana es mi primera presentación aquí…—frustrada, volvió a mirar al gato, tan campante y feliz. No podía dejarlo salirse con la suya—Mama, Tulus tiro mis libros y rompió una taza—acuso, señalándolo con el índice.

Kaede rio, negando con la cabeza. No importaba si Akko tuviera ahora veintiún años, o treinta. Seguía siendo su caprichosa hija.

— ¡Kaede! —ambas mujeres dirigieron su atención a un Atsushi pálido y falto de aliento— ¡Kaede, hay unas bestias rarísimas en el patio! ¡Llamemos al control de plagas! ¡¿O es que no las viste?!

Kaede levanto una ceja, intrigada. Por la oscuridad de la noche no había sido capaz de ver a fondo el patio delantero, las sombras de los árboles de la casa vecina solía crear una sombra bastante profunda, siendo difícil diferenciar la silueta de su pequeña huerta, junto con la pared de cemento que dividía ambas viviendas.

Lo cierto es que Kaede ni se fijó en el patio, los paquetes a un lado de la puerta eran un posible indicio de que hija estaba dentro de casa. Entrando ansiosa por poder estrecharla en sus brazos.

Y en cualquier caso, si había bestias no violentas, ni tampoco devora hombres en el patio, existía una única explicación.

—Atsuko.

—No llamen al control de plagas, son mías. Bueno transporte que pague. Lo siento por asustarte papa.

Kaede no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa divertida por la situación. Tener a su hija en casa alegraba todo muchísimo más.

* * *

Nuevamente había hecho el ridículo.

No rompió la nariz de nadie, tampoco el brazo, hombro o alguna otra extremidad. Por el contrario, en su nerviosismo por impedir a una reportera con el escote demasiado abierto y bajo, de acercarse de mas, Deku había tratado de apartarla con delicadeza, tocando uno de sus pechos de forma accidental.

La reportera no tomo aquello como ofensa, sino como incentivo, acercándose aún más y batiendo las pestañas con intenciones que Izuku prefirió no reconocer como reales, ignorando que en ese justo momento en que su mano tocaba accidentalmente el seno.

Ya podía ver los encabezados mañana, a las gráficas del próximo sondeo expresando su futura disminución de popularidad entre las madres-dios, ya veía a su propia madre llamándolo el día siguiente para pedirle explicaciones, carajo-y a Mineta tocando su puerta para interrogarle por detalles de naturaleza pervertida que Izuku ni en sus más locos sueños le proporcionaría, recibiendo una serie de insultos fuera de lugar de parte del más bajo.

Suspiro, tirando su toalla mojada de sudor. Había terminado sus rondas, así como sus serie de ejercicios nocturnos, ahora solo quedaba tomar un baño e ir a dormir, con una pequeña chispa de optimismo a que mañana las cosas fueran mejor.

—" _Mejor, uh"—_ dejo escapar una risa monótona, vacía. Imposible, no tenía esperanzas ya. Estaba a siete meses de que su agencia cerrara, no contaba con la popularidad necesaria para atraer sangre nueva a la agencia.

Siempre puedes hablar con él.

Izuku seco su cabello, ya duchado, vestido con una camisa y pantalones para vestir, sentando en la cama. Las palabras de Ochako habían estado girando en su cabeza durante todo el día. Haciendo ahora eco con más fuerza, al ver el estampado de su frazada.

Pasada una semana de su graduación en U.A. All Might se presentó en su hogar, para darle a conocer de sus planes futuros: Iría a ver el mundo, al estar retirado tenía tanto dinero como tiempo de sobra. Confesando que si bien era familiar con América, o más concretamente con Estados Unidos, nunca se tomó la molestia de explorar más las fronteras del mundo. Esas serían sus vacaciones, un viaje sin fecha límite, haría turismo a lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Izuku aún conservaba las postales que llegaban, junto con pequeñas cartas y regalos envueltos en papel celofán, cubiertos de múltiple cantidad de estampillas, prueba fehaciente de que Yagi Toshinori gozaba de la paz tan merecida que se había ganado por su heroísmo.

Aquello hacia a Izuku inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, era la razón principal de que no quisiera llamarle.

Recordó su breve conversación en la playa el día de la graduación, ese momento irrepetible donde palabras de más sobraban. Izuku comprendía que su mentor considero su tarea completada aquel día, dejando atrás a un digno sucesor, un héroe capaz.

Por eso, la idea de pedir consejo justo ahora, que su maestro ya no estaba involucrado en el mundo al que tanto contribuyo, era un trago un tanto amargo para él.

¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Le llamaría la atención por ser tan pesimista?

Apretó los labios, indeciso. Tal vez estaba sobre analizando el asunto, All Might no era el tipo de persona que se molestara tan fácil, además, si era honesto consigo mismo, le gustaría hablar de nuevo con el hombre.

Determinado, tomo el celular de la mesa de luz a un lado de su cama, buscando el nombre en su lista de contactos y marco.

El tono de espera parecía algo de nunca acabar, tragando saliva ante la posibilidad de estar interrumpiendo su horario de sueño-Izuku no tenía idea de en qué punto del globo estaba ahora, puede que fuese madrugada donde sea que estuviera-, a lo mejor debía colgar.

— ¡Midoriya, my boy! _—_ Izuku dio un respingo, la voz de su maestro se oía como siempre, fuerte, clara _—_ No esperaba que llamaras, ¿Cómo has estado? —interrogo al instante, Izuku noto que se oía feliz— ¿Y bien?

—Pues bien, dentro de todo—era un tanto abrumador a decir verdad, una parte en lo profundo de su consciencia le decía que su maestro se escuchaba, _demasiado feliz_ —Aunque tengo un problema, dos a decir verdad—confeso, creyendo que entre más rápido fuera al punto sería capaz de relajarse rápidamente.

— ¿Es algo grave? —Izuku sintió una pulsada de culpa, el tono eufórico de la voz de su mentor se apagó de inmediato ante la mención de problemas, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás—Child, tell me what happen?

Izuku cerró los ojos, tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire. Explico de pies a cabeza cada una de sus torpezas-las más recientes incluidas-, la falta de compañeros laborales, su creciente, pasable popularidad, su pánico mediático. Agregando dicho sea de paso, el estado de sus compañeros hasta donde tenía conocimiento.

All Might fue su mentor, pero continuaba siendo un viejo profesor de UA, uno interesado no solo en el crecimiento de su sucesor, para él sus demás alumnos eran igual de importantes. Saber de sus éxitos le llenaba de orgullo como antiguo Símbolo de Paz.

—Me alegra saber que les va bien—el chico sonrió al oírle reírse afable, no quedando rastro de su seriedad anterior—Sin embargo respecto a tu problema. La última vez que hablamos, tú me dijiste que estabas buscando un agente y asesor de imagen no es cierto, ¿Qué paso con eso? —Izuku bufo, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su maestro.

Era algo bastante complicado el que los héroes mantuvieran a flote su popularidad por cuenta propia, por eso mismo existía en UA un curso de negocios-siendo el mismo caso en otras escuelas a lo largo del país-donde los estudiantes podían tomar clases de naturaleza administrativa y comercial, a fin de preparar a los mismos para integrarse a la sociedad, apoyando activamente a ciertas agencias o héroes en particular.

Primero estaban los representantes.

Disponiendo de variados contactos, buen sentido para los negocios, mercadotecnia, los representantes encontraban héroes, sopesando su valor como un joyero que ve la gema por la vista ampliada de un lente. Veían los pros y contras, lo que podían extraer de ellos, lo que debían trabajar, superar o desechar. El supervisor general de sus contratos comerciales, entrevistas y escándalos.

Los asesores de imagen eran otro asunto distinto. Trabajando aparte, pero asociados a los representantes, los asesores se aseguraban de la pulcritud del héroe. Sesiones fotográficas, comerciales, guarda ropa civil, modales, expresiones gestuales. Eran los coordinadores de cada acción pública e importante que el héroe realizaba. Dependiendo que tan buen trabajo los asesores de imagen hicieran en individuo, los ratings de popularidad ascenderían en porcentajes incalculables, satisfactorios.

Superficial o no, tristemente si uno quería mantenerse en el negocio, destacar, conquistar y triunfar, requería de la asistencia de ese tipo de personas.

—Tuve entrevistas con ciertos representantes que considere apropiados tras investigarlos un poco, pero ninguno me llamo tras la primera reunión. Casi todos concordaron en que, como "producto" no tendría mucho potencial. Mis valores morales y personalidad, según ellos están en el lugar correcto, predijeron que tendría popularidad con los niños dado el diseño de mi traje, pero que no podían esperar mucho tampoco. Soy un héroe "decente" entre líneas. No destaco de forma extravagante, pero tampoco soy del todo plano e invisible—se mordió la lengua, menos mal que Hagakure no estaba ahí para oírle, el chiste le había salido sin querer—Y por el asesor de imagen, uno se interesó bastante, pero comenzó a hablar de hacer estos cambios exagerados en mi traje, de que debería dejarme amar por las cámaras. Ese no es el tipo de persona que soy, All Might.

—Y ese es precisamente tu problema—remarco el rubio al otro lado de la línea—Joven, el asunto no se trata de _que tanto tu cambies_ , sino de cómo _decidas recibir ese cambio_. Comprendo que quieras mantenerte en tu zona de confort, tu naturaleza humilde no se siente cómoda con ser el centro de atención. Pese a todo, es imperioso comprender la gravedad de tu situación actual: Te quedan siete meses, tu popularidad debe despegar en menos de un mes o dos, ya sea encargándote de un desastre de grandes proporciones o ganándote al público. Cosa que no lograras si sigues manteniéndote recluido en tu cascaron.

—Lo sé, aunque francamente me preocupa más la agencia que mi fama.

— ¿Has pensado en reclutar miembros por cuenta propia?

—Pegue volantes e incluso entregue tarjetas de presentación a algunos héroes recién graduados, converse con candidatos potenciales que Todoroki e Iida mencionaron, y que ellos sabían que no se habían unido a una agencia aun, pero todos parecieron desinteresados en trabajar conmigo. Eso me deprime un poco—confeso, sintiendo el cansancio del día llegar a su cuerpo, recostándose en la cama.

—Tú siempre te deprimes cada vez que das muchas vueltas al asunto. Lo que debes hacer es—Izuku parpadeo al oír interferencia en la línea, en la distancia podía escuchar el sonido cerámica chocando, no chocando no, era como si estuvieran poniendo platos en una mesa.

— ¿Esta cenando en un restaurante?

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que el otro le respondiese.

—Algo así, no estoy en un restaurante a decir verdad, es comida casera…—respondió nervioso.

— ¿Casera…?—All Might se oía repentinamente cohibido, e Izuku tenía una única sospecha en la lista de probabilidades—¿Estas en medio de una ci…?

—No nos desviemos del tema.

—All Might si quieres puedo colgar, digo, si es importante—dios que idiota había sido por llamar, su maestro estaba en una cita. Ojala su acompañante no le gritara por estar en el celular.

—No, no descuida está bien. Falta que se cocinen los mariscos, sencillamente ayudaba a poner la mesa—el joven héroe tuvo la necesidad de preguntar porque habría el de ayudar si es que se trataba de la primera cita, hipotéticamente hablando claro—Volviendo a nuestra conversación, estas en una situación un tanto apremiante debo decir. No es como en el caso del maestro Torino. A diferencia de ti, su agencia funciono con al menos cuarenta héroes, que se fueron retirando al pasar los años, quedando solo el como miembro activo, legalmente, incluso aunque ya trabaje en solitario tiene derechos de pertenencia total sobre la agencia—Izuku proceso la información, era interesante saber que el propio reglamento heroico tenia huecos legales, aunque fueran inútiles para su persona en estos momentos—Si me lo permites, me gustaría sugerirte algo que creo que podría funcionar.

— ¡¿Lo haría?!

—Muchacho, solo porque ya no seas mi alumno, técnicamente hablando, no significa que deje de ayudarte en cuanto pueda—Izuku rio, correspondiendo a su manera la risa contenida que podía percibir del otro—No obstante, te hare una pregunta de fuego: ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del dúo justiciero? ¿te suenan los nombres, Shark Boy & Lava Girl?

— ¡Claro! —entusiasmado, Izuku cerró los ojos, rebuscando en los rincones de su memoria cada detalle que supiera de los nombrados—Originalmente ambos eran héroes profesionales aprobados durante los primeros años en que la policía implemento la profesión heroica. Lava Girl era conocida por su potente quirk siendo la heroína terrestre más poderosa de la época, aunque la población temía que su quirk terminara por descontrolarse inevitablemente un día, el que sus emociones fueran altamente inestables no ayudaba mucho—Izuku torció los labios, los libros de historia no hacían jamás mención del estado emocional de los veteranos, pudiendo solo suponer lo que ella debió haber sentido ante tan evidente rechazo de puertas para adentro a ojos de la gente que trataba de proteger—Shark Boy era otro héroe aprobado por el programa, su quirk le permitía tener las características y capacidades físicas de un tiburón, además de poder comprender el lenguaje de los animales marinos, era uno de los más hábiles peleadores en el agua. No obstante, no parecía hacer mucho caso a su sentido común, la policía decidió que por su comportamiento irrisible necesitaba ser supervisado por alguien, escogiendo a Lava Girl para ello, creyendo que en caso de enfrentarse ella ganaría de forma aplastante.

—Nunca se te escapa nada, como siempre—complacido, el mayor se aclaró la garganta, Izuku creía un milagro que no hubiera escupido sangre a estas alturas—Ciertamente, tales eran los problemas que ambos representaban tanto para la sociedad como para si mismos. Sin embargo, como bien sabrás por tus clases de historia o investigación propia. Ellos fueron los primeros en recibir aceptación del público. Shark Boy permaneció al lado de Lava Girl como su sidekick, antes de convertirse en un héroe reconocido, templado y juicioso. Para Lava Girl su asistencia, así como interacción diría crearon oportunidades para que los civiles vieran el lado humano de la heroína. Convirtiéndose en un importante soporte emocional que mantuvo a raya sus emociones volatibles. En resumidas cuentas, lo que tu necesitas es una dinámica parecida, precisas de un sidekick que posea todo de lo que tu careces.

—De lo que carezco…

—Alguien que sonría sin problema antes las cámaras, de preferencia alguien con una personalidad extrovertida, un tanto juguetona, honesta, expresiva.

—¿Elegir a un sidekick no es un asunto serio? —no cualquiera podía ser compañero de un héroe, en la industria de hoy en día, ser el sidekick de un héroe era casi como ser la mano derecha del mismo—Me refiero, no solo debo tener en cuenta todos esos aspectos que has mencionado, sino además que su quirk, habilidades y forma de combate deben poder ajustarse con las mías. Tal como tú con Sir Nitgh Eye.

—Bueno, _ese fue mi caso_. Honestamente, creo que el que consigas un sidekick con carisma desbordante debería ser suficiente para atraer a más héroes a tu agencia.

—No entiendo.

—Piensa en esto: Cuando una marca de ropa lanza una colección nueva, muchos quieren, por costumbre, adquirirla. Ven a alguien usar el pantalón o la falda, les parece elegante, bonita, cómoda. Lo mismo sucede con las agencias, cuando un héroe consigue traer sangre nueva, acobijarla bajo su ala, combatiendo lado a lado; eso genera interés. Llama la atención, haciendo que las personas se pregunten la razón por la cual este héroe o heroína de quien ellos no tenían ni idea, trabaje para tal agencia. Necesitas de alguien que brille propiamente por su cuenta, siendo un completo inexperto aun en el mundillo. Dependiendo de cuando consigas que tu sidekick crezca como héroe, crearas un aire de líder alrededor de tu persona, ganando en el proceso la confianza de otras agencias, pudiendo incluso colaborar en otro tipo de trabajos.

Con que eso era, si lo pensaba de esa forma, quedaba una última oportunidad, un rayo de esperanza.

—Muchas gracias, All Might—agradeció, la perspectiva ajena resulto de gran ayuda. De haber pensado el solo el asunto, los siete meses hubieran volado por la ventana en un parpadeo.

—It's not problem—aseguro en su típico inglés—Pero bueno, debo despedirme, los mariscos están listos. Hablaremos en otro momento.

—Claro, y buena suerte con la cita—añadió con un tono travieso, sin pizca de malicia. Cortando la llamada antes de que el ex héroe pudiese negarlo.

Miro fijamente el techo del dormitorio del departamento que ahora alquilaba, estaba blanco, siendo el único rincón de su cuarto que no parecía estampado por posters de All Might. Un punto perfecto para dejar a sus pensamientos divagar.

Ochako había tenido razón en aconsejarle el hablar con All Might, y a su vez, su maestro hablaba con la verdad al señalar sus carencias. La sugerencia de un sidekick era lo más factible a realizar.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a una interrogante propia.

¿Reconocería el a la persona indicada para el puesto?

Reprendiéndose mentalmente, dejo el celular conectado al cargador sobre la mesa de luz. Programando el reloj digital con la alarma destinada a sonar a las cinco de la mañana.

Tenía cerca de seis horas de sueño, si quería comenzar su búsqueda debía empezar mañana por la mañana.

Quien sabe, puede que mañana tuviera suerte. Ochako misma le dijo que se mantuviera optimista.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tal como prometí, aunque un poco tarde, les di el capítulo.

Escribir este capítulo represento un reto más que nada por tratar de mantener un número de páginas cercanos al primer capítulo. No llegue a las 36, pero 26 es un buen numero también.

Centre este capítulo en lo que fue sucediendo con cada uno de los compañeros o personajes tras empezar cada quien sus carreras propias. Saltándome a Lotte y Sucy, pues ellas tendrán una escena en próximo capítulo, aunque aún no estoy del todo segura si dar a conocer o no que ha sido de ellas.

Introduje el vecindario de Akko como una _**comunidad quirkless**_ al recordar la conversación que All Might tuvo con Izuku cuando le hablo de All for One. No cabe duda que Boku no Hero es algo así como el mundo ideal que los mutantes de X-Men soñarían con tener, o al menos, esa fue la referencia directa que yo vi en el manga cuando mencionaron las protestas de los "humanos" corrientes.

Cabe mencionar que Akko y su familia no tienen problemas con la gente que usa quirks, ellos sencillamente viven en esa casa, y en ese vecindario porque es relativamente seguro-quiero decir, ¿han visto los pedos diarios que pasan en las calles en el mundo de Boku?, Atsushi es el tipo de padre que no es capaz de confiar en el buen juicio de su hija para esquivar escombros que caen del cielo-; sin mencionar ni dejar de lado el activo estigma que la sociedad de hoy en día tiene contra la gente quirkless, especialmente los niños y adolescentes. Tales son las verdaderas razones de que existan-en esta historia al menos- estas comunidades, aunque supongo que falle en explicarlo en detalle. Puede que retome el tema más adelante.

Para los que se preguntan qué es lo que hace Amanda, lo sabrán mucho, mucho más adelante.

Y ya que hablamos de las brujitas, en la historia hago mención de la licencia internacional. La misma es mencionada en el anime de LWA. Lo que es otra cosa que encuentro fascinante. Pues da a entender que las brujas pueden estar entre "nosotros", ocupando puestos de trabajo legítimos de acuerdo a la naturaleza y utilidad de sus especialidades, pero disfrazándose como cualquier otro "empleado" o "especialista". Desde cirujano plástico, hasta zapatero, cocinero, etc.

 **Zilant:** Es una criatura mitológica-mágica originaria de Rusia. Una mezcla entre un dragón y un wyvern. Siendo sus escamas de un color gris ceniza, según las leyendas. En algunas versiones posee alas de ave.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió darle a Jasminka semejante mascota?

Bueno, eso es un secreto que revelare algún día.

 **Hipogrifo:** Bestia mitológica de origen hibrido, nacida de la unión entre una yegua y un grifo. El cuerpo es el de un caballo, mientras que la parte superior, cabeza y alas son de un águila.


	3. ¡Se levanta el telón!

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia.

 **N/A:** Tercer capítulo, como siempre, lean las notas al final por favor.

 **PD:** Escribí esto más rápido de lo usual por los bellos comentarios que me han ido dejando. ¡Me alegra mucho que la historia les guste!

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 _Las estrellas disponen los encuentros, no los términos en que se dan._

* * *

Capitulo III

¡Se levanta el telón!

—Señorita, ¿le importaría firmar los papeles de una vez?

Akko ladeó la cabeza confundida por la pregunta. Había salido de su ensoñación previa al oír la voz monótona-irritada-del encargado. Tenía la mano extendida en su dirección, en obvia espera de la carpeta y el bolígrafo que ella aun sostenía en manos.

Frenó el impulso de sacarle la lengua, hoy era uno de los días más felices y soñados de su vida. No iba a echar a perder su buen humor, no señor.

Después de todo, pensó, dirigiendo una larga mirada a las filas de sillas y bancos de madera-los segundos rectangulares y bastante largos-, que sus padres terminaban de limpiar, remojando y estrujando trapos en el proceso. Asi como a sus propios pies, y al escenario con su gran arco, su viejo piso de caoba, las hace poco reparadas luces. Ese lugar, ese escenario, fue en el cual alguna vez Shiny Chariot dio su primera función de magia.

La función de magia que capturo su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar de alegría, felicidad. El sitio donde sus sueños comenzaron.

El escenario donde daría su primera función en el país donde nació.

Miró a sus padres, ahí en la distancia, saludándole con sonrisas brillantes mientras continuaban acomodando lo que serían las butacas. Recordó las dudas que su padre tuvo al principio ante la idea de dejarla irse al extranjero, a su madre conversando a solas con ella, la noche previa a su partida.

El corazón se le hincho de agradecimiento, no cabía duda que era afortunada de tenerlos. Incluso para los preparativos de su propio espectáculo, se tomaban las molestias ayudarle.

—Señorita…—repitió nuevamente el encargado.

Akko respiro hondo para no tirarle la carpeta y la pluma en plena cara. ¿Es que una chica no podía tener siquiera seis minutos de privacidad para con sus delicados sentimientos?

Girándose de espaldas al hombre chasqueo lo más bajito que pudo la lengua, repasando el contrato, así como las formas legales. Asegurándose de que no hubieran huecos o trampas inadvertidas en el mismo.

No estaba escrito en draconiano, pero tanto su primer encuentro con Fafnir, igual que con las consecuentes experiencias en compañía del viejo dragón le volvieron experta en contratos a estas alturas.

El coste era tal cual se le informó, estando cubierto. Pues ella envió el dinero con meses de antelación, en euros incluso. Los asientos fueron sin duda debidamente proporcionados, aunque ya podrían haberle cobrado un poco más barato todo si se los iban a entregar llenos de polvo-nuevamente, agradeció en su corazón a sus padres-las lámparas en perfectas condiciones-solo porque ella aviso que no funcionaban, y el encargado consiguió repuestos de los focos entre equipo de repuesto-, las demandas por daños, Akko entorno los ojos con desconfianza, torciendo los labios al descubrir que cualquier tipo de daño que cayese sobre el escenario seria completamente responsabilidad suya, y no de terceros.

De haber estado Fafnir ahí, mirando por sobre su hombro, como cada vez que ella llevaba una copia de sus contratos, sin firmar. El viejo dragón hubiese movido sus gigantes y canosos bigotes, para después romper el papel en mil pedazos.

 _Si el contrato tiene un solo inconveniente para ti, no sirve_. Tales hubieran sido las palabras de su antiguo representante y patrocinador.

No obstante, este escenario, este sitio fue donde la magia comenzó para ella. Cuando tomo el avión aquel día nublado en el aeropuerto, juro volver solo cuando fuera a dar su primer espectáculo en Japón.

Además, el día era tan soleado, el cielo tan azul, sin nubes obstruyendo la vista. De noche la luna seria visible a todo lo alto.

—" _No pasara nada, lo siento en mis huesos" —_ afirmó para sí, buscando con la vista la línea donde se suponía debía firmar, pestañando extrañada. El papel o ficha donde se suponía que iban su nombre y datos personales tenia entre los requerimientos a llenar la palabra "quirk" —Disculpe señor…—dándose la vuelta, mostró la palabra, picando el papel con la pluma— ¿Es esto acaso algo obligatorio?

— ¿Oh, eres quirkless? —preguntó con una sonrisa befatica. A Akko le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, la primera sonrisa que sacaba justo era una de burla—No necesariamente, es solo una especificación, aunque si soy sincero—mirándola con escepticismo, tanto a ella como al escenario casi vacío—no veo de que otra forma puedas hacer un espectáculo de magia, no traes ningún equipo.

Akko contó mentalmente hasta diez, calmando su creciente ira. Felicitándose a si misma por no permitir que las emociones fueran notables en su rostro.

—Mi magia es real, _señor._ Después de todo soy una bruja.

Oh, tendría que comenzar a dar golpecitos al piso, los ojos del tipo se abrieron notablemente divertidos e incrédulos.

—Claro que lo eres…—concedió falsamente, Akko repasó las leyes mágicas que se sabía de memoria, mordiéndose la lengua por estarle prohibido causar calvicie prematura a otra persona con magia, estúpido párrafo de la sección 203—Como sea, ¿Ya firmaste?, tengo que arreglar otros asuntos personales, no cuento con tiempo libre a diferencia tuya.

Al diablo, apenas terminara la función de esta noche iba a engatusarlo para tomar un vaso de agua con pócima debilitadora de cabello. Cuando el bastardo se duchara en la privacidad de su hogar, se horrorizaría al ver como el pelo se caería de su cabeza.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, firmo los papeles, devolviendo la carpeta y pluma.

No fue hasta que el hombre desapareció en la distancia que la bruja se dio el lujo de sacar la lengua.

¡Qué tipo más antipático!

Pero ya vería, su acto iba a ser tan sorprendente que cuando ella se fuera a otros escenarios vendría arrastrándose por el suelo para concederle otra oportunidad de que ella diera un espectáculo en el suyo.

— ¡Akko, ya terminamos! —avisó Kaede, en la lejanía. Echando el paño sucio en la cubeta a su costado, sacándose finalmente los guantes de trabajo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —saltando del escenario, se acercó a sus padres, con trote enérgico, deteniéndose justo en la banca donde su madre descansaba, sentándose junto a ella, en tanto su padre se situaba a su otro lado, sosteniendo una canasta de mimbre en su diestra—¿Trajiste bocadillos, papá?

—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin bolas de arroz—respondió Atsushi, pasando la canasta a su mujer, quien la acepto al instante—Es más, si llega un día en que no coma una bola de arroz, atácame, puede que se trate de un alíen que me esté suplantando.

—Atsushi, ofende que creas que no podría reconocerte—replico Kaede con falsa molestia, pasando una bola de arroz a su hija.

— ¿Tienen _umeboshi_?

—Si, Akko.

—No puedes culparme Kaede. El otro día había hipogrifos en nuestro patio. ¿Quién dice que los aliens no son de verdad?

—Ya sé, no niego que los aliens sean falsos. Pero enserio querido, he estado casada contigo ya casi por veintiún años—como si quisiera dar énfasis en su argumento, revolvió los cabellos marrones de su hija, quien tenía las mejillas súper llenas por mascar arroz—Akko es mi testigo de que sería imposible no reconocerte aunque te suplanten.

—Y los hipogrifos no son lo más extraño—agrego Akko, inclinándose hacia el costado, rebuscando en la canasta, feliz de encontrar una soda, abriéndola—Recuerdan que les conté que mi representante y patrocinador era un dragón accionista ¿verdad?

—Un dragón… ¿Cómo es? —pregunto Kaede con curiosidad evidente. Las cartas de su hija no detallaban mucho más allá de sus amigas, sus problemas en la escuela, y tal vez alguna que otra boleta de calificación.

—Es igualito a Haku, pero viejo.

— ¿El del viaje de Chihiro? —al ver como Akko asentía con la cabeza, los ojos de Atsushi brillaron, extrañamente con fascinación—¿No te encontraste con una bruja como Yubaba, o si?

—Nah, aunque mi profesora de farmacéutica mágica era lo más cercano, solo que no tan gorda—aclaro la chica, tomando otro bocado de su tercer onigiri.

—Creí que los dragones europeos tenían alas, si es como Haku eso quiere decir que es un dragón oriental—señalo Kaede, pinchando con la pajilla el envase de su jugo de mandarina, tomando un sorbito.

—Es europeo, aunque también es de raza mixta. Según me conto, su madre era un dragón japonés y su padre un dragón europeo.

— ¿Y dices que es accionista?

—Uno muy mañoso, no te recomiendo hacer negocios con el papa.

—Es difícil creer que sea así. Tomando en cuenta todo el dinero que tienes en tu cuenta bancaria—suspiro Kaede, haciendo un pequeño puchero—Ya quisiera yo que mi salario de maestra de educación física fuera tanto…

Akko suspiro ante las quejas de su madre. Ciertamente el trabajo de maestra tenía un salario acorde a sus servicios, que era más de lo que ella podría nunca decir de sus acuerdos con Fafnir.

El viejo dragón se acercó a ella tras el término de su segundo año. Primero felicitándola por conseguir revivir la magia, riéndose con jolgorio ante las nuevas posibilidades de negocios que eso significaba para él. Luego, cuando pudieron hablar lejos de los ojos del profesorado-algunas maestras desconfiaban de el por la larga treta que les planto por más de cien años-, le ofreció ser su patrocinador, hacerse cargo de los costes de sus viajes, shows y publicidad. A cambio él tendría control total de las ganancias, así como de la mercancía que se produjese con su imagen.

Aquello le pareció un buen negocio, en su momento. De hecho, gracias al patrocinio de Fafnir, sus shows de magia en Europa fueron siempre en grandes escenarios, eventos de caridad, festivales anuales; incluso tuvo el honor de hacer un show de magia ante la Reina de Inglaterra.

Joder, esa vez casi se desmaya. El inglés que aprendiera con años de preparación y cursos pagados desde los seis años se esfumo de su cerebro al estrechar la mano de la gran soberana. Todavía conservaba la foto que se sacó con la misma, así como su autógrafo, de hecho apenas el otro día dejo el mismo colocado en la vidriera de trofeos que Kaede tenía siempre destinada para los premios que ganase la familia.

Y la mercancía, Akko no supo si llorar o reír cuando vio por primera vez una muñeca de peluche hecha a su imagen y semejanza, vistiendo su atuendo mágico. Sin mencionar los posters hechizados finamente dibujados en papel pergamino, moviéndose su figura hecha a base carboncillo. Los sombreros de regalo que daba a sus admiradores en cada función. Akko conservaba, por cuestiones de contrato, un porcentaje de la mercancía. Enviándosela a sus padres por correo cada vez que le fuera posible.

Sin embargo, y volviendo al punto principal, si bien su sociedad con Fafnir resulto en un estupendo éxito. Su paga era otro asunto distinto.

Amigo o no, el dragón seguía siendo un avaro mañoso. Mientras ella solo conseguía el 20% de la suma de todas las ganancias, Fafnir se quedaba con el 80%. No se había dado cuenta si no hasta el último mes. Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, a Akko no le importaba mucho el dinero. Era una bruja ahora, podía hacer magia, traer felicidad a las personas con ella, crear espectáculos que alegraban el corazón.

Por supuesto, también era digna hija de padre trabajador. No podía soportar ser explotada de modo tan obvio y cínico, teniendo que terminar su contrato con Fafnir al instante.

Por el lado del dragón, el mismo no se hizo mucho problema, aunque si se disculpó con ella-la infantil actitud de hielo de Akko parecía haber torturado un poco el corazón del viejo reptil-dándole un inesperado bono casi millonario. Según el, el pago por su "retiro" como patrocinada a menos claro que en un futuro no muy lejano requiriera de sus servicios nuevamente.

Akko agradeció el gesto, quedando en buenos términos con el dragón. Entre sus ahorros y su bono, algo le decía que tenía más que dinero de sobra.

Lo que le recordaba…

—He pensado en rentar un apartamento—anuncio, tomando un poco de su soda de uva.

— ¡¿Tan pronto?!—Akko se atraganto, golpeando su pecho a fin de que el arroz atascado en su garganta terminase de pasar por su esófago, girando después el rostro para ver a su padre con ojos acuosos y el labio inferior temblando cual hoja al viento—Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros más tiempo, al menos cuatro años más antes de irte a vivir sola—sorbiendo un moco que le resbalaba de la nariz, Atsushi cubrió sus ojos llorosos con el antebrazo, sosteniendo en su mano libre un emparedado de atún a medio comer— ¿tienes novio no es cierto? —acuso, bajando la cabeza con la voz ronca— Papá no se enojara si dices la verdad—prometió, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija, en un despliegue de apoyo paternal—Tienes un hombre que te gusta y por eso te vas a vivir sola.

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinuar eso?! —su padre estaba literalmente loco de remate. Akko sintió las mejillas arder, ¿es que acaso no media el peso de las palabras que salían de su boca?

—Querido, si Atsuko tuviera un enamorado sabes que nos lo diría. —Akko afirmo con la cabeza vehemente ante la declaración de su madre, que bien se sentía tener una aliada al menos—Confió en que ella recordara las clases de educación sexual de la escuela.

Akko abrió tan grande la boca que cualquiera pensaría que en vez de ser humano, era una boa constrictor con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¡MAMÁ!

—Hija, soy maestra de educación física. Yo misma he tenido que explicar a mis alumnos sobre el asunto—sin vergüenza alguna, acomodo uno de los mechones de su niña, detrás de la oreja—Ahora, dijiste que pensabas rentar un departamento ¿Dónde exactamente?

—Bueno, obviamente por la zona. Los he extrañado mucho y sería bueno venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

— ¡SI! —lejos de su esposa e hija, el hombre de cabellos negros apretó los puños en señal de victoria. Akko le ignoro.

—Hay un complejo que me intereso mucho, puedo pagarlo por supuesto. Además es seguro.

— ¿Segura? —Kaede callo por unos momentos, no es que desconfiara de las personas, si no más que nada de como reaccionaria su hija al interactuar con gente _harto diferente a ella_. El extranjero era una cosa, pero…—No vas a ponerte a tocar a la gente sin permiso, como cuando tenías ocho años y tiraste las orejas de ese oficial de policía cuando te extraviaste en el parque acuático.

—M-M-Me recordó a Tulus, que sucio de tu parte sacar eso a colación. Además fue la primera vez que vi a alguien con un quirk.

— ¿Te llevaras a Tulus? No digo que nos moleste cuidarlo, pero después de seis años fuera el pequeño diablillo te ha extrañado mucho.

Akko bufo en respuesta.

—Si claro, si no fuera porque mi nivel de magia curativa es suficiente para borrar los rasguños de mi cara, me sería difícil creerlo—contesto con dureza, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo su molestia mermo al instante, formando un pequeño puchero con los labios—Yo igual lo extrañe mucho, mi cama en Luna Nova no era lo mismo que la mía, con Tulus entre las cobijas.

Kaede se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, ocultando su suave sonrisa. Rodeando los hombros de su hija con el brazo libre, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—Entonces preparare sus juguetes, su manta y una media de tu padre.

— ¡Hablando de eso! Tulus volvió a llevarse mis pares favoritos a la cama de Akko—como conjurado por la mención de su calcetín, el hombre de la familia se acercó igual a un torpedo, dirigiéndose molesto hacia su esposa—Es porque lo has consentido por años Kaede, ese gato no tiene modales.

—Solo le gustan tus calcetines Atsushi.

Akko carcajeo al ver la cara de mal perdedor de su padre, oyéndole murmuraba sobre como su esposa tenia favoritismos para con el animal.

Realmente, que bien se sentía el estar en casa de nuevo.

— ¿Podrán venir al espectáculo de esta noche? —pregunto a ambos, aunque sus ojos se dirigieron más a su padre.

Atsushi, dándose cuenta de aquello elevo las comisuras de sus labios. Besando su frente.

—Claro que sí, hoy le di a los muchachos el día libre. Solo tengo que ir a entregar los contratos renovados.

— ¡Me olvide de ellos! —joder, los tickets ya estaban todos vendidos—Diles que los invitare a otro show cuando termine este.

—No será problema, se los comunicare. De igual forma no veo posible que hubieran asistido de haber podido, este mes fue muy cansado para todos—movió los hombros, sonando sus articulaciones en el proceso—Sin mencionar que estoy seguro que van a estar más emocionados de ver cuánto has crecido, cuando te fuiste no eras más alta que para llegar al congelador de la nevera.

Akko aparto la mano alzada de su padre, muy encima de su cabeza. Que grosero el mencionar su altura, era más alta que antes, muchas gracias.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú, mama?

—Vendré sin falta, además como recordaras yo pedí tres boletos.

— ¡La amiga de la que me hablaste! —dedujo Akko, feliz.

Su madre le comento hace cosa de un año, una divertida anécdota de esta mujer a la quien ella y su padre le dieron un aventón para la ceremonia de graduación de su hijo. Akko no sabía mucho del hijo, pero sí de la madre: Midoriya Inko. Una mujer cálida y adorable-según Kaede-con quien tuvo la buena suerte de cruzarse nuevamente una semana después de su encuentro en una súper oferta de supermercado, intercambiando teléfonos.

Desde entonces ambas solían organizar salidas, actividades en conjunto: Tejer, ir de excursión a las montañas, a la playa en verano, salir de compras, tomar un buen café, incluso cenar en casa de la otra. Akko intuía que era más que nada cosa de su madre-si existía parentesco entre ellas, era precisamente la predisposición de su madre para entablar amistades-; alegrándose por ella.

Extrañamente después de todo, aunque popular entre sus vecinos a la hora de solucionar problemas y conflictos, los mismos decidían mantener distancia de su progenitora.

Debían estar locos para alejarse, su madre era una fuente de diversión andante.

—Le hable de ti, quiere conocerte desde hace tiempo. De hecho estaba pensando que después de la función podríamos ir todos a cenar.

— ¡Me encantaría! ¿¡Podemos ir a ese restaurante de sushi tan bueno?!

—Ahahaha, estaba pensando justamente en que fuéramos ahí. Hoy es noche de promoción. Voy más que preparada—dijo la castaña, brillando sus ojos rojizos con seguridad a decir lo último.

Akko se relamió los labios.

Presentarse en el mismo escenario que Chariot años atrás era ya un sueño realizado. Pero el comer sushi de su restaurante favorito era sin duda un plus.

* * *

Izuku pasó instintivamente la mirada por la cocina de su departamento, apenándose de la cantidad incalculable de bolitas de papel que se extendían bajo sus pies. De estar su madre presente, Inko hubiera golpeado sus tobillos con el cepillo de la escoba, para sugerir-un tanto fastidiada-, que si iba a desperdiciar una libreta completamente nueva, que se ahorrara el sufrimiento y usara la goma de borrar al menos una vez.

Qué ventajas la de vivir solo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran los sermones de su madre.

Mordió la tostada coronada con un huevo frito, pasando por décimo sexta vez la punta ya desgastada del lápiz sobre lo ancho y largo de la tercera página de su nueva libreta.

Todo esto estaba mal, pensó para sí, dando otra mordida a su desayuno. Todos los requerimientos que se le venían a la mente tenían sus pros y contras, respectivamente. Sin embargo, por algún motivo Izuku no era capaz de aceptar lo que hacía en esos momentos.

Iba a usar a alguien.

Bueno, no exactamente a usarle. Pero así se sentía todo el asunto.

Requería de un sidekick con carisma-de alguien, según All Might-capaz de atraer las cámaras hacia su persona, convirtiendo a la agencia-y a él por supuesto-en un punto de interés.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era como si estuviera repitiendo las acciones de la Liga de Villanos.

Años atrás, tras la captura de Stain, la Liga en aquel tiempo compuesta por Shigaraki Tomura, no solo se aprovechó de la popularidad que los ideales de Stain, mismos que incitaron a una gran variedad de villanos unirse a sus filas, sino también de su carisma. Shigaraki no negó estar asociado a el-al menos no completamente-que era casi lo mismo que decir que ahí, en la Liga, era donde el villano-héroe incomprendido, entre villanos-veía provechoso estar, en hueco del mal mayor, con notable potencial.

La sola idea de repetir las mismas acciones causaba un sabor amargo en la punta de su lengua.

— " _Esto es necesario"_ _—_ se convenció pasados unos segundos. Al final, le gustara o no la otra cara de la profesión heroica era negocio. Si quería conservar la agencia, iba a precisar de un sidekick _—"Es igual al festival deportivo, si no hago todos los esfuerzos necesarios, me quedare atrás"_ —decidido, engullo lo que quedaba de su tostada, tomando seguidamente un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. Abandonando sus preocupaciones previas, arrancando la página rayada, dando cara a una nueva _—"Lo primero que necesito en mi nuevo sidekick además del carisma es la movilidad"—_ después de todo, si su sidekick no conseguía seguirle el ritmo de nada serviría tenerlo en primer lugar. Su trabajo era estar a su lado y asistirle a todo momento. Necesitaba a alguien con buena estamina o con un quirk que acelerara su velocidad de algún modo, como Iida—Lo siguiente seria el estilo de combate. Esto es tal vez lo más difícil, el hecho de que tenga buena estamina sería beneficioso, pero no puedo ponerle en la línea de frente si sencillamente sabe defenderse, debe ser capaz de atacar. Aunque en el caso de que su defensa sea alta, podría pedirle asistencia en tácticas donde requiera un cebo. Ya más tarde podría recurrir a Hatsume-san a fin de que prepare elementos o alguna arma para que sea capaz de atacar…—murmuro, golpeando su mentón con la punta del lápiz, en gesto contemplativo—Debe ser alguien dispuesto a escuchar mis planes también, si mi sidekick tuviese una actitud desafiante la mayoría del tiempo, eso solo repercutiría de mala forma en mi propia imagen. Sin mencionar que la cooperatividad será importante a futuro con otras agencias, _si llegamos a colaborar_. Lo que significa que voy a precisar de alguien que se desenvuelva casi naturalmente, estando dispuesto a ser solidario incluso si la gente le cae mal—dejo escapar un hondo suspiro. Iba a ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la mayoría de los sidekicks potenciales eran chicos recién graduados, no todos tomarían bien de buenas a primeras opiniones ajenas sobre sus modos de ser o habilidades a la hora de desempeñar su labor—Su atención para con los civiles es importante también—anoto, hablando en voz alta—de lo contrario podrían haber casualidades, resultando en una pesada carga psicológica…Son demasiados puntos a considerar—concluyo ligeramente fastidiado, arrojando el lápiz sobre la mesa. Bueno, al menos ya tenía una lista un tanto más organizada.

Recordando que la hora del desayuno ya estaba pronta a terminar, levanto la vajilla de la mesa, comenzando a limpiarla, no pasara que volviera a acumularse como solía suceder; puede que la única desventaja de la profesión. Ser héroe equivalía estar activo las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Incluso siendo su propio jefe, no era nada fácil hacer un hueco a la madrugada, recién llegado del trabajo para poder lavar los platos, la ropa, el hogar.

Aunque tampoco era un inútil que vivía a base de sopas instantáneas. La parte buena de crecer como hijo único, era que Inko había centrado sus esfuerzos en enseñarle algún que otro platillo básico. Y si por esas casualidades a Izuku le entraba ánimo de estar creativo, consultaba recetas por internet. Claro que la mayoría del tiempo solía comer fuera, encontrándose por coincidencia con sus viejos amigos durante los descansos, charlando amenamente hasta que el deber llamaba nuevamente a por ellos.

Justo en el instante en que el cerraba la canilla del agua, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina, su celular vibro con insistencia. Estaban llamándole.

Tomo el celular en su zurda, alzando una ceja al ver el identificador de llamadas.

— ¿Mamá? —era curioso, su madre no acostumbraba a hablar tan temprano con él. Sino más tarde, en la noche cuando volvía de trabajar. Apretó el botón de llamada.

—Finalmente atiendes—riño con suavidad la mujer del otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué fue lo que tuviste de desayuno, hoy? —interrogo al segundo siguiente.

—Mamá, no otra vez…

—Soy tu madre, solo quiero saber si estas desayunando apropiadamente. No creas que por vivir solo voy a dejar de preocuparme. No importa que tan buen héroe seas, si tu metabolismo no recibe los nutrientes necesarios, te vas a debilitar—sermoneo sin pausa.

—Imagino que no me llamaste por esto—intervino afable, lo mejor era cambiar de tema de inmediato.

—Bueno, ciertamente no te llame solo para eso—agrego Inko, un tanto más alegre—Recuerdas que te comente la semana pasada que la hija de mi amiga volvía a Japón. Pues resulta que llego ayer, y hoy iremos a una función que dará en vivo.

— ¿Es cantante o algo así?

—Es un show de magia. En cualquier caso, me preguntaba si no quisieras venir con nosotros a cenar tras la función. No es necesario que me acompañes, pero desde hace tiempo Kaede ha estado insistiendo en conocerte, además según ella su hija no ha estado por seis años en Japón. Sería bueno que ustedes también se hicieran amigos.

Oh, con que de eso se trataba.

—Mamá, no estarás usando esto como excusa para emparejarnos, ¿verdad?

—Me ofendes—replico Inko—Ya sé que por más que trate de arreglarte citas a ciegas no vas a asistir por tu trabajo. Pero pierde cuidado, no es mi intención que salgas con la hija de Kaede. Sencillamente pensé que te ayudaría el relajarte un poco. A estado en Europa, puedes preguntarle muchas cosas. Kaede hace poco estuvo aquí de pasada a su trabajo, comimos unos muffins que su hija trajo.

— ¿Dulces tan temprano? —hizo el esfuerzo por no reír abiertamente—Y tú eres la que me dice que yo soy el que no sigue una dieta balanceada.

—Es diferente—aseguro la otra con un tono muy inusual de dignidad—Eran de una cafetería de Escocia, anda tú a saber cuándo tendré la oportunidad de comer cosas iguales. Sin mencionar que salir con Kaede consigue que queme muchas calorías—Izuku sonrió al oírla suspirar, sonaba agotada solo pensando en su hiperactiva amiga—Creo entender cómo es que consigue ser profesora de educación física, tiene demasiada energía. Pero no nos desviemos de tema: ¿Podrás venir a cenar con nosotros sí o no?

Izuku se mordió los labios. No había pasado mucho tiempo con su madre desde el año pasado, pero no podía el permitirse el lujo de retrasarse siquiera un día o dos. Siete meses pasaban volando, además corría el riesgo de perder un sidekick potencial. Existían agencias heroicas con más tiempo, historia, permanencia que la suya. Donde trabajaba gente de renombre. La miel perfecta para las abejas aventureras.

—Lo siento, no me será posible hoy—el bicho de la conciencia comenzaba a picarle tras oír a su madre suspirar rendida—tal vez pasado mañana, tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos ese día por lo que cerrare la agencia más temprano—si es que tenía suerte.

—Está bien entonces. Le diré a Kaede que la cena será en nuestra casa, hace tiempo que no vienes de visita.

—Suena bien por mí—sería menos vergonzoso también. Todos sus posters y figuras de All Might y héroes en general estaban ahora adornando las paredes de su departamento. No pasaría vergüenza con la tan famosa muchacha que estuvo seis años viajando por Europa, claro que no—No voy a tener que ir vestido de forma formal ¿o sí? —el único traje que tenía era su esmoquin verde, ya quedándole un poco chico.

—Te aseguro que los Kagari son todo menos formales—Inko rio divertida, Izuku creyó que por la sola posibilidad de que lo fueran—Entonces ya no te quito más tiempo. Ve y salva la ciudad.

—Gracias por el apoyo, mamá—al escuchar silencio del otro lado de la línea, Izuku corto.

Miro el reloj colgado por sobre la nevera, ahí sosteniéndose de un clavo en la pared. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana ya. Lo mejor sería ir preparándose para abrir la agencia y comenzar a trabajar.

Caminando en dirección a su cuarto, se detuvo a pocos metros, justo en medio de la sala. Estirando el cuerpo para coger entre sus dedos el control remoto, encendiendo la televisión, cambiando de canales hasta llegar al de las noticias locales.

 _Y en las últimas noticias. Otro robo a un banco ha ocurrido, esta vez a mano armada. Resultando en al menos diez policías heridos, y dos civiles en estado crítico. El criminal apodado Smoke por la fuerza policial, ha robado en los últimos meses desde el año anterior bancos a lo largo de las prefecturas de Tokyo, Kyoto y Kanagawa._

 _La policía aún no ha sido capaz de aprenderlo, y mucho menos los héroes. Esto se debe, según la información que se nos ha facilitado, a la naturaleza evasiva de su quirk que permite transformar su cuerpo en humo, desapareciendo de la escena del crimen con el botín incluido. No obstante, el departamento de policía comunico que en estos momentos cerca de tres agencias especializadas en casos de este tipo_ —

Apago el televisor, dejando el mando nuevamente sobre el sofá.

Smoke de nuevo.

El criminal no pasaría de los treinta, pálido y de complexión delgada; pero quirk letal.

Letal porque no solo era capaz de huir, sino también de atacar y defenderse. Según los datos que fue capaz de recopilar al entablar conversación con la policía-y sus viejos compañeros de escuela-se las arregló para huir de prisión la primera vez que lo capturaron, convirtiéndose en humo, ahogando de ese modo a dos guardias, entrando a sus pulmones. Los guardias lograron sobrevivir por supuesto, pero los testimonios escritos al respecto de la experiencia de ver a aquel individuo invadiendo un cuerpo ajeno al suyo…

Le recordaba muchísimo _a ese día_.

Negó con la cabeza, tragando inconscientemente para confirmar que por su garganta solo pasaba saliva.

Aquel día había sido, ciertamente perturbador. Nunca se sintió con el suficiente valor de confesar a su madre que había estado a punto de morir tan fácilmente, tan joven.

Decidió callar, no era un mal menor, aun soñaba con eso. Pero últimamente los sueños se hacían más y más difusos. Izuku creía que su mente se esforzaba por suprimir su primer encuentro con el villano.

Si olvidar que ahora él podía defenderse, pensó mirando la palma magullada y callosa, cicatrizada de su mano dominante. Él era capaz de proteger a los inocentes, de salvarles de tener que vivir una experiencia similar a la suya.

Sus dedos se cerraron, formando un puño.

Era hora de vestir el traje y salir a impartir justicia.

* * *

Observo el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo completo, acomodándose de forma más recta el sombrero. Torciendo los labios al ver que el mismo no se quedaba quieto en su lugar, sino que por el contrario se inclinaba hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo con el sombrero, a veces se preguntaba si realmente Ursula-sensei tomo correctamente las medidas.

Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo alegre. Girando sobre sus talones, guiñando un ojo de manera coqueta. Sin dejar de sorprenderse lo mucho que parecía-según Diana, la primera vez que fue a uno de sus actos-a los mosqueteros de la novela Dumas.

Los colores del traje eran los mismos que el de Chariot: blanco, azul (de un tono pastel) y rojo, con la única excepción del cinturón de cuero que se ajustaba de forma diagonal en su cadera, estando sujeto al mismo el Shiny Rod. Siendo sus piernas cubiertas por unos largos pantalones que se ceñían a cada curva de las mismas. Sin olvidar la larga y rojiza capa, que colgaba de sus hombros.

Las botas también eran bonitas, un plus de hecho. Era fácil moverse con ellas, cuando llovía no existía riesgo alguno de que se arruinaran, y lo más asombroso es que no existía necesidad de limpiarlas.

Se abrazo a sí misma, admirando la trabajada seda que ocultaba la piel de sus brazos, empezando desde el codo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Era un traje maravilloso.

Realmente, costaba mucho creer que era suyo. Costaba creer que había sido un regalo de la profesora Croix.

En principio, Akko no supo que hacer tras saber toda la verdad: La creación de la magia Fuel Spirit, el verdadero propósito de Croix al emplearla, el hecho de que no le importase perjudicarla a ella a futuro, a muchos otros niños con los mismos sueños de que ella.

Como manipulo la huelga del personal mágico de Luna Nova para ganar la confianza de la directora, para ganar su confianza. El que la guiara a Wagandia con el único propósito de que perdiera el resto de su magia, plantando duda sobre las acciones de la profesora Ursula, la envidia, rabia y odio que sentía hacia ella, por ser la elegida, sabiendo tan poco del peso de su tarea.

La profesora Croix la había lastimado a ella, Diana, Chariot. A tantas personas, lo supiera o no, le importase o no. Todo con el fin de conseguir el Grand Triskellion.

¿Debería haberla odiado?

Sorprendentemente para todas sus amigas, especialmente para Diana. Akko no veía motivos para guardarle rencor a la profesora Croix.

Porque ella amaba la magia, la amaba a tal punto de que no le importaba si el mundo llegase a odiarla a futuro. Si ella era capaz de conseguir el Grand Triskellion, entonces la magia se salvaría, las brujas perdurarían.

Ahí es donde estuvo siempre el problema, se dio cuenta instintivamente, igual a una pulsación en su corazón. Croix Meridies amaba tanto la magia que había olvidado creer en ella. Rindiéndose en el último momento, al comprobar que no importaba que hiciera, jamás sería capaz de recibir el poder que tanto anhelaba.

Pero entonces, sucedió. El misil se elevó por los cielos, amenazando a una escala imposible de medir el futuro del mundo, de los sentimientos humanos. Odio engendrando más odio. Akko aseguro que existía una última esperanza, una esperanza que solo rendiría frutos con la colaboración de todas las presentes.

Al oír esas palabras, extendiendo su ayuda al momento siguiente. Akko sabía que la profesora había recuperado su fe en la magia, pequeña, tambaleante.

Pensándolo bien, Akko comprendía su enfado. Ciertamente su motivación para buscar las palabras no era la correcta, no entendía muy bien el objetivo de las estrellas al elegirle, siendo ella inmadura, inexperta.

Fue por eso que tras el desastre, apelo a su favor cuando las autoridades mágicas se presentaron delante de las puertas de Luna Nova. Dejando estupefactas a las profesoras, no solo por su petición de clemencia para con la mujer, sino además por, accidentalmente el golpear a la los custodios de la Jueza encargada del caso.

Eso le valió cerca de tres semanas limpiando el establo de los familiares, pero por el lado bueno consiguió que la sentencia de la profesora fuera cambiada a arresto domiciliario. O al menos, eso fue lo que la profesora Ursula le revelo en secreto meses después, entregando a Akko un paquete blanco y sencillo.

Su traje de espectáculos. Mismo que traía puesto en este momento.

Un regalo, de agradecimiento o disculpa, Akko no estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, prefirió adjudicarlo más a unas felicitaciones por pasar al segundo año, sin tener que repetir exámenes.

Los materiales, según la profesora Ursula, eran de propiedades mágicas: Botas hechas a base de escamas de sirena fundidas, duras e impermeables.

La capa tejida con hilos mágicos de arañas volcánicas, bendecida con la sangre de los camaleones arco iris; resistente al fuego, capaz de otorgar la invisibilidad a quien se cubriese con ella.

La parte superior de su traje era una cota malla ligera, confeccionada por las hábiles manos de hadas hilanderas y gnomos alquimistas, lo suficientemente dura para detener flechas, hojas de espada, cuchillos o cualquier otro tipo de arma. Al menos, mientras no se rasgase. Sin mencionar que calentaba el cuerpo contra los vientos helados.

Y su sombrero, Akko no pudo evitar reírse, despojándose del mismo para ver en su interior, meter la mano y sacar una manzana del mismo. Un sombrero mágico, capaz de conectar su mundo con una dimensión artificial.

Igual a un pequeño almacén del que podía entrar y salir a voluntad, cuando quisiera.

Akko creía que el último era especialmente útil. Cuando se mudara, guardaría los muebles nuevos que compraría ahí, llegando a su apartamento de una sola vez lista para desempacar, no teniendo que pagar el servicio de mudanzas.

O podría traer a Sucy y Lotte hasta Japón de contrabando, les ahorraba el viaje.

Y ahora que se ponía a recordar a sus amigas, a su memoria retorno cierta promesa hecha consigo misma.

Una promesa que involucraba decirle unas cuantas palabras a cierta chica pálida, sádica, de risa tétrica que creía que adulterar una caja de dulces era gracioso.

Sin perder tiempo, masticando el último trozo de manzana, arrojo el corazón al tacho de basura. Metiendo nuevamente la mano en su accesorio, rebuscando por un buen rato hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del objeto deseado; extrayendo ella una esfera de tonalidad que rozaba entre el rojo y el fucsia, grande como para caber en la palma de su mano, pero no al punto de pesar igual a una bola de hierro.

Se trataba de una esfera de rodonita.

Las esferas de rodonita eran por tradición objetos muy raros, especiales. Las brujas hacían entregas de los mismos como un símbolo de hermandad, a la gente que consideraban cercana. Cuando una bruja se lo entregaba a otra, representaba la importancia de su lazo, en el caso de Lotte, la amistad que compartiera con ella y Sucy.

No tenía las mismas funciones de una bola de cristal, pero si permitía la comunicación muchísimo más rápido. Si Akko cerraba los ojos y pensaba en alguna de las dos, quien fuera, la magia de la esfera habría de manifestarse.

Las curvas de sus labios se elevaron con ligereza. Todavía estaba enojada con Sucy, pero lo cierto es que las extrañaba mucho a las dos.

Miro su reloj de pulsera. La función no empezaría dentro de al menos tres horas más. Le quedaba algo de tiempo. Además, seguro que Lotte no estaba tan ocupada.

Si sacaba las cuentas, Lotte estaría entre cenando o terminando de trabajar, mientras que Sucy a lo mejor estaba como de costumbre en las profundidades de su laboratorio, desarrollando venenos raros, pócimas innecesarias solo por gusto y antídotos para casos drásticos.

Sentándose en la silla plegable de su camerino. Sostuvo la esfera de rodonita con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, vaciando su mente de cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento, visualizando el rostro de sus compañeras de aventuras.

—Permíteme ver a quienes mi corazón anhela, permite que hable con mis hermanas. Se mi puente en esta distancia tan larga—susurro.

El orbe se elevó por sobre la palma de su mano, flotando en el aire suspendido. Brillando con una luz tenue del mismo color que la piedra, comenzando a manar zarcillos de niebla que cubrieron la habitación, formando frente a ella dos marcos delgados, uno junto al otro.

Akko abrió los parpados, encontrándose con que partículas mágicas comenzaban a unirse unas con otras, formando así las imágenes de dos jóvenes.

La primera- a su derecha-estaba tomando notas, al tiempo en que pasaba con sus dedos las cuentas de un ábaco. En tanto la segunda estaba, de espaldas a ella, cabello recogido en una cola alta, vestida en la familiar bata de laboratorio, trabajando de forma muy poco profesional en opinión de Akko. Los laboratorios deberían tener más luz que velas consumiéndose sobre cráneos animales incrustados en las paredes.

Sus labios rápidamente se estiraron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ninguna parecía haber notado su presencia.

Llevando ambas manos cerca de su boca a modo de bocina, grito.

— ¡SORPRESA!

El resultado, como supuso, fue instantáneo. Lotte dio un respingo en la silla, mirando para todas direcciones hasta que-como Akko suponía-noto una imagen de ella y otra segunda de Sucy, en la cocina de su hogar.

Claro que Sucy no pareció tener tanta suerte. Apretando más de lo debido-por la sorpresa- el dedal de goma del gotero, tres gotas de un líquido cayeron en el interior de su tubo de ensayo, produciendo una reacción, sucediéndose una explosión. Nublando tanto la visión de Akko, como la de Lotte.

— ¡¿Sucy?! ¡Akko mira lo que hiciste!

—Se lo merece por darme dulces mágicos ¡Casi hace que me ahogue!

— ¡Sucy, responde si sigues viva!

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, una mano blanca como hueso se hizo paso a través del humo, sosteniéndose del filo de una mesa de trabajo cercana. Emergiendo de golpe la muchacha, el cabello desbaratado, cubierto de ceniza, portando una máscara de gas.

—A esto se referían las cartas cuando me presagiaron una molestia a futuro—comento con un siseo la bruja, su voz se oía un tanto nasal debido a la máscara de gas—Porque no me sorprende que seas tú.

— ¡Metiste un dulce mágico en la caja de bombones que compre para mi papá!

—Lo que significa que si la comiste—adivino Manbavaran con placer, riendo tras la máscara. Akko frunció el ceño—Sabia que no podrías aguantar. Lotte, me debes ese mortero mágico de la India que me prometiste.

— ¡¿Sabías de esto?! —indignada, fijo sus ojos en dirección a la pelirroja. Lotte sencillamente sonrió de forma traviesa— ¡Encima apostaron!

—Y yo tenía fe en que te aguantarías y no los comerías—suspiro la finlandesa con pesar, sonriendo amable al instante siguiente—Aunque supongo que es mejor a que los comiera tu padre.

—Bueno, si supongo. Papá hubiera entrado en pánico—concedió, imaginándose el estado histérico en que su padre se hubiera revolcado por el piso al sentir el picor nivel habanero. Una gota de sudor bajo de su frente— ¡Era peor que comer wasabi, me ardieron los ojos también! —se quejó, volviendo su mirada a Sucy.

—Tomando en cuenta todos los experimentos a los que sobreviviste durante la escuela, me sorprende que no te volvieras inmune. Realmente extraño a mi conejillo de indias.

—Tu **ex conejillo** de indias está muy bien de salud ahora, _gracias_ —respondió con sarcasmo. No se olvidaba del hecho que Sucy experimentaba sus pociones, venenos y brebajes raros en ella, estuviera durmiendo o aprovechándose de los problemas de Akko, asegurando que una de sus pócimas arreglaría el asunto de inmediato.

Claro, ella igual tenía la culpa porque era tan idiota como para caer una que otra vez, pero no volvería a confiar en Sucy a menos que acordara con ella pagar un seguro médico contra sus creaciones.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Lotte con interés, rompiendo la tensa atmosfera que se formó entre las tres—Desde que partiste de aquí, no llamaste, así que temí que algo le hubiera pasado al carruaje—confeso con un ligero toque de pena en la voz, sirviéndose una taza te.

—Llegue con bien, es que me pelee con mi gato. Aparte estuve hablando hasta muy entrada la noche con mis padres— respondió con alegría— ¿Qué tal va la tienda?—fiel a su palabra, Lotte había comenzado a trabajar en quiosco de su familia una vez conseguida la licencia internacional.

No obstante, en lugar de responder con ánimo como creía la japonesa que su amiga haría, Yason sencillamente bajo el rostro, apretando imperceptiblemente los dedos alrededor de la taza humeante.

— ¿Lotte…?

—Va mal no es verdad—la voz de Sucy se abrió paso en la conversación, suspirando al ver asentir a la chica de ojos turquesas—Aunque la magia volviese hace tiempo ya, las cosas no parecen mejorar.

—… ¿Me pueden explicar que sucede? —no quería ponerse nerviosa, pero le resultaba imposible cuando quedaba fuera de la conversación— ¿Estas teniendo problemas Lotte? —recordó que una vez Lotte le comento sobre como cuando niña unos niños de su pueblo solían acosarla por ser bruja, burlándose de ella. A lo mejor le estaban causando problemas de nuevo, los muy abusivos. Akko frunció el ceño molesta, levantando ambas manos hechas puños— ¡Si algún imbécil está dándote problemas, solo dilo e iré a arreglar las cosas por las buenas!

Lotte parpadeo confundida por sus palabras, negando rápidamente con su mano al comprender el significado de las mismas.

—No es necesario que golpees a nadie…

—No los golpearé—aseguro sonriendo amable, girando sobre sus talones al instante siguiente, golpeando el aire, igual a un boxeador— ¡Hare que charlen con mis manos!

Sucy suspiro.

—Siempre interrumpiendo antes de que terminemos de hablar. Corta eso ya quieres—pidió con molestia evidente en la voz, tomando un cepillo del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, comenzando a desenmarañar el pelo chamuscados, malditos nudos—Si recuerdas que la tienda de la familia de Lotte originalmente es de objetos mágico, espero—lo cierto es que la memoria de Akko era, con suerte, igual de buena que la de un mono. Sucy suponía que eso posiblemente le permitiera retener lo que aprendía. Akko asintió, atenta a sus palabras, por lo cual decidió continuar—Incluso tras que revivieras la magia, el nivel de brujas se ha mantenido en los mismos números.

— ¿La tasa de natalidad no ha aumentado en nada? —recordaba a sus profesoras contentas por la posibilidad de que, con el renacer de la magia, mas brujas nacieran en el futuro. Algo sobre que la magia estaba directamente conectada con el nacimiento de las mismas—Yo creí que sí, digo la profesora de Simbología tuvo una niña en el último año—Akko se rasco la mejilla con la mirada perdida.

Aquel día la profesora estaba contenta al punto en que la aprobó incluso tras fallar en el examen final de la materia. Akko hubiera dicho algo, pero Simbología no era una materia tan importante, o al menos, eso había dicho Amanda. Callando ambas sobre el hecho de que, tras confirmar sus respuestas con las demás, ellas tenían originalmente, dos puntos cada una.

Si, mejor callarse ese detalle hasta la tumba.

—En una villa cercana nació una bruja hace poco—informo Lotte—de hecho es de una familia de granjeros a quienes mi padre les compra leche. Hemos acordado el educarla en lo básico, una bruja sin entrenamiento previo puede tener muchas dificultades al crecer.

—En resumen, sin clientes que precisen de los objetos mágicos que provee la tienda de Lotte, el negocio muy bien terminaría por convertirse en un quiosco al completo—explico con brevedad Sucy, dejando el cepillo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, finalmente su cabello lucia normal de nuevo, sucio pero normal—A menos que no nazcan nuevas brujas y crezcan para comprar sus objetos mágicos no veo que sea capaz de venderlos. La mayoría de las brujas tienen objetos similares, aunque admito que los de la tienda de Lotte son de colección. Sumado a que su antigüedad les dota de mayor poder mágico que el resto.

—Si son de coleccionista ¿por qué no venderlos en internet? —resultaba increíble el saber que las brujas tenían una internet, aparte, de la humana. Usualmente para intercambiar información y hacer compras que de otro modo serian negadas en el mercado ordinario—Apuesto a que si pones alguno que otro en subasta, consigues compradores a montones.

—Precisamente ese es el problema—dejando la taza de té, ya vacía sobre la mesa, Lotte se quitó los lentes, quedando expuestos sus grandes y brillantes ojos turquesas—No puedo permitirme vender esos objetos a cualquier persona. Algunos contienen magia tan antigua que son capaces de activarse por su cuenta sin el debido cuidado, otros tienen maldiciones de protección que absorben la energía de las personas si se le coloca estratégicamente en ciertos lugares de la casa—explico, limpiando los vidrios de sus gafas con un pañuelo, volviéndoselos a poner—Es una gran responsabilidad el tener que vender los objetos, y mucho mas difícil el lidiar con los turistas—remarco, rodando los ojos con fastidio—siempre toman fotos o tratan de robarse algo creyendo que no me daré cuenta.

—La tienes difícil—agrego Akko con desazón. No creía que las cosas fueran tan poco favorables para Lotte— ¿Y tú Sucy, como te va a ti?

— ¿Antes o después de que me interrumpieras? —inquirió, arrugando la nariz.

—Si no me dices, te llamare toda la noche luego.

Manbavaran chasqueo la lengua, justo ahora recordaba lo insistente que podía ser la otra.

—Estaba preparando un veneno por encargo.

—No me sorprende…—Akko callo, sintiendo los labios resecos ¿qué era lo que Sucy acababa de decir? —S-Sucy, creo que oí mal. Después de todo no hay forma de que estés haciendo un veneno por encargo…

—Eso dije.

— ¡No lo hagas, podrías ir a prisión! —esto era el colmo. Akko ya sabía de la personalidad retorcida de su amiga, pero juraba sobre su propia alma que no importa que tanto Sucy amara los hongos, tenía sus propios valores morales. No la veía capaz de preparar veneno por dinero— ¡Si la policía descubre el veneno en la escena del crimen llegaran a ti! —de acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez el veneno era para unas simples ratas, pero nunca podía estar de más señalar la posibilidad.

—Nah, maldije a mi cliente como parte de nuestra garantía, si confiesa que yo fui quien hizo el veneno para matar a su esposo, la maldición la mataría.

Akko se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, gritando.

¡Era amiga de una criminal! ¡Lo que faltaba!

—Sucy, deberías decirle la otra parte. Creo que se está poniendo histérica—añadió Lotte divertida. Akko la miro con ojos acuosos, completamente confundida.

—Me hubieras dejado verla llorar un tantito más—se quejó con un inusual aire de nostalgia bailar en la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro—Me ofende que me creas tan estúpida, Akko. Sí, estoy haciendo el veneno; pero también el antídoto.

— ¡O sea que vas a salvar al pobre hombre! —se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando de alivio. Ah, sentía que sus piernas temblaban—Gracias a los dioses.

— ¿Salvarlo? —Sucy rio, fijando Akko sus ojos en ella—Joder no, el imbécil sospecho de su esposa, vino hasta aquí y me pidió hacerle un antídoto. Les estoy cobrando a ambos.

Akko miro con sus grandes ojos el rostro malicioso de Sucy. Igual a una estatua de jardín. Claro, debió haberlo sospechado. Sucy estaba jugando a dos puntas, pretendía exprimirles el dinero con sus dosis de veneno y antídoto hasta que tuvieran que recurrir a un enfrentamiento directo, o hasta que alguno firmara los papeles de divorcio lo que fuera que sucediera primero.

—Han pasado años de que nos conocemos, pero me sigues dando terror a veces sabes.

—No es mi asunto si el tipo le metió los cuernos o no. Mientras me paguen y no me incluyan de forma central en el conflicto no estoy haciendo nada malo—Akko no podía argumentar en eso, según la ley de las brujas, mientras las brujas no asesinaran a nadie con sus conocimientos o poderes, no estaban cometiendo ningún acto ilícito, al hacer el antídoto Sucy sencillamente estaba salvándole del mal que ella misma creaba.

Lo que la loca de la mujer hiciera después era cosa suya.

—Me lo vengo preguntando de hace rato pero ¿tienes un show ahora? —pregunto Lotte al ver su traje.

El rostro de Akko se ilumino.

— ¡Si, en el mismo escenario en que Chariot dio su espectáculo!

— ¡Vaya, me siento feliz por ti Akko!

—Dicen que los sueños de las mulas se cumplen al final, felicidades.

— ¡¿A quién llamas mula!? —levanto la barbilla, con aire digno—Para que lo sepas, hoy será el día en que dé inicio mi gran plan de conquistar todos los escenarios de Japón—afirmo con una sonrisa sesgada, destilando confianza.

— ¿Y cuándo empieza el show? —inquirió indiferente más pálida del trio.

—Oh, en unas cuantas horas. Vamos a ver, ya son las… ¡¿Son ya las 21:00?! —oh el horror, pero el reloj de pulsera no le mentía. Claramente las agujas le indicaban la hora correcta— ¡Tengo solo 15 minutos para preparar lo que falta!

Lotte y Sucy se miraron a través de los marcos de neblina con ojos cansados, suspirando hondamente a la vez.

—Nunca cambiaras, Akko—dijeron al unísono.

— ¡No lo digan así! —gimoteo la chica, tomando la bola de rodonita entre sus manos—Las quiero mucho, debo irme, hablamos otro día—se despidió atropelladamente, desvaneciendo la magia que recubría el orbe con un pase de sus manos.

— ¡Buena suerte! —dijo Lotte, antes de desaparecer.

—Rómpete una pierna—susurro Sucy, mostrando sus dientes cerrados, justo cuando las partículas de magia se desprendieron unas de otras, borrándose su imagen.

Akko saco la lengua, no importaba si Sucy no la veía. No iba a olvidarse de cobrarle un favor por su broma con el chocolate.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Ajustando el sombrero, se miró una última vez en el espejo de su camerino.

—Es hora del espectáculo.

* * *

Smoke resulto más escurridizo de lo que Izuku había imaginado.

Salto alto, desplazándose de techo en techo, por sobre los cables de luz, rápido, preciso. Quedando suspendido en el aire unos segundos antes de aterrizar en tierra para volver a tomar impulso y retomar la persecución, dedicándose durante aquel escaso tiempo a buscar con la mirada rastros de la densa nube de humo que se movía veloz por las calles, evitando a los transeúntes, interponiéndose en medio del tráfico, obstaculizando la vista de los autos, provocando que derraparan.

Deku mismo le había perdido de vista por detener a tres autos de accidentarse a la vez. Entregando a los conductores al cuidado de la guardia policial más cercana.

Apretó la mandíbula, un tanto molesto. El encuentro que tuviera con el villano había sido una casualidad bastante inesperada, como para desperdiciarla.

Le descubrió durante su última ronda de patrulla, vistiendo ropa de calle, así como una gorra con la que cubría su cabeza, al igual que parte de su rostro. Siendo fácil identificarle al simular acercarse a una maquina a tres metros de él, comprando un jugo. Llamándole la atención, al verlo sacar dinero del cajero tras convertir su mano en humo.

Izuku tenía tres hipótesis para encontrar a Smoke rondando los cajeros automáticos tan entrada la noche.

La primera, era que al verse tan cubiertos sus robos-logros para el-por la prensa, el villano tuviera en consecuencia un súbito aumento de confianza, tratando de sobrepasar los límites autoimpuestos por seguridad propia. Curioso de ver si era capaz de burlar a los héroes en cualquier momento del día, incluso de noche, momento en que las patrullas nocturnas se volvían más activas.

Mientras que por la segunda, el motivo podría ser sencillamente que su avaricia no se había visto satisfecha con su ultimo botín. De ser ese el caso, Deku encontraba aquel factor psicológico como algo que usar a favor, si es que no le daba alcance.

Pues pese a su breve intercambio-inexistente- de palabras, Izuku fue capaz de descubrir un par de cosas acerca de la naturaleza de su particularidad.

Su reacción y reflejos eran veloces, naturales. Le había tomado menos de un segundo volverse humo, salvándose del impacto de Full Cowl. Dispersándose en todas direcciones, volviéndose a unir al instante siguiente, huyendo lejos de él.

Pero, y como había notado tras seguirle la pista. Al parecer Smoke precisaba el volver a su estado físico de nuevo, siquiera por unos segundos. Se percató de ello al verlo asumir su forma original, para luego correr dentro de callejones, o esconderse por unos momentos, para volver a ser humo rápidamente.

Era casi como si jugara a las escondidas.

Aterrizo sobre la terraza de un hospital, dirigiendo la mirada en todas direcciones, llamando su atención un delgado hilo de humo que descendía justo detrás del hospital, en los jardines. Bajando la vista, Izuku contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que Smoke estaba en su forma física, mirando con atención un poster pegado en una de las ventanas que daban a la cafetería de la institución.

Ya lo tenía acorralado, ahora solo debía pensar en una forma de capturarle, dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso, y sin despertar mucha sospecha. Estaba en los terrenos de un hospital después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era alterar al personal y los pacientes rompiendo una pared con tal de atrapar a un criminal.

Tendría que ser cuidadoso. No podía permitir una situación de rehenes, no en un hospital.

No obstante, Smoke no dio tiempo ni para eso, justo cuando Izuku se preparaba para atacar, el villano se desvaneció, alejándose de los terrenos del edificio. Había visto su reflejo en los cristales de los ventanales, procediendo a huir lejos, no sin dedicarle una última mirada al poster.

Izuku detuvo el impulso de seguirle inmediatamente, su instinto le decía que aquello era una treta. Lo más probable era que el criminal ya hubiese pensado en un destino final, no existía razón para continuar con el juego del gato y el ratón, a menos claro, que fuera con la intención de distraerle mientras escapaba a donde fuera que hubiera decidido.

De un salto estuvo justo enfrente del poster que el hombre hubiera estado mirando con tanta atención. Lo más probable es que tuviera algo que ver con su próxima parada.

El poster era colorido, con letras grandes y motivos festivos.

 **GRAN SHOW DE MAGIA.**

 **Acércate y experimenta un poco del mundo oculto de las brujas.**

 **Diversión y emoción aseguradas.**

 **Que los sueños y la magia atrapen tu corazón.**

Su sangre bajo de golpe, contorsionándose su estómago, casi como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo. Volvió a releer la dirección escrita en la parte inferior del papel, asegurándose de no estar en un error. Y no lo estaba, su madre corría peligro.

Inspiro hondo, apretando los puños. Serenándose, no había necesidad de temer, después de todo, él iba impedir que el villano atacara.

No permitiría que tocara un solo cabello de nadie, especialmente de su madre.

* * *

Inko sonrió al acomodarse en la banca, sentándose en medio de Kaede y Atsushi. Era sorprendente la cantidad de niños con familias que habían venido a ver el espectáculo.

Aunque en cierta forma era de esperarse tal nivel de audiencia.

Según Kaede, Akko había estado programando su gira por Japón con extremo cuidad: haciendo muchísima publicidad al respecto, vendiendo entradas, pegando posters que estuvieron colgados en las paredes de edificios y pegados a bayas publicitarias con un mínimo de tres meses. En cierto modo tanta dedicación era de admirar en una muchacha tan joven.

Dedico una mirada curiosa a Kaede, quien había estado un buen rato callada. Inko noto que sostenía un peluche entre las manos, al cual le acomodaba un sombrerito blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso Kaede? —pregunto, acercándose un poco más a su amiga— ¿Una muñeca de felpa? —lo cierto es que era bonita. De diseño simple, pero bonita. El cabello estaba hecho de lana, y el traje de tela.

—Es uno de los obsequios de Akko—aclaro, sacando la lengua a modo de broma—Es un tanto fea.

Inko no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios.

—Eso es malo de tu parte—dijo, siguiéndole el juego—aunque tiene tu frente—añadió, mostrando sus dientes en gesto travieso.

Kaede abrió y cerró la boca, fingiendo molestia, dirigiendo su vista a su marido, quien por otro lado revisaba la memoria de la cámara de fotos. No fuera a ser que se quedaran sin espacio para grabar el espectáculo de Akko.

— ¡Atsushi, Inko me molesta! —dijo con falsa irritación.

—Pero lo de tu frente es cierto—concordó el hombre con una amena sonrisa—Akko y tú tienen la misma frente.

—Traidor—siseo, abrazando la muñeca contra su pecho—Al menos tengo el consuelo que la muñeca no tenga nariz, después de todo saco tu nariz Atsushi.

—Oye tampoco te pases, además ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo en nuestra primera cita que mi nariz era la más hermosa de todos los chicos de la escuela?

— ¿Oho? —Inko se llevó una palma a los labios, esto se ponía interesante.

— ¡Era joven! ¡Que sucia maniobra el recordar trivialidades! —exclamo Kaede, apartando el rostro. Inko se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que el sonrojo le había llegado hasta las orejas.

—Eso me recuerda, Inko alguna vez te conté que en secundaria Kaede…

— ¡Si dices algo mas no cocinare por un mes!

— ¡Oye, no!

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Inko se carcajeo, escuchando todavía la pelea tan acostumbrada del matrimonio de fondo.

En circunstancias normales, si no los conociera, Inko se hubiera distanciado de ellos.

No eran malas personas a primera vista, pero daba un aire un tanto extremista. Para nadaba ayudaba que sus discusiones fueran dramatizaciones de temas cotidianos llevados al punto del absurdo, siempre a viva voz. Eran como dos niños jugando un juego del tira y afloja con igual entusiasmo, pero respetuosos el uno con el otro.

Era divertido estar con ellos, de hecho Inko pensó alegre que cuando Izuku les conociera seguro gran parte del estrés que tuviera encima se evaporaría en menos de tres segundos.

De repente y sin aviso, las luces de los postes de luz-tanto del pequeño estacionamiento como del espacio en que estuvieran las bancas y sillas- se apagaron volviéndose todo tan negro como boca de lobo.

¿Estaría empezando el espectáculo?

Algo le decía que si, porque Kaede y Atsushi dejaron de pelear al instante.

Inko miro al frente, un tantito emocionada y expectante.

Pasaron unos buenos segundos hasta que finalmente algo pareció cambiar. Inko no supo describir el que, pero el viento había comenzado a soplar, sintiendo ella cosquillas en las mejillas. Ampliándose sus ojos al ver mariposas aletear cerca de su rostro, rozando su rostro. Mirando ella instintivamente por sobre su hombro al oír los chillidos emocionados de los niños pequeños, encontrándose con una gran ola de mariposas de tonalidad azul, hechas de luz brillante. Subiendo en grupo, juntándose unas con otras, formando una gran ola, inmensa, gigantesca, colosal.

Un tsunami.

Inko dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cerrando instintivamente los ojos, para abrirlos luego al no sentir ningún tipo de impacto, volviendo la vista hacia el escenario.

Los insectos se dispersaron a lo largo y ancho del suelo que emulaba una gran tapete de terciopelo que se deshacía al ir elevándose las mariposas, convergiendo en un único punto-ahí en el centro de la plataforma-, formando una espiral que no parecía tener fin.

O al menos así pensaba Inko antes de ver dos largos brazos formarse en el aire, uniéndose las mariposas unas con otras. Siguiendo a los brazos dos piernas, un torso, un cuello, una cabeza.

La silueta dio un giro sobre sus talones, pisando fuerte el suelo. Produciéndose una fuerte explosión de colores y luces. Revelando el rostro sonriente de una joven mujer de ojos rojos y una larga cabellera marrón.

— ¡IT'S SHOWTIME!

Inko tuvo que cubrirse los oídos al oír los gritos infantiles alcanzar volúmenes exagerados. Era obvia la emoción en los ojos pequeños, en sus sonrisas, bocas entre abiertas-en el caso de algunos, aun en estado de sopor-, en los vítores.

Fue peor cuando Akko se quitó el sombrero, lanzándolo al aire cual pelota, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el mismo se expandió, aumentando de tamaño hasta que descendió por la gravedad cubriendo su cuerpo-no, engulléndolo mejor dicho, como si el sombrero se tratase de algún animal que acababa de atrapar a su indefensa presa-; subiendo de a poco como un globo a merced del viento, para luego explotar nuevamente, revelando a un elefante de color naranja de larga trompa, al igual que dos grandes orejas que movía de arriba abajo, volando.

Los adultos rieron encantados, en tanto los más pequeños aplaudieron, estando a punto de saltar de sus asientos cuando el gran elefante con sombrero planeo por el aire, encima de sus cabezas, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras, tomando aire, enrollando la larga trompa, soplando luego una poderosa ráfaga de aire rosado que desaparecía formando pequeños luceros que caían cual gotas de agua.

Inko abrió la palma de su mano derecha, acobijando en la misma un diminuto lucero que titilaba intermitente. Como el latido de un niño pequeño, pensó; llenándose su corazón de una calidez y felicidad extrañas.

¿Era este calorcillo en su pecho producto de la magia?

Levanto la mirada, dispuesta a descubrirlo. No pudiendo contener a sus manos de aplaudir cuando el elefante aterrizo grácil en medio del escenario, retrayendo sus grandes orejas, enrollándose cual papel, hasta volverse una burbuja dorada, revelando nuevamente a la bruja en traje de mosquetero.

— ¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO…?

La pregunta fue respondida con fuertes afirmaciones, silbidos, aplausos. Inko se sumó a los mismos, en apoyo de Kaede que-quien sabía como-sostenía una gran pancarta con la cara de su hija dibujada en la misma.

Akko guiño un ojo en su dirección, justo en el ángulo en el cual Atsushi estaba grabando la función, con la misma concentración y dedicación de un profesional. Inko comenzaba a temer que no estuviese respirando.

—Oigan, se me ocurre una idea—caminando por el escenario, la muchacha se llevó un dedo a los labios, con aire serio e enigmático — ¿Hacer las cosas _sola_ parece muy _aburrido_ no? —inquirió, su voz dulce como miel ampliada por algún tipo de micrófono, creía Inko— ¿A alguno de ustedes les gustaría ayudarme? —el tono dulce paso a ser sugerente, arqueando una ceja de modo juguetón, sonrisa honesta.

Era fácil deducir que era lo que le estaba proponiendo a la audiencia. Inko carcajeo al sentir a Kaede agarrar su brazo, levantándolo en alto. Mientras que por el lado de los infantes, estos se paraban sobre las sillas y bancas, en los hombros de sus padres, alzando las manos, gritando, señalándose a sí mismos.

— ¡Aquí, aquí! —Inko pateo a Kaede en los tobillos, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

No gracias, se moriría de vergüenza si Akko la llegaba a elegir. Tenía ya cuarenta y seis años, ya estaba demasiado grande. Además, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Afortunadamente Akko pareció ignorarle, prefiriendo centrar su atención en la audiencia de manera general. Vio como esta ajusto su gran y blanco sombrero, quedando sus ojos cubiertos por la tenue sombra de la solapa.

— ¡Dejamos que las estrellas decidan entonces! —decreto, mostrando la blanca dentadura en una gran sonrisa, levantando ambos brazos al cielo, echando la atrás la cabeza.

La audiencia le imito, siendo imposible el frenar la estupefacción y el asombro de ver el cielo estrellado, sin nubes, brillar con intensidad y cercanía, igual a una nébula, al punto en que uno fuera capaz de soñar con rosar aquellos cuerpos celestes.

Mismos cuerpos celestes que parecían abandonar su lugar en el firmamento, descendiendo cual cometa, dejando estelas de luz multicolor detrás de sí. Reuniéndose la luz ahí, en las manos de la bruja, materializándose en un bastón largo, de curioso diseño que llamo no solo la atención de Inko, sino también del resto de los espectadores.

Sin pausa alguna, Akko lo sostuvo en una mano, haciéndolo girar entre sus dos manos cual si fuera una bastonera, manando de las joyas incrustadas en el largo instrumento un fluyente rio de pétalos de cerezo. Flotando en el aire, deteniéndose en cada cabeza, formando aureolas de pétalos que brillaron coronando las cabezas de todos-mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños-, explotando con un suave " _poof_ ", convertidas entonces en coronas de fuertes ramas de cerezo, adornadas a lo largo, en totalidad, con la flor mencionada.

Inko toco la suya, quitándosela con los dedos temblorosos, asombrada, maravillada.

¡¿Cómo había hecho eso?! ¡Si hasta hace solo un momento no eran solo más que pétalos a merced del viento! ¡Las ramas eran reales, las flores eran capullos abiertos, frescos!

— ¡Que las estrellas decidan, de entre ustedes quienes portan la corona bendecida por su poder! —exclamo, señalando hacia el frente con la gran varita, sosteniendo la misma con ambas manos— ¡A ti, Alkaid estrella líder, escoge a quien será mi compañero-!

Inko dudo de si colocarse la corona o no. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de ello, la voz de Akko se cortó en el último instante.

Instante mismo en que una gran bola de humo, espeso y oscuro; impacto contra el escenario. Nublando su vista, la de todos.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡No me odien por cortarlo aquí!**

Lo cierto es que quería terminar el capítulo con escenas de pelea. Realmente anhelaba hacerlo. Pero les juro que me estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pudieran imaginar. Puedo escribir escenas de humor o conversaciones, pero a la hora de escribir escenas de combate siempre tengo que poner especial cuidado a todo. No solo para que las cosas no suenen repetitivas, sino porque mi memoria no es tan buena como para recordar los nombres de cada hueso, musculo, y el describir los movimientos en si es harto complicado para mí.

Por ello, el combate lo tendrán en el próximo capítulo.

Cambiando de tema, explique lo de los padres de Fafnir debido a que, incluso la wiki reconoce que el avaro dragón parece más dragón de oriente que dragón occidental. Una referencia, a mi juicio, muy descarada del viaje de Chihiro en sí. Es avaro como Yubaba, un mañoso y un tramposo, pero tiene la apariencia de Haku.

Perdonen mis referencias, amo mucho el Viaje de Chihiro.

 _ **Sobre la conversación de Lotte, Sucy y Akko.**_

Como bien todos recordaran, Lotte había declarado en el anime que la tienda de objetos mágicos de su familia no era muy famosa debido a que el número de brujas estaba disminuyendo, teniendo que subsistir actualmente a base de convertir la tienda en un quiosco/almacén que atiende más que nada su padre.

En otros episodios, las profesoras comentan la alarmante taza de bajos nacimientos de "brujas"-más concretamente de brujas provenientes de familias con poderes mágicos-, dicho problema guarda relación con el hecho de que la magia este desapareciendo del mundo.

O al menos tal fue el caso hasta que Akko consiguiera recuperarla, aunque a mi modo de ver, el futuro de las brujas puede tomar algo de tiempo en volver a florecer como antaño, muchas brujas son jóvenes y otras ya pasan de los treinta-cuarenta. No todas tendrían en mente el tener hijos tan pronto.

Sin mencionar que conseguir una relación para las brujas resulta un tanto…difícil.

Digo, imaginen tener que explicar a tu cita a ciegas que trabajas preparando brebajes con tripas de rana, le rezas a las fuerzas oscuras, sin olvidar el hecho de que sabes maldiciones y muchas otras cosas de naturaleza peculiar y aterradora.

 **Umeboshi:** Es una de las comidas favoritas de Akko, aunque más que comida es un agregado. Un encurtido hecho a base de ume, que es una variedad de las ciruelas en Japón. Se comen usualmente con arroz, agregándola a los bentos, siendo a su vez un relleno común del onigiri, poseyendo este un sabor muy ácido y salado. Akko menciona en el episodio de LWA que lo adora y no puede vivir sin comerlo.

De hecho había llevado una mini jarra a Luna Nova, y otra más al parecer, pues la emplea para hacer más deliciosa la poción que crean durante el Cap 5 de la serie de TV.

 **Croix y Akko.**

El motivo por el cual decidí que sería Croix quien le diese su traje a Akko-el mismo, de paso, es el que Akko usa durante el ataque de la Shiny Ballist en la película Magical Parade-fue porque sentí que a la serie le falto dar un cierre con ellas dos.

No solo porque desde la aparición de Croix, la misma se ganó un lugar especial en el corazón de Akko-fuese con intención de manipularle o no-, ya que era la única que no hablaba mal de Chariot en sí. Es palpable la afinidad que Akko siente hacia Croix al ser ambas personas con un enfoque más "moderno" y "adaptable" respecto a la magia.

Croix es-en la mente de Akko por una buena cantidad de capítulos-su segunda profesora favorita.

 **PD: Amo mucho la forma Dumbo de Akko.**


	4. El Héroe y la Bruja

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia

 _ **N/A:**_ ¡Después de mucho, finalmente aquí está el cuarto capítulo!

Antes que empiecen la lectura, quiero disculparme por mi retraso. Entre mis estudios, y otros asuntos como el trabajo de medio tiempo que conseguí me fue algo difícil completar eso.

De igual forma, lamento si la acción no es tan buena como prometí que seria. Realmente doy asco para las escenas de pelea. No obstante y pese a todo espero que les agrade, como siempre, lean las notas de autoría al final, si son tan amables.

PD: Muchas gracias a los lectores que se acercaron a mi sitio de facebook con sus consultas, dudas, y hermosos dibujos del fic a modo de regalo. Aunque chiquitos, los guarda en el celular, y los miro a cada minuto, no pudiendo evitar saltar. ¡Me alegraron demasiado con ese inesperado detalle!

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 _En los cuentos de hadas, es impensable que las brujas ayuden a los héroes._

* * *

Capitulo IV

El Héroe y la Bruja

No, no, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

¿Era esto acaso un castigo por robarse el pudin de su padre anoche, mientras todos dormían? ¿Acaso era tan mala persona que los dioses decidían joderla, hoy precisamente, de todos los días?

¡No, ella era una bruja sin paragón que brindaba alegría a su audiencia!

¡Definitivamente no merecía esto!

Tosió fuerte, cubriéndose con su capa. El humo, combinado con el polvo de los escombros le producía un ligero picor en los ojos. Si usaba un hechizo de viento básico podría apartar la cortina de aquellos zarcillos oscuros.

Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo _después de checarlo a él_.

Sin perder tiempo, se puso de rodillas, inclinándose hacia abajo; justo al filo astillado de madera y cemento partido.

Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de ver más allá de su posición. El humo era demasiado espeso, notando el cómo este parecía pasar del gris al negro, teniendo que abanicar el aire para siquiera vislumbrar los contornos de los escombros del escenario.

Pasados unos segundos fue capaz de divisar algo: un cuerpo vestido en un traje de color verduzco. Confundida, Akko estiro el cuello abajo, ladeando la cabeza graciosamente de costado ¿acaso esos adornos en su cabeza eran orejas de conejo o algo así?

Observándole atentamente, parecía estar bien, pero no lo veía moviéndose.

Diablos, si por alguna razón estaba inconsciente la cosa ya era preocupante. No era Diana, no servía para diagnósticos, pero si sabía algo es que no era experta en magia curativa y no tenía las habilidades suficientes para curar una contusión.

Y aunque pudiera usar el hechizo de Lyon, este solo parecía curar heridas superficiales, no internas.

¡¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal a ella?!

Se mordió los labios, enviando una mirada preocupada hacia el frente, podía escuchar los gritos de la audiencia, pero era imposible discernir si eran de sorpresa o pánico. Su acto, después de todo, se había visto interrumpido justo a la mitad de la rutina.

Si no salía rápido y solucionaba las cosas, la gente sospecharía, comenzarían a correr y…

Oh cierto, había un villano delante de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente, fortaleciendo el agarre de sus dedos alrededor del Shiny Rod. La silueta, ubicada a una distancia de al menos cinco metros, permaneció estática, inmóvil, como si la ignorara.

Tosió con fuerza, era imposible aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo, mucho más el estar alerta. Necesitaba despejar el aire, al menos, el aire alrededor de ella, burlar al invitado no deseado.

Mismo que no pareció dar señal de querer siquiera caminar. Lo cual era a la mar de extraño, pero no es como si alguna vez Akko viera mucho sentido a las acciones criminales de los villanos.

Pese a todo, este no era el momento para tratar de encontrarle sentido a las acciones de los locos. Ahí abajo yacía un hombre mal herido, en una pila de incomodos escombros, inconsciente. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse si seguía vivo.

Unas nauseas repentinas la invadieron, mirando con nerviosismo el cuerpo inmóvil. Rezo internamente por que siguiera respirando, la idea de sentir la piel fría de un cadáver no resultaba para nada tentadora.

Cubriendo todavía más su cuerpo con la capa, espero a que el efecto mágico de la misma comenzara, notando como las puntas de los dedos que sostenían la tela se volvían más y más transparentes. Si el enemigo no podía verla, eso le daba cierta ventaja para poder escabullirse sin llamar la atención. Irguiéndose con cuidado, busco un punto de aterrizaje, aguantando nuevamente la respiración. Con suerte, el humo disminuiría una vez bajara.

Dio un salto, cayendo de puntillas, al tiempo en que tiraba el cuerpo hacia adelante en un desesperado intento por no perder el equilibrio, consiguiéndolo al paralizarse con los brazos extendidos sobre la tabla rota en la cual terminaron sus pies.

—Ahora, bello durmiente, veamos…—murmuro nerviosa, situándose a su lado— _"Por favor, por favor que tu corazón siga latiendo, sigue respirando, no importa que tu aliento huela horrible o algo, me aguantare"_ —oro, dejando a un costado el Shiny Rod para desatar los abrojos del tapabocas, subiendo la máscara hasta por encima de la nariz. Acercando su rostro al del desconocido, chocando sus frentes. Akko suspiro de alivio al sentir tanto la respiración como el aliento ajenos golpearle la cara—Menos mal…—un problema menos, ahora despertarlo era otro asunto.

A todas leguas era un héroe, pero seguía siendo un ser vivo y no podía despertarlo con magia aturdidora, ni mucho menos alzar demasiado la voz. El villano seguía ahí afuera, sería estúpido revelar su ubicación.

Fue entonces que el foco-que Sucy siempre alegaba estaba cubierto de polvo por desusó-en su cabeza, se prendió. Llegando a ella una idea.

Agarrándole del cuello del overol, tiro del mismo irguiendo el cuerpo ajeno, al tiempo en que cuadraba su propia espalda, poniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Seguidamente alzo la mano libre, la palma abierta, coloreándose la misma de una tonalidad magenta.

Dio internamente las gracias a Jasminka por enseñarle aquel hechizo en sus días de estudiante. Iba a doler sin duda, pero Akko estaba segura que no perdería los dientes.

Y entonces, sin esperar ningún segundo más, le abofeteo con fuerza.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Izuku se preguntó si su madre nuevamente habría entrado a su habitación, apagando la lámpara de su escritorio al encontrarlo dormido sobre sus libros.

Sin embargo, su memoria golpeo la puerta de la inconsciencia: El ya no era estudiante de secundaria, era un héroe ahora tendido en el suelo o en algo que podría calificarse de tal, con el cuerpo no solo adolorido, sino también con un punzante dolor en la cabeza, es más, juraría que sentía húmedo el cabello, justo detrás de la cabeza.

¿Acaso se había golpeado?

Fue entonces recordó: Fue descuidado.

Smoke, tal como él predijo, se dirigió al show de magia. Posiblemente en un intento por mezclarse entre la multitud, pasando desapercibido con el poder de su quirk o simulando ser un espectador a fin de que él le perdiera la pista.

Como era de esperar, más temprano que tarde, Izuku consiguió darle alcance a varios metros antes de llegar. Golpeándolo en las costillas al ver una apertura-su cuerpo volverse solido alcanzado el tiempo límite que especulo- segundos antes de que el villano tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Pero no todo concluyo ahí mismo, se dio cuenta amargamente. Debió asegurarse de usar un poco más de fuerza, de dejarlo inconsciente. Ya que antes de ser capaz de aprenderle, pese al intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo, Smoke saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una píldora, tragándola de una sentada.

Adquiriendo no solo una subida de adrenalina- que ese momento debió minimizar el dolor de sus costillas-, provocando además un aumento considerable del poder y consistencia de su quirk.

No solo la densidad del humo, sino también la velocidad del mismo incrementaron, volviéndose muy pesada, resultando difícil el apartarla incluso con el aire que salía expulsado de la presión sus golpes generaban en el viento.

Fue peor cuando sintió el humo arremolinarse alrededor de su cuello, con la pasividad depredadora de un reptil, y apretar fuerte su garganta. Lucho como era de suponer, un movimiento para nada inteligente de su parte, pues al tratar de zafarse el humo se ceñía más y más, cortándole el oxígeno.

En un movimiento desesperado, junto el pulgar y el índice, apuntando en dirección al cumulo más grande de humo, la fuente. Si era capaz de cortar la fuente siquiera momentáneamente, podría liberarse.

Abrió la boca involuntariamente, resbalando saliva de su boca por debajo de la máscara, tenía que apresurarse.

La corriente de aire que se dio a sucesión de la separación rápida de sus dedos corto el mismo como una cuchilla, registrando al instante como pequeños cortes se extendían sobre el humo, manando de estos uno más peculiar, de color rojo.

¿Acaso la droga volvía el cuerpo más frágil? ¿sería un efecto colateral?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para hacer un análisis a profundidad, un pitido, semejante al de una estufa echando vapor por la boquilla perforo sus oídos, pasando a saber al momento siguiente que el tentáculo de humo le arrojo lejos, y el, débil, entrando en un estado de semi inconsciencia, impacto contra algo.

Trato de abrir los ojos, al escuchar una voz lejana, con lo que él creía un tono frustrado, percibiendo unos dedos subir su máscara, lamentándose por ello. El asunto con las identidades secretas es que debían permanecer como tal, aunque honestamente no veía mucho sentido al asunto ahora.

Después, casi de forma inesperada, sintió un tirón del cuello de su overol. Hizo un esfuerzo poderoso en subir sus parpados cansados, ante la minia probabilidad de que se tratara de Smoke.

No podía permitir que agravara más su estado físico, debía prepararse para bloquear cualquier ataque que el villano pudiera propinar sobre su persona.

Claro está, Izuku nunca hubiera esperado una bofetada.

Mortalmente adolorido, sin mencionar estupefacto abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentía la mejilla inflamada, además de que estaba súper seguro de que uno de sus molares salió despedido de su boca, perdiéndose entre los escombros.

¡¿Qué diablos había sido ese golpe?!

— ¡Oye, reacciona! —gritó una voz femenina, Izuku parpadeo, dándose la vuelta solo para volver a recibir otra bofetada, igual de mortal— ¡Despierta, despierta! —una tercera, una cuarta— ¡Hombre, dime si vives! —chillo, noto el, desesperada, sosteniéndole ahora de los hombros, sacudiéndole con fuerza— ¡Dime si al menos recuerdas tu nombre!

— ¡E-E-Es Deku! —respondió de forma automática, tomando con sus manos las muñecas de la muchacha, apartándolas de su cuerpo—Gracias, pero ya no es necesario que me golpees—agrego con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Si recibía un golpe más seguro terminaba idiota y perdiendo otro molar.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, pues esta suspiro de alivio, con una mano en el pecho mientras lo hacía. Estaba bastante oscuro, así que Izuku no era capaz de verla completamente bien, pero se le hizo curiosa la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

No era una ropa común, era más bien un disfraz.

Creyó posible que pudiera tratarse de una heroína que, como el, acudió ante la cercana señal de problemas, descartando tal pensamiento de inmediato al comprender que si ella había tratado de despertarle, en vez de hacer su parte y combatir contra el criminal, poniendo a la audiencia en buen resguardo es que no se trataba de uno.

Un héroe tenía sus prioridades en orden, y aunque agradecía en el fondo de su mente la notable preocupación por su bienestar, hacer tal cosa resultaba más un error de novato que otra cosa.

¿Quién era esta muchacha?

— ¡Es bueno saber que estas bien! —veloz, la joven volvió a hablar, bajando su máscara, abrochando nuevamente su protección de la boca en su sitio, Izuku dio un respingo ante el contacto de sus dedos—Ahora, mira, voy a ser sincera contigo hay un tipo ahí arriba—oh, Smoke cierto.

—Es un criminal.

Sus grandes ojos rojos le miraron fijamente por un minuto, arrugando la nariz segundos después. Izuku sintió seca la boca, no parecía molesta, pero se notaba colérica.

—Si, pude notarlo—alzando sus manos hacia el cielo, gesticulo con insistencia el hueco nacido a causa de su caída— ¡Jodieron el escenario! ¡En medio de mi acto!

— ¿Cómo está la situación afuera, y la audiencia?

Aquello pareció frenar a la desconocida de seguir armando escándalo.

—Están bien, creo— murmuro en respuesta poco convencida, ampliándose sus ojos al notar, reflexiono el, la turbación de sus propios ojos—No te angusties, no creo que este haciendo nada, digo nadie está gritando de dolor—añadió con un optimismo que se le antojo de bizarro, tocando su espalda a modo de consuelo. Deteniéndose en seco, para después apartar su mano y traerla a la vista de ambos, encontrando uno de sus guantes teñidos de rojo. Tiñéndose su rostro de azul— ¡Estas sangrando! ¡Un médico, un enfermero! —Izuku apretó los labios al oír el volumen de su voz aumentar con cada exclamación que salía de la boca de la fémina, misma que se había incorporado del suelo, moviéndose frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha.

A este paso, Smoke los descubriría. Tomando a la chica de los hombros, humedeció los labios, en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

— Primero que nada, tranquilízate, está herida no es tan mala como parece.

— ¡Te está sangrando la cabeza! —genial, le miraba como si estuviera loco de remate— ¡¿Qué pasa si te desmayas por la pérdida de sangre?!

—Bueno, mi idea es terminar con todo este asunto _antes de eso_ —esperaba sonar tan seguro como creía estar—en cualquier caso. En otras palabras, la audiencia no ha sido atacada de ninguna forma—la muchacha de pelo marrón, ahora que lo notaba, asintió con la cabeza, poco convencida por su argumento anterior. Izuku dejó escapar una exhalación, su madre estaba bien entonces. Aunque quien aseguraba por cuanto—Mira, sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que contactes a las autoridades y—las palabras de Izuku se vieron frenadas por el familiar sonido de un pitido, Smoke estaba preparándose para atacar, y no podía ser a ellos porque él no los veía.

¡Maldición!

Apartándose de la chica, se puso de cuclillas, acumulando poder en las piernas, listo para saltar.

A lo lejos también pudo registrar el llanto de niños pequeños.

¡Debía apresurarse!

Sin embargo, antes de que fuera capaz de saltar, algo sucedió, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en cámara lenta. Captando sus ojos, un vacío, una especie de agujero negro que se elevaba por sobre su cabeza. Deduciendo al cabo unos los segundos se trataba de un tipo de cono.

¿Qué demonios—?

—Tú vas a ayudarme—fue lo último que escuchó, observando por el rabillo del ojo, el resplandor ardiente en los orbes rojizos.

Sin duda, estaba enojada.

* * *

Inko estaba aterrada, pero le resultaba imposible gritar.

Kaede la atrajo a su izquierda, rodeándola con unos de sus brazos, tapándose ella con la palma de la mano su propia boca. Presionando un pañuelo sobre la cara Inko. Atsushi por otro lado había dejado la cámara a un lado, subiendo el cuello de su camisa hasta la altura de su nariz, marcando un número en su celular con la mano libre.

Inko no tenía dudas de que intentaba contactar a la policía. Cada vez más impaciente, al no obtener respuesta inmediata, lo cual era algo de lo más natural.

Después de todo, su hija podría estar lastimada.

—Voy a ir por Akko—declaro entonces, para sorpresa de ella, Atsushi. No dando más de seis pasos al frente, hasta que Kaede aparto la mano que le servía como tapabocas para sostenerle el brazo— ¡Kaede, nuestra hija está en problemas! —remarco con notable aprensión.

—No—sentencio la mujer, y por primera vez, Inko oyó en su voz un tono de reto que debía caracterizarla cuando daba clases—Si te vas ahora solo harás que nos dispersemos— tosió incontrolablemente, soltando a ambos. Inko se pegó a su costado, sosteniéndola justo como lo hizo con ella antes—Es una bruja…—añadió con dificultad—Ella estará bien, tan solo…—Inko rebusco con la mirada en medio de la pantalla de humo que les rodeaba, por alguna salida. El rostro de la castaña estaba pálido y sudaba demasiado, se estaba asfixiando.

Atsushi se estaba dando cuenta, porque sus ojos se ampliaron, y sin un momento de duda, sostuvo a su mujer desde el lado opuesto al de Inko, rodeando su cintura con un brazo libre, y echando el otro por el debajo del largo de sus hombros, sosteniendo el mismo desde la muñeca.

—Tenemos que correr.

Tenían que irse lejos, de inmediato.

Con dificultad, pues Kaede apenas se mantenía consiente en este punto, comenzaron a moverse. Inko no pudo soportarlo más, reprimiendo un sollozo, empezó a llorar por causa de la desazón que asaltaba su corazón, no se suponía que la noche terminara _de esta manera_.

En la lejanía oyó gritos de conmoción, madres llamando a sus hijos-o en caso inverso, niños llorando por sus padres-, sintiendo los pasos apresurados de otras personas detrás y delante de ella. Al parecer, no habían sido los únicos consientes de la gravedad de la situación. Inko recibió un par de empujones por aquí y allá, incapaz de ofenderse.

—" _¿Por qué no viene nadie?" —_ se preguntó a si misma con una ascendente desesperación. Notando a una madre, más joven que ella, cargando en brazos a un infante que no pasaría de los cuatro, manteniendo la cabeza del pequeño hundida en su pecho, en claro intento de impedir que inhalara el humo _—"¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!"_ —la policía debería ya haber dado señales de su cercanía, pero no oía ninguna sirena, ni mucho menos _— "¿¡No hay algún héroe cerca?!" —_ pensó en su hijo, que siempre en sus días de estudiante y todavía, se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, levantándose de forma insólita a la madrugada tras una noche de desvelo con el único objetivo de oír la radio policial a escondidas o visitar foros de internet, sabiendo casi instantáneamente cuando había problemas.

¿Es que no todos hacían lo mismo…? ¿estar siempre alertas ante la señal de problemas?

Sorpresivamente, Inko sintió algo tirar de su pie. No era el tipo de tirón que uno sintiera cuando, accidentalmente, se enredaran los pies con cordones o el tipo de tropezón que daba uno al pisar mal el suelo, encontrándose por error una piedra en el camino.

Era el tipo de agarre, fuerte, helado; igual a las garras de un animal hambriento, que no pretendía dejar escapar a su presa.

Inko soltó un grito, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Atsushi le devolvió el mismo con un bramido, llamándola desesperado. Tardando ella, un par de minutos, en reconocer la distancia que les separaba, el como ella parecía ser arrastrada hacia atrás, en el suelo…

Más y más lejos…

Hasta que sintió una respiración en su cuello, castañeándole los dientes de puro pavor, cerrando los ojos, rezando en susurros a cualquier dios, a cualquiera que pudiera oírle en estos momentos.

—" _Quien sea…"—_ saboreo el sabor metálico de la sangre que resbalo del corte que sus propios dientes hicieron sobre la piel de su boca _—"No importa de quien se trate…"—_ aun quería tener su cena con Izuku, hacia tanto que él no iba a casa de visita, a esa casa que siempre fue de los dos _—"Quiero vivir"_ —reconoció.

— ¡Palaeis Capama!

Inko abrió los parpados entonces, extrañada y alegre en partes iguales, reconocía esa voz. La misma estuvo, no hace mucho, resonando a lo largo del lugar con notable entusiasmo, alegría, y energía.

—" _Está a salvo…"—_ comprendió con alivio, feliz por Kaede y Atsushi, si su voz resonaba a lo alto, y con tanta claridad, era porque se encontraba a salvo y _…—"Espera, el aire se siente más puro" —_ y se notaba más limpio también, viéndolo de tan cerca, como si flotase…—Estoy volando—comprendió tratar de reincorporarse tras su caída, admirando la altura de rascacielos en la que se encontraba—¡Alto, es muy alto, demasiado alto! —chillo, moviendo de manera frenética los pies y brazos, como si aleteara, pero nada sucedía, no se movía, ni perdía altura— ¡No entiendo nada!

Una inspección más detallada de su entorno le permitió el descubrir que no lo era. A lo largo del firmamento, algunas personas yacían a más altura que ella u otros en una altura menor pero cercana, flotando, justo como ella, en pequeñas esferas.

Incluyendo al matrimonio Kagari.

— ¡Inko! —se trataba de Kaede, su rostro se notaba mejor, más lleno de color.

A su lado, Atsushi estaba de rodillas, con los ojos notablemente abiertos, mirando de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo, cual si tratara de encontrar una mosca.

— ¡Akko, hija! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Ves que si estaba bien después de todo—Inko sintió una gota de sudor resbalar de su frente, Kaede estaba usando ese tono de "te lo dije" con su esposo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y elevando la barbilla, sonriendo ampliamente, feliz de tener la razón.

— ¡Pero no la veo! —se quejó momentáneamente el hombre, enviando una mirada de exasperación a su esposa, retornando de inmediato a su tarea de búsqueda.

Inko se halló haciendo lo mismo, al igual que el resto de la audiencia. Los niños particularmente, que habían abandonado el refugio que sus padres y familiares mayores representaban, pegaron sus rostros contra la superficie invisible de las esferas, mirando en todas direcciones.

Después de todo ¿dónde se encontraba la muchacha?

A modo de respuesta, un rugido, gutural, bestial, cruce entre un grito de rabia y un gemido lastimero rompió la incertidumbre, atrayendo la atención de la gente. El humo del que habían huido milagrosamente, ahora se elevaba, enroscándose en sí mismo, al tiempo en que tres huecos vacíos-que Inko creía se trataban de los ojos y boca-tomaban forma, una grotesca.

Lo perturbador de aquel ente fue ignorado instantemente, cuando, sorpresivamente, una llama de color rosado se manifestó ahí, delante de todos, cual si los resguardara, del peligro.

¿Seria…?

Las llamas se dispersaron entonces, las ascuas cual pétalos de flores que se desprendían de sus tallos al ser golpeadas por el viento, revelando a Akko, sobre su escoba, dando una cálida sonrisa a su público.

— ¡¿Se divierten?!

Inko pestaño, totalmente perdida ahora.

— " _¡¿Es que no ve que se trata de un villano?!"_ —su tren de pensamiento se detuvo entonces— _"No, espera, ¿será posible que esto sea parte del acto o algo así?"_

No sería extraño, después de todo Kaede mencionaba con constancia cuanto empeño su hija volcó en financiar y planear este show. Puede que todo si resultara parte del acto.

—Pues bien querido público. Ha llegado el momento de que traiga conmigo a un invitado especial, mi asistente. ¡Estad atentos, porque él y yo venceremos a esta despreciable criatura! ¡Pagara caro el atreverse a robar sus sonrisas y diversión!

Inko escudo su rostro tras los brazos, por luces de reflectores- golpear de forma directa su campo de visión. Tras unos minutos la intensidad del brillo mermo lentamente, permitiendo que viera como, con gesto y gracia solemne, reverencial. Se despojó de su sombrero, para después dejarlo caer a un lado suyo.

El sombrero se expandió, repitiendo el acto en el cual ella se transformó en elefante. Pero en lugar de un conejo, lo que apareció delante de sus ojos tras una lluvia de serpentinas y confeti, provoco que tanto los niños, junto con Inko se quedaran afónicos.

Claro que por razones totalmente distintas.

Porque ahí, junto a Akko estaba Izuku.

* * *

Lo primero que registro al abrir los ojos fueron luces de reflectores, serpentinas y papelitos multicolor caer a su alrededor, haciendo un notable contraste con la oscuridad de la noche, y con lo que el suponía; Smoke.

Si es que era posible calificar al criminal como tal, lo que antes hubiera sido su cuerpo se contemplaba torcido, como una extraña mezcla de carne y humo-podía ver rastros de piel expuesta, y definitivamente traía la lengua colgando fuera de aquella boca que no era más que un orificio de humo desprovisto de dientes o labios-; que se alzaba casi unos pocos centímetros más que la altura limite que Mt Lady era capaz de alcanzar con su quirk, recto como torre.

Repentinamente, Izuku sintió algo tirar de su brazo de forma ascendente, era una mano que se había sujetado a la derecha de él. Girando el rostro, determinado a pedir explicaciones, Izuku vio al artífice de tan inesperado y brusco-el tirón había sido demasiado fuerte-contacto.

Se trataba de _esa_ chica.

De no tener la máscara puesta, quienes hubieran visto su cara, concordarían en que sus ojos se veían igual de perdidos que los de un venado cegado por las luces de un auto, y que su boca sería un gran nido de moscas por la forma en que sus labios se separaron, incapaces de articular palabra.

— ¡¿Tu?! —Izuku no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado o enojado. ¿Es que ella no había hecho caso de sus instrucciones?

¿¡Y porque estaban ambos sobre una escoba?!, ¿cómo, cuándo, dónde? . Lo último que el recordaba fue que todo se puso negro de un momento a otro y-

— ¡ES DEKU! ¡Mama, mira es Deku!

— ¡Es cierto, es Deku!

Dando un respingo volteo el rostro, encontrándose con un cuadro fascinante pero peculiar. Fascinante, porque todos y cada uno de los espectadores flotaban ahí, en medio del cielo, rodeándoles desde diferentes ángulos y altitud. Algunos con inseguridad en sus rasgos, otros curiosos, arriba a la izquierda un grupo de adolescentes con los celulares fuera, grabando todo el asunto. Sin omitir que a lo largo y ancho de aquel cuadro los infantes, saltaban de atrás para adelante, extasiados, emocionados, los ojos brillantes. Exclamando su nombre, levantando los puños.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —de acuerdo, no era la pregunta más inteligente que podía hacer, pero honestamente, su cabeza punzaba demasiado y como que estar equilibrándose sobre la delgada vara de una escoba que ¿flotaba?, no hacia bien a su mareo (cuando (¿dejaría de sangrarle la cabeza?)— ¿Q-Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eso no es un…!—sus palabras fueron cortadas al percatarse de que los dedos enguantados que sujetaban su mano, se asieron con más fuerza.

Ella no estaba mirándole, sino que sonría, mirando al frente. Saludando con la otra mano libre, aceptando la luz de los reflectores con una facilidad abrumadora.

— _Saluda_.

— ¿Eh?

—La gente se asustara más si no me ayudas—siseo, arrugando la nariz, formándose el contorno de una vena palpitante en su frente—Además de que la entrada que improvise fue de suficientemente decente. Sería un error no dar al público lo que quiere.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Pues para mi si—haciendo una pausa, la muchacha entorno de modo serio los ojos. Siguiendo la direccion de su mirada, Izuku no se sorprendió de encontrarse con la gran torre de humo que era Smoke—La policía seguro no tarda en venir, con lo grande que es, y todo el desorden que hizo, tarde o temprano van a venir—señalo, hablando en voz baja, soltando su mano, acomodándose con los dedos el gran sombrero blanco que descansaba en su cabeza— ¿Qué decides, héroe? ¿dejaras que esta asombrosa bruja te de una mano? —cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida, confiada, mirándole de soslayo.

Izuku se mordió el labio, debajo de la mascarilla, dirigiendo un pulgar alzado en direccion a un grupo de niños que no dejaban de gritar su alias. Estos, al ver el gesto comenzaron a aumentar el volumen de sus coros, emocionados por ver acción, deseando contemplar sus proezas.

No se veían para nada atemorizados, contrario a su imaginación, cuando oyó los gritos. Lo que fuera que esta muchacha hizo, ahora todos estaban seguros, a buen resguardo, protegidos de Smoke.

Eso, y que honestamente él no tenía la capacidad de volar-si de saltar bastante alto, pero no tenía a mano superficies adyacentes-, por lo cual pese al rudimentario sistema de transporte, este lo mantenía a una distancia más cercana a su objetivo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Acércame a él.

* * *

Akko asintió al escuchar la afirmación dicha por el otro, siéndole imposible contener la emoción. No todos los días muchas brujas podían jactarse de asistir un héroe ¿o sí?

Sin dejar de lado, que Shiny Mare se sentía impaciente por arrancar a volar con el nuevo pasajero a bordo.

—Sujétate fuerte—advirtió, no dando tiempo al otro el preguntar donde se suponía que lo hiciese, pues en el instante siguiente, dando un corto salto, Akko abrió sus piernas, sentándose con fuerza, enviando al otro a volar unos metros por sobre el aire, teniendo el pobre que asirse del palo con una mano-escalando despacito para acomodarse bien-, al no ser capaz de abrir las piernas a tiempo, como ella— ¡Querido publico! ¡El momento que todos han esperado ha llegado! ¡Es hora del enfrentamiento!

Inclinando el cuerpo, concentro su poder en el otro extremo de la escoba, oyendo con atención como la paja crepitaba, la magia verberar de ella, ansiosa, lista, a su completa disposición, segura de que ella la guiaría a la perfección. Sonrió, apretando sus muslos contra la madera.

De un momento a otro, la audiencia paso de estar entusiasmada por la súbita aparición del héroe, a estar sin habla por el cometa que hizo acto de presencia, ahí mismo, frente a sus ojos.

No existía otra forma de describirlo.

Un cometa que surcaba el firmamento a una velocidad tal que se habría de perder de vista de no ser por la estela de luces que dejaba tras de sí, la cola del cometa ardía, brillante e intensamente.

Akko dejó escapar una risilla al contemplar por el rabillo del ojo, los rostros maravillados de todos.

—Acércame a las zonas expuestas, las que tienen piel—pidió el héroe, y mirando por sobre su hombro, Akko noto un brillo extraño en los ojos que eran lo único expuesto por la máscara—Un poco al sur, a la izquierda, por favor.

Sip, definitivamente algo tenía en mente.

— ¿Tienes un plan? —pregunto, dejando que su curiosidad ganara por sobre su lógica, arrepintiéndose luego. Si el chico tenía un plan o no, solo debía ayudar, después de todo ella fue quien impuso su ayuda—Te ves como los que piensas mucho, sabes.

—Necesito probar algo. Quédate cerca en caso de que caiga.

Pestaño, insegura, para después asentir. No entendía porque, pero los ojos de él adquirieron un aire seguro, calmando instantáneamente sus dudas. Fijando su vista en el punto de aterrizaje, maniobro la escoba, tirando su cuerpo hacia el costado, en picada.

Sorpresivamente, a menos de diez metros, él salto de la escoba, cayendo justo sobre una de las partes de carne de la criatura, empezando a correr, cayendo al minuto siguiente en el vacío.

Sin perder tiempo, Shiny Mare reverbero con una explosión de energía, un impulso mucho más poderoso. Resultando bastante útil ante la aparente densidad que el humo adquirió-de no serlo, Akko hubiera jurado que se trataba de pegamento o chicle-al momento en que ella se sumergió, tomándose ambos mutuamente de los brazos que extendieron al vislumbrar sus siluetas, emergiendo a la superficie.

Solo para ser saludados por un inmenso vórtice, a corta distancia de ellos, dispuesto a no darles una minia posibilidad de escape.

Akko sintió un nudo en la garganta, antes de que la escoba se desequilibrara momentáneamente, mirando por sobre su hombro, captando en sus retinas la imagen del chico usando el palo de madera como barra, dando tres giros consecutivos, parar después tirar con fuerza hacia atrás, elevando una de sus piernas, dando una veloz patada, deteniendo el musculo extendido en toda su extensión, a pocos metros de la mejilla de ella.

De la nada, una gran ráfaga de viento se manifestó, cortando el aire, dispersando el vórtice.

¿Era esto el poder de un quirk? ¡Asombroso, genial!

Dando un giro de tirabuzón, Akko consiguió el estabilizarlos de nuevo, devolviéndolos a sus posiciones originales.

—No tenemos mucho antes de que decida atacar de nuevo. Elévanos—Akko respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, descolocada ante el tono autoritario, pero no lo encontraba ofensivo en lo más mínimo, concordaba en sus preocupaciones no dichas, lo último que necesitaban era terminar ellos de rehenes—No veo muchas zonas donde quede algo de su cuerpo original en él. Y los trozos más grandes están demasiado lejos, en el mejor de los casos podría tratar de hacer de su piel un camino, pero las posibilidades son pocas, aun si saltase usando toda mi fuerza la distancia es demasiado larga. Demonios…si solo tuviera superficies en las que apoyarme.

Akko trago, no muy segura del porqué de un momento a otro el chico había decidido el explicarle la situación. Pero no iba a mentir y decir que le desagrada, hablaba de manera simple que hasta ella era capaz de tener un panorama de las dificultades del aprieto en que estaban.

De modo que, según lo dicho por el héroe la situación era la siguiente: No podían derrotar al sujeto sin ser capaces de ponerle un dedo encima. En segundo lugar, cualquier posibilidad de crear un camino, estaba fuera de discusión.

Fue entonces que paso, ladeo la cabeza, observando nuevamente al monstruo. Cierto, los trozo de "tierra" que Deku podía usar eran limitados, alejados unos de otros. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera haber otro camino.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor no existía camino alguno.

Pero para eso estaba ella. Las brujas, después de todo, eran conocidas por volver lo imposible, _posible_. Si lo que precisaba era de un camino, ella crearía uno.

La pregunta era la forma de conseguirlo.

Un hechizo para manipular la tierra no era la mejor de las opciones, esa cosa sumergiría la tierra con su humo chicloso, haciéndola imposible de usar. Tenía que ser algo resistente, que repeliera el aire y también que pudiera manipular con facilidad, a la altura de ellos, de _él_.

A la altura, fácil de manipular…

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

Deku rompió brevemente el contacto visual que mantuviera en aras de prevenir a su conductora de algún ataque imprevisto. Smoke por algún motivo no parecía querer hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

— ¿Tienes que cosa?

Akko respondió la pregunta con un guiño coqueto.

—Tengo tu camino. Pero antes de eso, ¿conoces lo que es el pinball, cierto? ¿Lo has jugado?

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Kagari Atsushi estaba seguro, era que su hija uno de estos días lo mataría de un infarto.

No, no era chiste. Hace no más de dos minutos Akko apareció de la nada, riéndose de todo el asunto como si fuera parte del acto, sacando _un héroe_ de su sombrero, cual conejo. Montado su escoba en compañía de su inesperado asistente, echando vuelo cual misil, con curso fijo a aquel monstruo _._

Y ahora estaba volviendo, como torpedo, directamente hacia el público. Un colosal brazo que pese a estar hecho de humo- parecía chorrear brea-pisarle los talones.

— ¡A la derecha! ¡No, no a esa derecha, a tu derecha Akko! —gritó, pegando el rostro y cuerpo enteros contra la barrera invisible de la burbuja. Chirriando los dientes con los nervios a flor de piel, sin despegar la vista de las maniobras de su hija. Akko había esquivado por poco, dando un giro con corta inclinación hacia el este, para después subir cual si la escoba fuera impulsada por un resorte— ¡Ve más arriba, más arriba! —rogo, al percatarse de que ahora lo que se elevaba por sobre la cabeza de su hija y el héroe, no era un brazo preparado para desestabilizarlos, era la boca de…aquella cosa. Iba a caer sobre ellos igual a una vaca empujada de costado— ¡Akko, transfórmate en algo, en lo que sea!

—Querido, ella no puede oírnos—Atsushi rodo los ojos al oír a Kaede.

Bueno, tal vez no pudiera oírle a él. Pero Akko poseía un buen instinto, reparando en la amenaza pendiente sobre sus cabezas. Saltando hacia adelante, con los brazos extendidos, abandonando su montura

Por su parte el héroe claramente confundido por la inesperada maniobra, fue tras ella, rodeando la cintura de su hija con ambos brazos.

Su cintura…

— ¿Querido, que te pasa? —consternada, Kaede coloco una mano en su hombro—Pareces una ardillita disgustada con tus mejillas hinchadas.

Atsushi abrió la boca, más que dispuesto a hacer pública su molestia sobre héroe manos largas, pero de un momento a otro, todo se inundó con las exclamaciones de asombro. Regreso la vista al cielo, comprendiendo el porqué.

Alas que reemplazaban a los brazos, un cuerpo brillante cual luces de neón, la larga cabellera libre meciéndose con el viento, delgadas pero letales patas emplumadas de las cuales el héroe se sostenía con sus manos, agarrando fuerte los tobillos.

Y como no, allí estaba esa sonrisa determinada, esa confianza sin límites, ese toque travieso, divertido, astuto en los ojos de su hija.

Ella estaba por hacer algo grande, que seguramente sorprendería a todos.

Segundos después, su certeza se volvió una realidad al contemplar como la barrera que lo mantenía levitando del suelo a gran altura, pareció volverse más sólida, casi de cristal. Intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto con su esposa, extrañados, tocaron la superficie con los dedos notándola más sólida, pasando a comprobar tal hecho pateándola y saltando sobre esta.

Duro como metal.

¿Qué planeaba su hija?

La respuesta por supuesto-como todo lo que Akko hacia o decía-fue sorpresiva, porque cuando decidió retornar la vista en dirección a Akko, noto el balanceo de sus caderas. Atrás y adelante, primero lento como péndulo y luego con más velocidad, con más potencia cada vez que acortaba distancia con ellos.

Hasta que lo siguiente que supo Atsushi fue que el héroe que el decidió apodar por momentos como Buggs Buny, aterrizo de lleno por sobre sus cabezas. Atsushi se masajeo el pecho, en la zona del corazón.

— " _Akko me quiere matar"_ — eso tenía que ser, que hija si no en su sano juicio arrojaría a un hombre contra la única cosa que los separaba del suelo. Recordaba además que desde niña Akko solía gastarle pequeñas bromas con el fin de hacerlo gritar.

— Atsushi— sintiendo una palmada en su espalda, giro el rostro, notando a Kaede mirar tanto al héroe, como a su alrededor, más allá de la burbuja— Creo que nos movemos.

¿Cómo que se movían?

Estrechando los ojos, inspecciono con la vista tanto izquierda como derecha, notando que las el contorno de los edificios más cercanos, en la lejanía, parecían ser pasados de largo, como si estuviesen montados en alguna motocicleta con el acelerador hasta el fondo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo las náuseas, en tanto oía al resto de las personas gritar eufóricas, emocionadas.

Girando, una burbuja tras de otra, en sucesión, hasta que la hilera que se formó alrededor de la criatura, se dio cuenta entonces, se rompió y las esferas se dispersaron, cercanas, a corta distancia una de otras.

El héroe por su parte, se percató el moreno, se mantuvo inmóvil, o al menos, se equilibraba lo suficientemente bien ahí arriba, con la vista al frente, como si esperase algo, una oportunidad.

— ¡Ladies and Gentlemen! —inconfundible, la bruja rompió la expectación creciente que se formó a raíz del súbito movimiento de las burbujas, de la peligrosa cercanía con la bestia. Atsushi se halló a si mismo buscando otra vez a su niña con los ojos, encontrándola como un punto brillante, parada sobre la delgada madera de su escoba, la capa roja ondeante, sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su flequillo—¡Llego hora de hacer valer la justicia! ¡Haber, quiero oírlos dando ánimos! —propinando una poderosa patada cerca del borde de la escoba, tres pequeñas luces se desprendieron, formando otro bastón mucho más delgado que atrapo al instante, girándolo en la palma de su diestra—Repitan después de mí: ¡Deku, Deku!

— ¡Deku, Deku!

— ¡Más fuerte, más alto!

— ¡Deku, Deku!

— ¡NO LOS OIGO!

— ¡DEKU, DEKU, DEKU!

Cuando las ultimas porras cesaron, fue que Akko elevo la cabeza en alto, sus ojos brillando con lo que parecían ser estrellas en el interior de sus pupilas.

— ¡Mayenab Dhysheebudo!

* * *

Cuando el poder de One for All se acento firmemente en sus tendones, cuádriceps y glúteos. No perdió instante alguno, y salto.

Por supuesto que no era fácil saltar de forma consecutiva, no importaba cuantos años de entrenamiento tuviese, el controlar la fuerza de impacto que sus aterrizajes daban, el tener que usar ese breve segundo en que la planta de sus pies se apoyaban el algún punto de la siguiente burbuja para continuar con el recorrido, teniendo también que juntar fuerza en su brazo derecho.

Eso sin mencionar que tenía que estar atento, preparado.

Mirando brevemente en dirección a Smoke noto, no sin relegar la relativa curiosidad naciente en el al rincón más profundo de su mente; como la muchacha se mantenía parada cual si montara una patineta, saltando, de vez en vez, cuando el villano enviaba pequeños zarcillos de humo directo a capturar sus pies.

Ella saltaba para aterrizar nuevamente en su escoba, a veces tomando impulso cual si fuera un trampolín, dar un medio giro en medio del aire y caer de puntitas, con los pies cruzados, moviendo las caderas y con ello la escoba, extendiendo el mixer gigante en sus manos, pasándolo de una mano a otra; cual si no pesara lo que su tamaño sugería.

En cierto modo, era como ver una mezcla entre la coreografía de una bailarina de ballet y una de esas secuencias de animes viejos, viniéndosele a la mente el movimiento fluido de las secuencias de transformación de las _magical girls_.

Pateando fuerte, doblo de costado el cuerpo, volviendo con un solo salto al menos sus pasos por dos esferas, era hora de la fase dos: cambiar el curso de su "carrera".

Zigzag, arriba, en diagonal, abajo, al norte, al oeste, al sur, una breve pausa –no mayor a la de un milisegundo-un poco más de potencia en la planta de sus pies al aterrizar, mayor poder de salto, un aumento en la fuerza que se acumulaba lenta pero segura en su brazo, siempre con la atención divida en dos sitios a la vez, su terreno, y su presa.

Izuku se cuestionó brevemente el que diría Don Torino de verle.

Básicamente, lo que él hacía en esos momentos, era copiar sus movimientos, su estilo de pelea, emularlo.

Claro, la chica de ojos rojos sugirió que tratara de imitar a las viejas máquinas de pintball, pero Izuku no podía evitar asociar el plan con Don Torino.

—Harás como que eres la pelota del juego, e iras saltando para ganar puntos. Alto, no me mires así, es cosa de estética—trato de abrir los labios para explicar que no la miraba extraño por la sugerencia, sino porque de la nada, ella adopto una forma semi humanoide de un ave, ¿cuántos poderes tenia esta chica? —Esto sigue siendo un show, hay que mantener la expectativa. Ya luego tú veras si puedes o no darle una paliza cuando te lo lance, es cosa tuya.

— ¿Pero cómo pretendes hacerlo? —no pudo evitar el cuestionarle aquello. No había forma de que ella, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera arrojar a un villano que media ahora casi tanto como Mt. Lady

—Confía en mí, cerraremos con broche de oro—le aseguro, antes de lanzarle.

Echando una breve mirada, Izuku no estaba seguro de que fuera muy seguro montar la escoba del revés. Aunque no tenía derecho de juzgar sus métodos, especialmente si estos funcionaban. El gran mixer descansaba en su hombro, mientras sostenía el mismo con ambas manos, casi igual a un francotirador que miraba a través de su mirilla al objetivo, ascendiendo a modo de espiral.

Poco a poco el humo, la brea se iban desprendiendo de Smoke. No, Smoke estaba siendo lentamente succionado en dirección al instrumento.

El mixer mezclaba el humo, la brea, cual si fuera algún tipo de menjurje extraño, reuniéndolo en un solo punto. La captura era efectiva, y vistosa, las luces multicolores que la paja de la escoba dejaba tras de sí con cada vuelta en espiral, dando la impresión de que el mismo estaba volviéndose algún tipo de dulce pastelero que ella decorase, produciéndose un aumento de excitación entre los espectadores.

Izuku podía oír ovaciones a su persona, murmullos, emoción al saltar el sin descanso sobre sus cabezas.

Varios pequeños abandonaron el resguardo de sus padres para plantar sus rostros contra el cristal de los orbes, no sabiendo para que lado mirar. Contra todo pronóstico, Izuku dejó escapar una risita al presenciar aquello. Extrañado por la sensación cálida que inundaba su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó, sin culpas, en lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Ampliando los ojos contemplo tranquilo a Smoke-o lo que fuera ahora-dar un último grito de rabia, antes de desvanecerse en el aire, transformándose en una masa, adquiriendo la forma de una colosal pelota brillante de colores pasteles; coronando el mixer.

— ¡Dokidoki no wakuwaku! —escucho gorjear a la otra, con entusiasmo musical. Lanzando la pelota-Smoke-, en su dirección.

El momento había llegado.

Con un último salto, dirigiéndose hacia adelante, sobrevolando el aire gracias a la fuerza de su salto, alzo el puño, apuntando el mismo contra el centro de la inmensa pelota. No seguro de si estaría bien o no el aumentar un poco el porcentaje de la fuerza en el Detroit Smash, descartando tales pensamientos al instante. No podía arriesgarse a que Smoke le hiciera la misma treta de nuevo.

Soltando un grito de guerra, el puño impacto de lleno contra el centro de la pelota. La misma reventó en chispas silbantes que, alejándose en todas las direcciones, detonaron, cubriendo la vasta extensión del cielo nocturno en una amplia gama de fuegos artificiales en todos los colores imaginables.

Izuku se hubiera quedado embelesado por tal imagen de no ser por la súbita embestida que recibió, cayendo entonces en cuenta que sobre el estaba Smoke, los ojos en blanco, pero aun respirando. Tanto su piel como su cabello estaban chamuscados.

¿Seria acaso por los fuegos artificiales de hace un momento?

— ¡Agárrate!

Izuku levantando el brazo de forma instintiva, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la madera de la escoba voladora, que ahora parecía ir a una velocidad más suave.

—Gracias—dijo, aunque dudaba que ella hubiera podido oírle siquiera, los civiles estaban como locos, aplaudían y chiflaban. Deku sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al oírles corear su nombre—P-Por ayudar—balbuceo, en un intento de distraerse. Aun no se acostumbraba a tantas muestras públicas de atención.

— ¡Bueno, tu no estuviste tan mal tampoco! —oh, así que ella si había podido oírle—Es la primera vez que veo a un héroe de cerca, eres bastante bueno.

Izuku se mordió el interior de la mejilla, con una sensación de orgullo que se sentía un tanto agradable. Era bonito recibir halagos de vez en cuando.

—Te bajare—el volvió la vista entonces, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de la otra—tu cabeza, está sangrando menos, pero sigue mal.

—Oh, cierto, te estaría muy agradecido si me dejas un poco lejos de tus espectadores. No quisiera que se acercaran mucho a este tipo, aun si esta inconsciente—pidió con seriedad, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Tal vez si tendría que ir a un hospital.

— ¿Te parece bien cerca de ese arbusto? —Izuku asintió.

Con cuidado puso un pie y después otro, dejando a Smoke en el suelo. La muchacha le había dejado cerca del puesto de entradas. Dando ambos un respingo al oír las sirenas policiales romper el silencio.

—Bueno—con una notable ansiedad en sus facciones, la muchacha comenzó a ascender poco a poco más y más alto en su escoba—Creo que eso es una clara señal de que mejor y doy mi cierre final. No quisiera que la policía me tratase de interrogar—comento de forma casual, riendo bastante nerviosa.

Izuku dejó escapar una risa debajo de su máscara.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decirles nada de tu participación si eso es lo que te preocupa-el sistema de ley actual obligaba que el uso de quirks por parte de personas que no contaran con licencia de héroes se viera reducida a ámbitos laborales que lo requirieran o hogareños, a fin de mantener el estatus quo—No van a castigarte ni a ponerte ninguna multa.

La chica sonrió, con expresión conmovida, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Eres tan buen tipo!

Izuku se mordió la lengua, un tanto avergonzado.

—N-N-No es tanto así—cielos, ¿hacía calor o era él?

—No, no, enserio eres buen tipo. De ser cualquier otro héroe, seguro me daban algún sermón bien pesado o me hubieran arruinado el espectáculo—abalanzándose en su direccion, tomo sus manos, moviéndolas de arriba abajo—Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder-o apartar sus manos cual si las de ella quemaran-las sirenas de la policía resonaron mucho más cercanas.

— ¡Adiós! —se despidió entonces la muchacha, soltando sus manos, dando media vuelta en su escoba, y despareciendo en el firmamento, con su capa ondeando tras de ella.

A medida que la imagen de su espalda se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Izuku repaso mentalmente cada aspecto de este combate, de esta situación.

Ella sola, había dado un giro a la situación. En lugar de un grupo de personas corriendo despavoridas-descartando el inicio, por supuesto-hizo de la intervención del villano parte de su acto, calmo los ánimos si como escepticismo al incluir su presencia como la de un invitado especial, mantuvo seguros a los civiles, permitiendo a ambos el concentrarse en el combate. Asistiéndole sin dudar, para finalmente, ofrecer una alternativa, un modo de vencer.

Y sus poderes. Dios, de no estar tan agotado hubiera evitado que ella se marchara tan pronto. Tanta variedad, tanto misticismo. Su mente ya había conjurado ciertas teorías sobre su quirk, pero quería confirmarlas de manera directa, preguntar al respecto.

Pero tal vez, lo más sorpréndete de todo fue ese breve instante en que se encontró divirtiéndose por todo el asunto. Ahora que estaba solo con sus pensamientos, podía ser honesto: Estar cerca de ella, trabajar con ella, era como ser un niño de nuevo, no era ni bueno ni malo, sino revitalizador, sorprendente, algo que le daba un coraje inusitado que se le hacía no temer a nada. Si ser consciente del peligro, pero le brindaba un tipo de confianza en sí mismo, la sensación de que con ella cuidando su espalda todo saldría bien.

Fue entonces que lo supo.

Ella sería su sidekick, no sabía bien como, pero se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como seguro notaron, este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores. Estuve pensando mucho debido a que varios lectores se me acercaron en este tiempo en toda su humildad para preguntar si me era posible el hacer los capítulos más cortos.

La longitud que emplee durante los primeros tres capítulos fue alrededor de 35 hojas de Word, dejando de lado las notas de autoría. Por lo cual decidí el bajar la cantidad de hojas a 25 como margen máximo.

Respecto al acto mágico, mi idea inicial era la de finalizar el mismo con una espectacular salida, pero sentí que aquel detalle sería excesivo, no dándome tiempo a que alguno de los dos intercambiaría un poco de dialogo post-combate.

Mi decisión en respecto a que Akko usara el Shiny Mix (nombre que he decidido darle al mixer), antes que el Shiny Arc, se vio influenciada por las palabras de Akko al final del anime, en donde reconocía que ella no era igual que Chariot. No quería hacer un calco de la función de Chariot que Akko vio como pequeña, quería escribir una rutina sencilla-dada la improvisación que Akko tuvo que tomar por culpa de las peculiares circunstancias-, además de que a mi modo de ver, todas las formas del Shiny Rod sirven de un modo u otro para el combate, por eso quise mostrar a Akko empleando algo más allá del Shiny Arc.

Por supuesto, y de nuevo, me gustaría disculparme sinceramente con aquellos que vinieron con altas expectativas con las escenas de combate de este episodio. Trate participación equitativa tanto a Deku como Akko, pero inevitablemente, Akko termino teniendo mucha más participación a causa de que el combate se daba en el aire.

Sin nada más que agregar, no me queda mucho que decir más allá de que apreciaría que dieran su opinión del capítulo, y que si tienen alguna duda, siempre pueden enviarme un MP aquí, o chatear conmigo desde mi sitio en facebook.

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer.

 _ **Dokidoki no Wakuwaku**_ : Maravilloso y excitante-y otras variables de similar naturaleza-, es la frase iconica de Akko en los previews de LWA, cuando el anime se estaba estrenando en Japón. Decidi que esta seria su frase, porque, si bien en LWA ella emplea la frase "A believing heart is your magic", quiero creer que como bruja, ella tiene una frase propia, y es esta.

Pinball: No estoy seguro de si hoy en dia muchos conocen este juego, era el tipico juego estandar de algunas computadoras, y juegos de arcade. El objetivo era matener la pelota de metal en contacto, sin dejarla caer, haciendo que chocara con varios obstaculos, ganado en algunos mas velocidad, y en otros mas fuerza.


	5. Mala Suerte y Buena Suerte

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia

 **N/A:** Culpen a la universidad por el atraso.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 _La suerte siempre cambia de manos._

* * *

Capítulo V

Mala Suerte y Buena Suerte

Algunos creerían que un ciber café no era un sitio que gritara discreción. Especialmente para un héroe, pero Izuku no se sentía perturbado, tampoco paranoico. Y si bien había visto por el rabillo del ojo a varias personas sacando fotos con la aparente intención ver el rostro oculto (excepto ahora) por la máscara de su traje. Inexplicablemente, se encontraba bastante sereno.

Bueno, más que sereno, se encontraba perplejo.

Volvió a hacer clic en la ventana del sitio, un foro administrado por fans de héroes, pertenecientes a la localidad.

El tema más nuevo del foro: Su persona.

Para cualquier otro dentro de su profesión, el asunto probablemente hubiera sido común, tan cotidiano que muy posiblemente hubiese sido pasado de largo. Y sin embargo, no podía ignorar aquello por no ser el único sitio o el único foro.

Era el treceavo, entre una peculiar combinación de foros a nivel nacional, blogs de noticias callejeras, post de instagram y otros tipos de plataformas electrónicas. Figuraba no solo su papel protagónico en la captura de Smoke donde muchos comentarios lo felicitaban por su profesionalismo y habilidad, sino que además; existía evidencia de la función de _**aquel día**_.

No era mucho, cinco o seis fotos ofrecíendo ángulos diferentes, varios videos previos a su intervención a la función y otros cuando literalmente colisiono contra el escenario haciendo acto de presencia.

El café expreso que solicito hace veinte minutos ahora estaba helado, pero no era algo que le fastidiase en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando su concentración se veía dividida, por un lado, en lo que se reproducía en la ventana de video del foro mientras por el otro en la cantidad de comentarios que aparecían chatroom de la pagina web.

Algunos comentaban de su originalidad y destreza para moverse en aquel campo móvil. Otros (testigos posiblemente) atestiguaban la experiencia de verse elevados a miles de pies de altura como algo excitante que, en conjunto con la ensayada coreografía les hizo creer por un momento que todo el asunto era real. Mitad de los usuarios incluso se quejaban que esta función en particular no hubiera llegado a manos de los noticiarios, especialmente porque sucedido el mismo día en que Deku capturo por su cuenta al criminal Smoke, mismo criminal que en los foros comenzaba a ser apodado "El que se esfuma", dada la destreza con que fue capaz de evadir a la policía y héroes en general en muchísimas ocasiones.

Pero aquello no era todo, porque cuando Deku fue lo suficientemente valiente para poner en pausa el video y checar las encuestas de popularidad, casi se desmaya al ver que al menos hoy en hoy, fue capaz de ascender siquiera _tres lugares_ de la amplia montaña de cinco dígitos.

Los comentarios de los votantes, hacían enfática alusión a su carisma durante _aquella función_ , el cómo su colaboración con la presentadora se sintió tan natural, su seriedad ante la situación aunque fuera falsa–para ellos-, asi como su profesionalismo para mantener dos compromisos-algunos parecían teorizar que la función fue programada de antemano-pese a estar tras un criminal, pareció haberle ganado bastante el favor del público, pese a sus últimas meteduras de pata.

Tomando un sorbo de su café, ignoro la amargura para dar clic nuevamente al video y ver con una especie de fervor reverencial a la persona que él estaba convencido, era la principal razón de su inesperada subida de popularidad, _en el margen de una semana_.

Reprodujo una y otra vez el video. Tomando nota de todo, desde la asombrosa apertura de ella hasta la inesperada entrada en escena de él. La manera en como ella se dirigió los espectadores. La luz y carisma casi naturales, el entusiasmo genuino expresado en cada movimiento de sus brazos, en cada palabra que salía de su boca, en el brillo de sus ojos, los trucos que realizaba, la confianza desbordante de su ser.

Sus poderes…

El quirk de ella, _la bruja_ , era un misterio total y desconocido.

En principio, asumió que poseía una capacidad similar a la Gravedad Zero de Uraraka, recordando el modo en que había hecho levitar a la audiencia en aquellas burbujas, movilizándolos a su parecer y voluntad, aumentando o reduciendo la velocidad. Sin embargo, remirando su entrada, comenzó a cuestionarse si igualmente ella no tendría un quirk ilusorio al observar el amplio mar de mariposas que se dispersó para luego reunirse y formar su cuerpo.

— " _O tal vez"_ —pensó, con su mente a mil por hora— _"tenga un quirk que separara la materia o moléculas de su cuerpo en algún tipo de energía de luz"_ —frunció el ceño al reproducir el momento exacto en que ella adquirió la forma de un elefante— _"Sin embargo, eso no explica esa capacidad de transformación. Es obvio que también puede adquirir rasgos animales, controlando el grado de la forma que toma. Y el sombrero…"_ —dios, entre más atención prestaba, más peculiar le parecía aquel objeto, ¿constituiría una parte de sus poderes _?_ — _"La escoba es entendible, con todo y mixer, puesto que podría tratarse de alguna herramienta de alta tecnología, aunque no de Japón; pero el sombrero que es capaz de ampliarse e incluso albergar la totalidad de un cuerpo humano, igual al quirk de Mr. Compress…"_ —inspiro hondo, tratando de desplazar aquellos intrusivos y amargos recuerdos. Le llenaba de impotencia el recordar el secuestro de Bakugou, pese a ya pasados varios años del hecho—Además de eso, su fuerza tampoco era normal—gimió lastimeramente, llevándose ambas manos enguantadas a las mejillas, el dolor podría haber desaparecido, contrario a la hinchazón se sus mejillas.

Lo que le recordaba que tendría concertar una cita con el ortodontista, la pérdida de un molar no generaba muchas molestias al comer, pero se sentía incómodo.

De un momento a otro, una segunda taza de café, esta vez caliente, le fue depositada en la mesa. Izuku pestaño extrañado.

—Yo no pedí nada—susurro, tratando de ser lo más cortes que pudiera, sin voltearse completamente. De no haber tenido puesto solo el tapabocas no hubiese tenido problemas en confrontar al empleado, pero el caso era que, como siempre sucedía, la parte que hacía de mascara para su traje no se encontraba en su lugar.

Maldijo internamente a la calefacción del local. Le había entrado calor, comenzando a sudar, fue por eso que escogió una esquina apartada en primer lugar, de ese modo podría tanto respirar como ventilarse con un poco más de facilidad.

El empleado rio por lo bajo, encontrando su confusión graciosa al parecer.

—Va por nuestra cuenta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no sé si tú sabes de esto, pero Smoke nos asaltó el mes pasado—Deku asintió, tenía sentido.

Si bien Smoke alcanzo cierta notoriedad por sus asaltos a bancos, no estaba fuera de su liga el robar en ciertas tiendas. Muchos comerciantes fueron los primeros en dar cuenta de los actos de villanía del sujeto en primer lugar.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, por cierto vi ese mismo video hace unos días. ¡Actúas bien, hombre! —halago al instante, Izuku se pasó una mano por la cabellera, en aras de calmar su pena. Notando al segundo el índice del mesero apuntando la pantalla—Aunque me causa curiosidad la chica. ¿De qué agencia es?

—No lo sé, colaboramos juntos por una noche. C-Creo que es independiente-tomo un sorbo del vaso descartable, sintiendo a la cafeína caliente golpear sus pestañas.

—Ya veo, pero me imagino que si te sabrás el nombre ¿no?

Si, lo sabía, gracias a su madre.

—Akko, es su nombre artístico, creo. No tengo idea de cuál sea el real.

—Bueno de cualquier manera, sí que sabe hacer todo muy interesante. ¡Por un momento realmente me imagine que un villano interrumpió todo! —Izuku se apresuró a tomar otro sorbo de café, desviando la mirada intentando el evitar que su rostro revelara la verdad—¡Oh, diablos, mi jefa me matara si ve que deje a muchos clientes esperando! ¡Nos vemos, sigue asi Deku!

Cuando el chico se perdió en la marea de clientes formados en fila y listos para rentar un par de horas el internet, Izuku decidió que era momento de retomar el patrullaje.

Guardando su pequeña libreta en el bolsillo interior de su traje, volvió a cubrir apropiadamente su rostro, procediendo a salir del local con pasos apresurados.

Una vez en las calles, comenzó a reflexionar los eventos de hace una semana atrás.

Un par de minutos después de que Akko desapareciera en la distancia, la policía hizo llego a escena. La sorpresa que se suscitó entre los oficiales al reconocer cual era el criminal que les fue entregado. Pero las interrogantes acerca del _cómo_ se logró su aprensión no se hicieron de esperar.

Izuku se rasco la mejilla, un tanto culpable al recordar la versión a medias que había dado a la policía: Explico su encuentro con el criminal, el momento en que le dio alcance. Omitiendo la intervención de Akko y el hecho que civiles se habían visto involucrados de manera directa. A esto último, mintió diciendo que Smoke _pretendía mezclarse_ con la multitud, aprovechándose de los efectos especiales empleados en la función, pidiendo de favor si era posible el llamar a emergencias, a fin de que dieran un chequeo rápido a los civiles, alegando que el humo de Smoke fuera perjudicial para la salud, incluso si este era inhalado de forma pasiva.

Revisión ante la cual su madre se mantuvo estoica y firme, sorprendiéndole de sobremanera. No dudaba que estuviera aterrada, momentos antes, pero con toda seguridad sus preocupaciones se trasladaron el, en el momento en que la bruja le saco de la galera.

Apartada a una distancia prudente, no le dirigió palabra alguna hasta que él tuvo que subir al vehículo de emergencias con destino al hospital para darle debidos puntos al corte en su cabeza.

—Llámame luego—fue todo lo que dijo, demasiado en alto como si se estuviera dirigiendo a otro civil, no a él, pasando la ambulancia de largo para reunirse con la pareja-a quienes dedico brevemente una mirada superficial- parecía haber acompañado.

Debía ser sumamente difícil para alguien como su madre no ser capaz de preocuparse abiertamente por su hijo.

Pero la confidencialidad sobre su identidad civil era necesaria, era parte del reglamento, un compromiso tácito entre todas las familias del mundo, el mantener en secreto la relación consanguínea que mantuviesen con los héroes. Ya fuera por propia seguridad o protección.

Fue por eso que le llamo tras salir del hospital, pese a llegar a su departamento al borde del colapso debido al cansancio.

Como era de esperar, lo primero que salió de boca de su progenitora fueron preguntas sobre su salud, sus heridas, si necesitaba que ella fuera a cuidarle por unos días. Izuku espero hasta que la conmoción en su dialogo mermo para comenzar a dar su versión de los hechos, invitando a su madre a hacer lo mismo.

Inko fue breve y concisa. Explico como Kaede y Atsushi habían ido a recogerla en automóvil, parte de la función y finalmente cuando Akko hizo acto de presencia, sacándole de su sombrero.

Pero eso no había sido lo interesante de su conversación, sino lo que vino después, lo que actualmente el consideraba una especie de señal, que reforzaba la noción de que la bruja era la candidata perfecta.

—Honestamente, ya se me hacía muy extraño verte a ti ahí, con la hija de Kaede.

— ¿La hija de tu amiga? —recordo a su mente hacer, cortocircuito— ¿esa muchacha es la chica que me dijiste esta mañana que querías que conociera? —el mundo era un pañuelo o el sencillamente tenia demasiada suerte como para ser verdad—L-Lo de la cena ¿se canceló?—¡no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de largo!—¡Es decir me ayudo, seria de muy mala educación no poder darle las gracias!

—Bueno, Kaede termino un tanto descompuesta por culpa de ese villano…Pero además de eso al parecer el dueño del escenario pidió hablar a solas con la pobre de Akko, no se veía feliz. Tras un rato, Kaede me pregunto si no podíamos reunirnos a cenar la semana próxima, en nuestra casa como acordamos tú y yo.

—La próxima semana…—apretó los labios ante la idea de los días desperdiciados, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Especialmente si aquella chica, pese a todo, al parecer termino por meterse en problemas, eso le hizo sentir un ligero toque de culpa—Muy bien, ¿qué día y hora? —pregunto, un poco demasiado ansioso por respuestas.

—Te noto demasiado interesado, Izuku…

—Ya te dije que quiero darle las gracias.

Su madre pareció ceder de sus sospechas ante aquella explicación, dándole tanto la fecha como el horario en el cual el debería estar en casa para ayudarle con los preparativos. Colgando al minuto siguiente.

Aun ahora, en tiempo presente, se notaba incapaz de creer su fortuna, pellizcando su mejilla de vez en vez para saber si no estaba soñando.

Iba a conocer a su potencial sidekick en un par de horas al terminar el día. Lo más lógico en estos momentos seria idear argumentos para convencer a Akko de convertirse en su compañera.

Porque aunque breve, su colaboración le había dejado algo claro sobre la chica: Era el tipo de personas denominadas _espíritu libre_ , indomable, enérgica, enamorada de la luz de los reflectores.

No iba a ser fácil que cambiara de profesión así como así.

* * *

En retrospectiva Akko debería haberlo visto venir.

—Disculpe, creo que oí mal, sería tan amable de repetirlo…—porque sí, a lo mejor solo estaba escuchando cosas que no eran.

—L-La presentación que acordamos se ha visto cancelada porque…—la recepcionista debía ser nueva, el tono azaroso de su voz delataba la culpa que debía de estar sintiendo al ser quien le diera las malas nuevas—Es que a último minuto conseguimos que unos héroes que estuvimos esperando hace tres meses nos hicieran un espacio—soltó con rapidez, tras el escritorio, encogiéndose apenada.

Conto mentalmente hasta diez antes de responder, la pobrecilla no se merecía que ella levantara un escándalo en medio del hospital.

—Descuide, descuide—con tranquilidad desplego de la mejor forma que sabía su brillante sonrisa. No podía darse el lujo de mostrase ofendida tampoco—Yo me ofrecí de todos modos, quiero decir, era para que los niños se entretuvieran un rato

Aunque claro, hubiera agradecido que avisaran antes.

—Realmente lo lamento Kagari-san—un poco más tranquila, la enfermera soltó un pesado y hondo suspiro—Los niños si se entusiasmaron con la idea de su visita, es solo que el hospital estuvo esperando por meses para ver si algunos héroes tendrían tiempo en su agenda para hacer un par de apariciones y bueno…A los niños suelen gustarles más…

Era una buena cosa que la sonrisa de Akko ocultara la tensión de sus dientes chirriando.

—Ya le dije que no se tiene que preocupar, es caridad.

—Si, bueno, me alegra que lo vea así. Pero creo que el Director debería haberle siquiera mandado un mensaje de texto.

— " _Si, debería haberlo hecho"_

—En cualquier caso, si le sirve de consuelo, no creo que los niños les presten mucha atención. No son tan famosos—Akko supo que su sonrisa se desvaneció, porque en el siguiente instante en que la recepcionista cruzo miradas con ella, muy seguramente noto el aire de curiosidad que colgaba su rostro—Hoy en día hay tantos héroes, pero este hospital es muy pequeño, no le mentiré, ni me suenan los nombres de los tipos.

—Oh, son nuevos—no sabía mucho del mundo heroico, pero podía hacerse un par de ideas con esto que oía—Entonces ¿cree que vienen por la publicidad?

A modo de respuesta, la enfermera rodo los ojos.

—Ya, eso dice mucho.

—Desgraciadamente. Mire, no digo que no sean buena gente, salvan la ciudad, pero hacerse conocer hoy en día cuenta más en su negocio supongo. No muchos se molestan en hacer visitas a niños, a menos que los noticiarios estén enterados.

—Eso es algo triste—opino la chica, cruzándose de brazos—Pero bueno no hay nada que pueda hacerse supongo— mirando furtivamente su reloj de pulsera, se percató que ahora tenía al menos tres horas antes del almuerzo—No duden en llamar si necesitan entretener a los niños cualquier otro día. Ya sea para mostrarles mi magia o leerles algo.

—Muchas gracias, le recordare al Director el llamarla, ¡Que tenga buen día Kagari-san!

—¡Nos vemos!—se despidió, ondeando la mano en el aire con contagiosa alegría.

Alegría misma que se esfumo en el preciso instante en que se dio la vuelta, cruzo las puertas del hospital, troto hasta llegar a la esquina y se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora.

Con una sonora patada, la maquina tembló de arriba a abajo.

No era justo, pensó mientras se inclinaba y recogía las bebidas que cayeron a consecuencia de brusco despliegue de enfado. Arrugo la nariz al descubrir que no había conseguido otra cosa que no fuera té helado.

Suspiro con pesadez.

¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?

No era la primera cancelación que tenía, pero estos últimos días en particular, habían sido bastante desalentadores tras la función debut.

Un poco de té helado voló fuera de la lata cuando ella tiro con más fuerza de la normal de la tachuela.

Dios, como le fastidiaba recordar aquello.

Porque aunque la función termino, relativamente bien, Akko no fue capaz de escapar de todas las consecuencias que la intervención policial trajo consigo.

En un primer momento, pensó que Deku no fue capaz de hacer mucho, y una pequeña parte se avergonzaba (ahora), de haberle insultado mentalmente por creer erróneamente que le había entregado. Pero el sentimiento de traición se esfumo cuando los inesperados oficiales se acercaron, un poco consternados, preguntando por su seguridad.

Por lo que Akko pudo extraer del breve dialogo e interrogatorio que los policías sostuvieron con ella, Deku dio un testimonio arreglado: No había hecho mención de su participación para nada, evitándole problemas como prometió. Sin embargo, fue esta versión manipulada la que le impidió explicarse con el encargado, en el momento en que el mencionado se manifestó a voz de gritos.

Lo primero que llovió sobre ella fueron insultos.

No un: ¿Por qué hay oficiales y paramédicos? ¿Paso algo malo?

Lo segundo que sucedió, fue un teatro de histeria ante el estado del escenario.

No importaron las expresiones satisfechas de la audiencia, ni tampoco el hecho de que un villano fuera aprendido en las cercanías, las precauciones sugeridas de un héroe que ante la presencia cercana de civiles, ignorantes y _en su momento_ potenciales víctimas.

No, lo que pareció importar más al tipo era su fuente de ingresos, misma que ella se ofreció a reparar al instante, si le daba la oportunidad de redimirse.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, porque en aras de mantener la versión de Deku, Akko no tuvo más remedio que adjudicar la destrucción, el humo, y todo lo demás, como parte del espectáculo. Los pocos testigos voluntarios que prestaron declaración sobre los sucesos acontecidos en el show, corroboraron su versión.

Lo que, técnicamente, conllevaba a no solo a una infracción de su mutuo contrato, sino a diez, más o menos.

¿Por qué habría de dar aviso de su colaboración con un héroe?, ¿el precio de renta aumentaba entonces?, ¿es cuestión de protocolo? ¿Debería haberle dado una copia del programa del show?, ¿y tenía el descaro de decírselo ahora y no antes? ¡Estaba segura que eso no salía en el contrato ni de forma implícita!; ¿el uso de máquinas de humo y fuegos artificiales estaban prohibidos desde un concierto el verano pasado? ¿¡Porque si era tan importante no dijo nada antes!?

En conclusión, las quejas del encargado se fueron apilando unas a otras, hasta llegar al ultimátum de que aquella sería la última presentación de Akko en vivo, al menos _en su escenario_.

Ella protesto, como era de esperarse, pero de un momento a otro su padre apareció, muchísimo más histérico, urgiéndola a subir al camión de los paramédicos para que la revisaran junto con su madre.

Negarse no era opción.

Pasado el peligro, el cansancio y la molestia, se dedicó a cuidar de su madre. Según los paramédicos, la matriarca de casa había inhalado un poco de humo, no demasiado, pero de igual manera, se le recomendó reposar un par de días. Akko no dejo de sentirse culpable por no rescatarle más rápido, permaneciendo junto a ella toda la noche.

No obstante, si bien lo último debería haber sido lo que produjese más consternación en ella, no fue el caso. Al contrario, fue lo que sucedió después.

La mañana siguiente, mientras buscaba en foros de internet y noticias locales potenciales eventos en los cuales presentarse, por simple curiosidad decidido ver si todavía estaban en internet ciertos videos de funciones de Chariot.

No es como si lo precisara, tenía las versiones en DVD y Blue Ray de todas las giras de Chariot desde los seis, y las cuidaba con esmero celoso igual que Fafnir sus finanzas. Pero en aquel momento estaba alimentando a Tulus y preparando el desayuno para su papa, antes de que fuera a trabajar, el aburrimiento la mataba.

¿Qué encontró al entrar en Youtube?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada, cero. Probo con "Chariot", luego con "Shiny Chariot", agregando dicho sea de paso el nombre de todos los Tour, con fechas y año, en ocasiones añadió los nombres de los usuarios que ella más recordaba, igual que con el nombre de los canales.

Dios, aun recordaba-empezando ya su segunda lata de té-el terror que la invadió al ver que el canal oficial (hecho por fans), de Shiny Chariot cerro, todos los videos sido borrados. Ya no era el canal de Shiny Chariot, era un nuevo canal, con otro nombre, que los videos no eran aquellos que mostraban los asombrosos trucos, actos y hechizos de su idol y maestra. No, todos fueron reemplazados por videos de héroes: en entrevistas, en tráileres de películas, comerciales, peleas.

E incluso en espectáculos.

Akko se recordaba a si misma el mirar con aire agridulce la gran habilidad que los héroes tenían para convertir sus poderes en elementos vistosos, atracciones en vivo, en shows de entretenimiento a un nivel similar a sus actos de mágicos.

Claro, objetivamente no llegaban a dar el impacto de una buena planificación. Porque con cada video que Akko estudiaba, en aras de ver que era lo que atraía tanto a la gente de estos, noto que exista una especie de costumbre, hábitos adquiridos en sus rutinas: coreografías repetitivas, tensión y rigidez para desplegar sus poderes al cien por cien de manera artística. Si bien ahí podía reconocer el carisma e ingenio de algunos para hacer combinaciones maravillosas entre sus poderes, no todos eran tan afortunados para llamar la atención de la audiencia. No exista focalización de asombro en un solo punto, sino una atención dividida, dispersa.

Héroes y heroínas colaboraban, pero a la vez competían unos con otros para destacar por sobre los demás, no era malo, pero afectaba grandemente las presentaciones. Además, Akko creía que era de muy mala educación querer acaparar la atención tan evidentemente en un espectáculo, desorganizaba todo.

Algunos actos, debía conceder, resultaron originales. Sin embargo, otros eran rebuscados (en mayoría). Muy posiblemente porque-de lo que recordaba de sus clases de primaria-la gente que adquiría algún tipo de particularidad, muy rara vez nacía con más de una, teniendo entonces, en su opinión, pocos recursos con los cuales trabajar.

Y sin embargo, se daba cuenta ahora, convirtiendo con magia las latas vacías en pajarillos de delgado metal que aletearon vigorosos sin destino fijo en el cielo, ellos tenían algo a favor que ella no.

Antigüedad, permanencia, presencia constante desde antes de que ella naciera.

De hecho, era fácil comprender que la gente hubiera olvidado a Chariot, quien solo había estado un par de meses de gira, activa en unos contados años.

Suspirando e introduciendo un billete en la máquina expendedora,-a fin de pagar por su consumición anterior-, saco pecho, y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa, a fin de pensar en algún plan para alzarse por sobre su nueva e inesperada competencia.

¡No iban a ganarle!

* * *

Izuku tramaba algo.

No precisaba de prestar más atención de la necesaria. Todos los signos estaban ahí: La forma en que su mirada se quedaba perdida en el espacio, la falta de murmuraciones, el cómo parecía prestar real atención al color de los tomates, cuando ella misma sabía que su hijo era más del tipo que tiraba los vegetales en el cesto de compra tras comprobar que no estuvieran podridos.

Inko lo intuía en sus huesos, algo planeaba Izuku. Bueno o malo, no estaba muy segura, pero desde la noche anterior cuando hablaron por teléfono, el tono entusiasta de su voz le puso en alerta. No es como si no le creyera, porque a lo mejor, Izuku sencillamente quería agradecer a Akko por su ayuda, como bien le hubo referido por teléfono, pero incluso si así era, no se veía emocionado por la cena.

Rememorando el pasado, hacía tiempo que la casa no recibía visitas, al menos no de personas ajenas a la familia. La mudanza de su hijo a los dormitorios de UA arruinaron cualquier oportunidad para que este invitara a sus nuevas amistades, All Might resulto ser la última persona en poner un pie dentro del apartamento en aquel tiempo. Y tras comenzar su nueva amistad con los Kagari, Inko pasaba más tiempo en casa de ellos que en el pequeño y desolado departamento.

Con interés, tomo dos paquetes de pasta, inspeccionando el color y las marcas del producto. Había una gran diferencia de precio, pero Inko no creía de importancia gastar un poquito más por hoy, dándose la vuelta, metió el paquete en la cesta, levantando la vista brevemente para volver a encontrarse con su hijo pensativo, esta vez mirando una pila de patatas en oferta.

—¿Quieres que hagamos patatas en vez de pasta? —no era una forma efectiva de sonsacar ciertas verdades a su hijo, pero era la que mejor podía aplicar en estos momentos. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió desviar el tema a uno más directo— ¿Cómo va la agencia?

El cuerpo de Izuku se tensó.

Inko sintió su corazón estrujarse ligeramente ante la palpable incomodidad. Si su hijo se alteraba por tan poco, significaba que las cosas no iban tan bien como a ella asumía. Por su parte, Izuku recogió una lechuga inspeccionándola minuciosamente, aquello pareció brindarle suficiente tiempo para recomponerse y contestar.

—Si no encuentro más afiliados, es probable que tenga que cerrar—Inko abrió y cerró la boca, insegura acerca de qué decir para animarle. Asi que opto por continuar escuchando—También está el asunto de que no me termino de acostumbrar a las cámaras.

—Lo sé, leí el periódico—agrego ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver las mejillas de su hijo colorearse—Sé que nunca acosarías a una reportera y la nariz de la hija del ministro seguro tiene arreglo con un poco de maquillaje—aseguro maternalmente.

—Mamá…—Inko rio, un poco más tranquila al ver que la pena de su hijo reemplazaba el aire abatido que traía sobre si los últimos días.

—Solo te molesto un poco—añadió con travesura, extendiendo el brazo para tomar una manzana con buen color—Imagino que ya tienes un plan de todas formas, tu siempre encuentras una solución.

—Acerca de eso…—Inko le observo con una suave sonrisa, dando su mejor esfuerzo para que su curiosidad no fuera evidente, al fin una respuesta—El otro día, estuve consultando con All Might por teléfono.

Oh, que sorpresivo. No había oído mucho del antiguo Símbolo de Paz tras la graduación, si sabía que estaba constantemente de viaje, y que de vez en vez se comunicaba con Izuku, pero no obstante oír que aun después se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo le hacía feliz.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿te dio consejos o cosas asi? —recontando la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su billetera, y releyendo la lista de compras, comprobando que ya tenían todo lo necesario.

—Si…—Inko entrecerró la mirada, notando como su hijo parecía querer apresurarse en llegar a la caja registradora, encabezando la marcha, cargando el cesto de compras por ella—Dijo que lo mejor sería encontrar un sidekick, alguien que pudiera ser capaz de llamar la atención.

—Un sidekick…—Inko rebusco en su memoria aquellas tardes en que ella y Izuku se quedaban hasta tarde, cuando el aun iba a primaria, viendo viejas películas de superhéroes—Son los ayudantes ¿no? —a no, espera, eran personas calificadas con certificaciones y licencias heroicas, internos o novatos en agencias, que trabajaban bajo el liderazgo de un héroe con más renombre, a fin de ascender en su carrera— ¿Has empezado a buscar?

—Más o menos—concedió escuetamente, comenzando a guardar los víveres a medida que pasaban por la cinta automática de la caja registradora—Pero no puedo poner mis esperanzas tan altas tampoco.

—Seguro todo saldrá bien, uno nunca sabe. —animo ella, pagando las compras—Anda, vamos a casa rápido, que apenas y contamos con tiempo para preparar todo ¡Hace años que no hago de anfitriona!

Inko creyó que su entusiasmo al decir lo último debió resultar contagioso, porque los labios de su hijo se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.

Ella no era ciega, ni tampoco estúpida, su hijo parecía medir los pros y contras de algo.

Pero fuera lo que fuese no era su asunto, Izuku no era un niño. Además, esta noche su hogar, cuyo aire de soledad últimamente parecía intensificarse con el pasar de los días, se llenaría de risas y jolgorio siquiera unos momentos.

Lo mejor era pensar positivamente.

* * *

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, percatándose de las pequeñas bolsas que se le estaban formando en los ojos. La noche anterior había dormido bastante bien, sin embargo últimamente la inquietud que traía consigo la falta de trabajo parecía finalmente hacer mella en su humor. Honestamente, no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir a cenar.

No que no quisiera conocer a la amiga de su madre, ni tampoco que fuera a rechazar una noche de comida gratis, pero sentía que algo _malo_ sucedía.

Cepillo su cabello un poco más, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Su mala racha de suerte tenía que terminar de una vez, decidió. Hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, mientras estaba viendo películas en la sala, había recibido una llamada telefónica. En inicio, ingenuamente pensó que sería una nueva oportunidad laboral, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que se trataba de otro rechazo.

Todavía inmersa en su tarea, entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada acusadora a su agenda abierta. Doce grandes tachones en las hojas señalaban doce funciones perdidas en esta semana. Doce planificaciones echadas a la basura, sin pegar el ojo en al menos tres días, trucos nuevos puestos a enfriar en espera de salir a la superficie a futuro, cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Si es que llegaba a tenerla.

Tomando su agenda en una mano, salió del baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez dentro, dejo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, desplomándose sobre el colchón de su cama.

Rodando sobre las sabanas, dirigió la mirada al techo, donde le saludaban varios posters viejos. Hizo un memo mental de despegarlos antes de comenzar a empacar para la mudanza, después de todo, tal vez era la única que aún conservaba-aparte de Diana, quería creer-algún tipo de mercancía de Shiny Chariot.

Tal vez, ella y Diana fueran las únicas que seguian recordandola.

Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, sintiendo las patitas intrusivas de Tulus caminar a un costado de su cama, el gato tenía la costumbre de acurrucarse a su lado cuando algo parecía molestarla.

Que lo hiciera ahora, aun tras su larga ausencia entibio un poco su espíritu.

Arrojando la almohada al piso, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Tulus, el gato le contemplaba fijamente. Estirando el cuello, rozo su nariz con la áspera del animal.

—¿Sabías que Ursa Manor cerro?—era su tienda favorita, la mayor parte de la mercancía de Chariot solía venderse ahí, cuando la bruja de cabello escarlata aún era novedad—El encargado me dijo que no estaba vendiendo bien.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor que punzaba como aguja en su corazón, negando repetidamente con la cabeza las memorias de lo sucedido en la mañana, al igual que lo acontecido en la tarde.

Tras almorzar, sus padres le invitaron a dar un recorrido por el centro comercial, alegando que muchas cosas cambiaron durante su larga ausencia: Su vieja escuela se vio sujeta a remodelaciones completas al terminar de daño colateral durante una trifulca entre villanos. El parque que lindaba- con el pequeño bosque en el cual ella acostumbraba hacer sus prácticas de vuelo-se vio demolido a favor de la apertura de ciertas agencias o locales de marcas promocionadas por algún que otro héroe. La vieja tienda de conveniencia, donde ella siempre corría a riesgo de quedarse sin aliento al recibir la mesada, lista para comprar las cartas de Chariot, ahora vendía únicamente cartas de héroes. En tanto, las de Shiny Chariot permanecían guardas al fondo del cajón de artículos descontinuados puestos a descuento.

Todo eso, sumado al cierre de Ursa Manor, se sentía igual de doloroso como aquella vez que Diana le ataco con su magia por error, en esa ocasión que Akko trato de proteger las Pappiliodyas: Fuerte como un tren atropellándola, con la dureza del suelo, y la intensidad de una ducha de agua helada.

Tulus maulló, con clara intención a hacerle cosquillas al lamer su cara. Soltando una ligera risa, Akko sentó derecha, reposando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, girando apenas el cuerpo para extraer de la pequeña biblioteca situada por sobre esta, un libro.

O eso parecería para otros a simple vista.

Pasando la yema de los dedos sobre las letras en dorado, releyó el texto que rezaba en la portada, escrito en inglés: Shiny Chariot. Card Holder. Uno de los artículos más cotizados de Chariot en su tiempo de apogeo. Akko aun recordaba la felicidad que la asalto cuando su padre se lo obsequio para su séptimo cumpleaños.

Abriéndolo, contemplo la fina y delgada letra de su maestra, ahí en reverso de la tapa.

 _ **Buen trabajo, Akko.**_

Era una felicitación tan simple, pero decía tanto sus esfuerzos, _de ambas_.

Tal vez debería hablar con su maestra. Dudaba que las demás fueran a entenderle, Diana a lo mejor comprendería a lo conflictivo de sus emociones, pero no podía fiar este temor pulsante en sus venas a Lotte o Sucy.

Determinada, gateo sobre el colchón, apartando a Tulus con la zurda-el gato maulló a modo de protesta, pero no se movió un ápice, sino que se dejó apartar, con el cuerpo pegado a la frazada de la cama-, agarrando el espejo de mano que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz, al lado de su lámpara de noche.

Era un espejo compacto común y corriente, pero era lo único que Akko precisaba.

Aunque hubiera sido preferible que su maestra fuera más moderna y emplease un celular, pero tomando en cuenta lo estricta que era Luna Nova en general acerca de artículos tecnológicos-especialmente tras el retiro de la profesora Croix-dudaba que su maestra pudiera responderle, incluso si quisiera.

Elevando el espejito a la altura de su rostro, concentró la magia que se desprendía de su palma en el centro. Lentamente, como si una piedra perturbara la superficie lisa del agua, ondas se manifestaron en el cristal adquiriendo una tonalidad aguamarina.

—Espejito, espejito—recito en voz alta y clara—comunícame con la persona que se refleja en mis pensamientos, de la cual preciso asistencia y cuya voz deseo me guie.

El espejo tembló en su mano, deteniéndose en seco por unos segundos, para dar lugar entonces a una fuerte estática. Tulus escapo del cuarto, asustado por aquel ruido insufrible. Akko le envidiaba, ella que tenía una de sus manos ocupadas no podía taparse ambos oídos.

— ¡¿Akko?! —oh mal momento, pensó Akko al ver a su antigua mentora con el cabello goteando, ajustándose apresuradamente una bata de baño — ¿H-Ha sucedido algo? —la preocupación en su rostro era evidente.

— ¡Lo dice como si solo la llamara cuando me meto en problemas! —chillo la otra, ofendida.

Ursula soltó una risilla, acomodando sus lentes con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

—Depende, ¿no te has escapado, entraste en propiedad privada, robaste o trataste de matar a alguien por accidente de nuevo, verdad?

—Nunca va a olvidar lo de la profesora Piscis.

—Pusiste agua mineral en su pecera…

— ¡Fue un accidente!

—Después la perdiste por la cañería del bebedero…

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡No fue a propósito!

¿Por qué la profesora Ursula no podía pasar página a ese asunto? ¡Si hasta la profesora Piscis no tenía problemas con lo sucedido e incluso la consideraba una buena alumna!

De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta Akko, el rostro de su maestra exhibía una expresión calma, serena y radiante.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien—comento con una ligereza tan cálida, que la hizo rememorar aquella vez en que le conto sobre las siete palabras, la sensación de su mano amorosa sobre la coronilla de su cabeza— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —la pregunta, se daba cuenta ahora, no poseía un ápice de consternación.

Muy por el contrario, de sus palabras se desprendía una sensación de apoyo y cariño que termino por darle el valor necesario para explicarse.

Sin embargo, no quería tocar el tema principal aun. Por lo cual, durante unos diez minutos, relato de sus giras, la ruptura de su sociedad con Fafnir, sus últimas vacaciones con Sucy y Lotte. Llegando finalmente al desastre de su primera función, la falta consecuente falta de trabajo, y como parecía estar, de súbito en un mar lleno de pirañas (rivales) en el terreno artístico.

Asi como el temor que estuvo carcomiéndola horas antes, cuando, aun en las calles, noto lo mucho que Japón cambio durante su ausencia, el cómo parecía que todos se hubieran olvidado de Chariot, de su magia. De los posters en las paredes, de los locales con productos que exhibían mercancía de héroes, héroes, solo héroes.

De su miedo al olvido.

La antigua idol no pudo hacer más que sonreír tristemente al oírla.

—Bueno, de cierta manera era de esperar—Akko no podía debatir a eso, un hiatus tan largo, sin noticias de su paradero—Especialmente en tu país.

Aquello llamo su atención.

— ¿Usted también tuvo problemas por ellos? —no menciono la palabra héroes, explícitamente, asumiendo que estaba sobrentendido.

—No exactamente-respondió con cierta ambigüedad, tomando una breve pausa—De hecho, durante algún tiempo me estuve preguntando si no llegaría el día en que tocaríamos este tema en particular. Estoy segura que recuerdas perfectamente la razón de que mi popularidad comenzara a decaer.

A modo de afirmación, la japonesa opto por hacer un breve gesto con la cabeza.

—Mis trucos no eran novedosos, parte de la razón recaía en que los héroes eran populares, aún mucho antes que yo. Justo como te está ocurriendo a ti. No obstante, no puedo decir que fuera un caso idéntico, su popularidad solo me era perjudicial fuera de Europa, más concretamente fuera de Inglaterra.

—Ahora que lo dice, no recuerdo haber visto a ningún héroe durante mis viajes en Inglaterra. Ni siquiera en pancartas o actuando en comerciales extranjeros—comento, cruzándose de brazos. Eso siempre le pareció _tan raro_. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor—creo que ni siquiera conocí a una sola persona con un quirk mientras estuve fuera de casa—una situación que difícilmente se le hacía cuestionable, tomando en cuenta el vecindario en el que creció.

—A decir verdad, las personas con un _don_ , no son bien vistas en la sociedad Europea—los labios de la mayor se mantuvieron fuertemente apretados por un instante—Podrías decir que, incluso su existencia no es apreciada.

—No entiendo…—desde pequeña, recordaba a niños de su vecindario quejarse abiertamente de no tener poderes.

¿Por qué en Inglaterra o en cualquier lugar esto debía de ser diferente?

—Todo comenzó en la época en que la Edad Dorada de la magia estaba llegando a su fin. Un siglo atrás, veinte años antes de que se cumpliera dicho tiempo, nació un bebe, uno del que imagino ya sabes.

—El luminoso ¿no? —demonios, odiaba historia—No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que mis profesores recalcaron que aquel fue el primer ser humano en recibir un don.

—Tras su nacimiento, se dio una reacción en cadena que se extendió por todo el globo y de la cual se nos culpó a nosotras las brujas.

Akko pestaño, con la boca ligeramente abierta, procesando aquella nueva información.

—¡¿Por qué?!—era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca de esto, nunca mencionaron nada similar en primaria, ni mucho menos en Luna Nova.

—No existían razones válidas entonces, pero si muchas teorías al respecto. Al menos en Europa y dentro de la comunidad mágica—se detuvo de repente al ver como los ojos de Akko estaban abiertos como platos, prestando total atención. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante tal muestra de curiosidad, lo que hubiera dado porque su alumna hubiera mostrado tal concentración en sus días de escuela—Muchos especularon que se trataba de alguna especie de experimento fallido por parte de brujas de Asia, otros sugerían que estos humanos tan particulares debían de tener alguna especie de herencia mágica en sus raíces familiares, eso resulto ser cierto en al menos tres casos que el Consejo de Magos se tomó la molestia de investigar a discreción. Finalmente, tanto Inglaterra como el mundo asumieron que sencillamente esto marcaba el fin de la magia.

—El fin de la magia—repitió la muchacha en voz baja, meditando brevemente que podría significar aquello—¿Se refiere a la poca cantidad de brujas? —sugirió, recordando la conversación de hace unos días que mantuvo con sus amigas.

—Las brujas no pueden hacer magia sin mana. Es nuestra fuente de poder, es la energía que fluye a través de nuestro cuerpo, presente en todas las cosas que nos rodean, el mana es la esencia de las estrellas, alguna vez conectadas a las raíces del Yggdrasil. Nosotras canalizamos esa energía, convirtiéndola en magia.

—Pero no es igual para los usuarios de quirk—interrumpió ella, aun un tanto desorientada por la lluvia de información que estaba recibiendo—Es decir, ellos no la canalizan como nosotras… ¿Es asi?

—Efectivamente, los seres humanos de este tiempo, no saben canalizar el mana, este vive cristalizado en su interior, siendo imposible para ellos hacer "magia" como tal.

— ¿Cristalizado?

—Igual que el corazón de la manzana o la semilla de un durazno, su poder reside en un núcleo concreto. Este núcleo, en sí, es biológico para ellos, es físico. Si tuviéramos que comparar nuestros cuerpos, nosotras seriamos plantas haciendo la fotosíntesis. No tenemos un núcleo, pero si un proceso

—Entiendo…—bueno, eso era una respuesta menos—Aunque todavía no entiendo la razón de eso de "los quirk significaron el fin de la magia".

—En los últimos días de la Edad de Oro de la magia, las brujas comenzaron a percatarse de que el mana disminuía, que cada vez resultaba más complicado para nosotras el concebir y para las criaturas mágicas el subsistir. Eventualmente, cuando los quirk comenzaron a aparecer, se asumió que la magia fue absorbida por los humanos corrientes que al no ser capaces de manifestar dones mágicos de forma natural, evolucionaron a fin de conseguirlo. El mana, se cree, altero su composición biológica. Pero eso no significa que aquello no tuvo consecuencias. Al igual que con las brujas, estas personas fueron marginadas e incluso cazadas-cerrando instintivamente los ojos, Akko trato de calmar los escalofrios de su cuerpo. Conocía de aquel periodo de tiempo bastante bien, con escabrosos lujos de detalles, cortesía del sadismo de Sucy

— ¿Es diferente ahora cierto? —calmando el nudo que había comenzado a producirse en su estómago, miro con tristeza a la mayor.

—Es diferente, pero no ideal—reconoció Ursula con suavidad agridulce manando de sus labios— Muchos viven en comunidades aisladas, especialmente aquellos que tienen rasgos mutantes o que destacan del resto de la población. Inglaterra no tiene héroes, pero si especialistas, funcionarios públicos y grupos bajo jusrisficcion del gobierno. Claro que en el resto del mundo los héroes son una necesidad social, a diferencia de nosotras. No son entes arcaicos atados por limites como el mana—sus hombros cayeron—y es por eso mismo que, en cierto modo las brujas nos volvimos _reliquias_. Hoy en día, si necesitas que algo sea reparado, es posible que exista alguien con un quirk capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea, controlar el agua con hidroquinesis suena mucho más simple que recitar un largo encantamiento en una lengua muerta. Habilidades tales como leer el futuro por medio de predicciones astrológicas no son más que un pasatiempo para la gente común, un sin sentido. Y no olvidemos lo atrayente que resultan estos poderes para las nuevas generaciones, reemplazando el asombro y reverencia que la magia despertaba antes—las comisuras de su boca se extendieron con ironía—Mis actos con el tiempo se volvieron aburridos en comparación, ciertamente llamaron muchísimo la atención, pero para la sociedad moderna no era magia, sino un quirk.

— ¿Lo confundían?

— Desgraciadamente, es posible que incluso las personas que te fueron a ver, asuman que tu magia es producto de algún quirk que tú tengas, aun si no es el caso.

Genial, ahora no solo tendría que competir con los superhéroes en el mundo del entretenimiento, resultaba ser que su magia no era tomada enserio en primer lugar.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —no era justo, no era justo para nada—¡¿Significa acaso, que no importa lo que haga no creerán que estoy haciendo magia?!

— Akko— conciliadora, Ursula elevo un poco el volumen de su voz, recobrando asi la atención de su alumna, ofreciéndole una sonrisa— ¿Realmente es tan importante que otros crean en tu magia?

— No— soltó, rápida y sincera, con una calma que, en otro tiempo le hubiera sorprendido hasta a ella misma— Mientras yo crea en mi magia, es suficiente. Es suficiente pero…— pero iban a hacerla a un lado, iban a reemplazarla cuando apenas estaba extendiendo sus alas. Odiaba sentirse asi, detestaba este lado inseguro de ella—Si mi magia no llega a sus corazones como tal, ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

— Asómbralos— le susurro, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto ajeno para el resto del mundo— Sigue intentándolo como siempre has hecho, sigue creyendo en ti. Sorpréndelos al punto en que no sean capaces de cuestionar que eres una autentica bruja, que tu magia es real, hazlos soñar.

— Hacerlos soñar— su corazón dio un tamborilero, y después otro más, de eso se trataba. Cerro los ojos, reproduciendo en su mente aquel deseo, tan pequeño pero significativo, que ella ofreció al Grand Triskellion.

Un mundo donde todos pudieran reír, un mundo de felicidad donde los sueños nunca tuvieran un final.

— Debo irme ya— informo la maestra, al tiempo en que la imagen del espejo se volvía difusa— Ten fe, solo debes encontrar otro ángulo en este predicamento— aconsejo con optimismo, momentos antes de que su figura desapareciera completamente del vidrio.

Al segundo, alguien dio tres toques a su puerta. Desviando la mirada del objeto que sostenía, Akko fijo los ojos en su madre.

— Akko, en unos diez minutos vamos a irnos. Asegúrate de estar lista— aviso, dando media vuelta para retornar al lado de su esposo, y muy seguramente evitar que este usara alguna de sus horribles camisas hawaianas.

Por su parte, Akko trataba de encontrar sentido al consejo de su maestra.

— Encontrar otro ángulo— repitió, tan absorta que cuando su estómago gruño e hizo eco a lo largo y ancho de su habitación, fue que recordó que en diez minutos, saldría a cenar.

Bueno se dijo al tiempo en que abandonaba el lecho para encaminarse a su armario y calzarse sus deportivas, bien decía el dicho que no se podía pensar claramente con el estómago vacío.

Un gran estomago que necesitaría llenar bastante si quería empezar a idear que nuevos ángulos tendrían que tomar de ahora en adelante para hacer frente a su situación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, fue difícil, pero de algún modo logre condensar todo lo que quería incluir en este capítulo en un total de veinte páginas. Lo único que lamento, es que el capítulo se centrara mucho más en los problemas de Akko, pero tomando en cuenta el nuevo límite de páginas que me auto impuse puedo darme por satisfecha.

 _ **Ursa Manor**_ : La tienda vista en los flashback de Akko en el EP 2 del anime de LWA.

 _ **Shiny Chariot Card Holder:**_ Es la carpeta donde Akko guarda las cartas de Shiny Chariot. Aparece en los flashback de Akko.

 _ **La Edad de Oro de la magia:**_ Se dice, en el canon de LWA, que hubo una epoca en que todo se solucionaba con magia y las brujas parecian tener una posicion social mucho mas privilegiada. Dicho tiempo, se sucedio 100 años antes de la historia de LWA.

Ya hace varios capítulos atrás, ciertos lectores expresaron sus dudas acerca de porque las brujas no eran públicas o la razón de que se desconocieran de su existencia. Como deje entre dicho aquí, la aparición de los quirks cambió radicalmente la estructura social del mundo y en consiguiente, termino por desplazar a las brujas y la magia en un segundo plano.

Mis ejemplos y metáforas son casi tan malas como las de Deku, asi que si aún tienen algunas dudas sobre la magia & quirks, aquí les doy una breve explicación:

No todas las magias surten efecto en los quirks, ni todos los quirks sirven contra las brujas. Quirks como el de Aizawa son, en cierto modo, inútiles contra las brujas, puesto que ellas no tienen un "núcleo" como si es el caso de la raza humana actual, por ende, Aizawa no es capaz de evitar que la magia se "desactive". Si puede crear cierta interferencia y desestabilizar la fuerza del ataque, pero no frenarlo.

Técnicamente, las brujas son quirkless, de acuerdo con Croix en el capítulo 23 de LWA: _Todo ser humano tiene potencial mágico_ , sin embargo, si no se entrena dicho potencial o se guía a alguien en las artes mágicas, este potencial es solo un desperdicio. Lo único que diferencia a las brujas o personas del mundo mágico con la gente corriente, es esta capacidad de emplear la magia o no.

Los quirks, si bien son la cristalización de la magia, tienen relación con diferentes tipos de magias, el quirk de una persona, para las brujas, da cuenta del tipo de magia con la cuales deberían haber sido afines, si hubieran nacido sin uno: Todoroki hubiera tenido especial afinidad con magia de hielo y fuego. Los usuarios de quirks mutantes tienen, por regla, afinidad con magia transformativa o de otros tipos.

Mientras que los héroes y villanos se ven limitados por los puntos limite en que soportan sus quirks, las brujas dependen esencialmente del mana. En cierto sentido, una bruja estaría perdida de no tener su varita cargada con baterías mágicas, portar una piedra hechizada o estar presente en un terreno que desprenda mana que manipular.

Paralelamente, mientras que los héroes se ven limitados en el uso de sus kosei, las brujas son mucho más flexibles y tienen un repertorio de técnicas y métodos mucho más variados. Pero tal y como se dijo en el anime de LWA, las brujas comúnmente se especializan en cierto tipo de magia en particular, que es la magia que emplean en su carrera laboral.

Cambiando de tema, no estoy segura de como todos se tomaran la inseguridad de Akko, pero a mi parecer, Akko desde el inicio siempre a sido insegura. Esta inseguridad nos es recalcada en varias ocasiones durante los capítulos 12 y 16, en este último, se cuenta que Akko considera que "cualquiera puede reemplazarla", asi que decidí basarme en esto como tema del capítulo.

Ahora, los héroes empleando sus quirks para fines de entretenimiento siempre había sido algo que yo tenía asumido Hori no incluiría en el manga por estar falto de acción. Por eso me lleve una grata sorpresa de ver que si sucedió, no solo durante la recuperación del Examen de la Licencia Provisional de Todoroki y Bakugou, sino tambien en el arco del Festival Cultural. Lo que me dio más excusas y razones para poner piedras en el camino de Akko. Claro, Akko por su parte ve todo como una desorganización total porque ella, pese a que no lo parezca, si se organiza cuando se trata de presentaciones y espectáculos-si no miren el entusiasmo que muestra en Enchanted Parade cuando empieza a hacer todos los preparativos sola, junto con el hecho de que tenía un cuaderno con planificaciones para su acto en el episodio 13.

Pero bueno, sin nada más que agregar, espero que el capítulo les gustara. No puedo prometer una actualización tan próxima en el futuro porque: La universidad y la manga. El manga especialmente porque dependiendo de como vayan las cosas, tendré que acomodar muchos detalles **_en el canon del fanfic_**.

Sin mas que decir, los invito a comentar el episodio ya sea con sus opiniones o sus criticas constructivas.

¡Eso es todo, besos y gracias por leer!


	6. Buscando cobre, encuentras oro

**Disclamer:** Ni BNHA o LWA son de mi pertenencia. El primero es propiedad del mangaka Kōhei Horikoshi, animado por el estudio Bones. Mientras que el segundo pertenece a Yō Yoshinari y Trigger. Lo único mío es la trama y personajes originales, que aparecen en la historia

 **N/A:** Finalmente el CAP 6. Tras muchos, muchos problemas y tiempo. Me disculpo con antelacion, pues tuve que exceder el limite de "hojas" que prometi imponerme para cerrar este capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten. Y como siempre, _**por favor leer las notas de autoría al final del capítulo.**_

 **Advertencia:** Post-Series. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC. Spoilers Ligeros del Cap 214 (BNHA).

* * *

 _La noche perfecta no existe, no sin una buena dosis de locura._

* * *

Capítulo VI

Buscando cobre, encuentras oro

Volver a casa resultaba un tanto nostálgico, decidió, al contemplar-con una mixtura entre aprensión y tranquilidad-su vieja recamara.

Las mismas paredes, el mismo escritorio, el suave crujir de la madera ante el movimiento de sus pies descalzos, su viejo baúl de juguetes, el armario, la biblioteca. El suave aroma que llenaba la habitación de una confortante familiaridad que él sabía; fruto del arduo cuidado de su madre hacia aquel espacio.

Recordándole el hecho de que ya no vivía ahí.

Era curioso, en su infancia, siempre se había preguntado cómo serían las cosas una vez dejara su hogar. En sus memorias más claras, se imaginaba a sí mismo en un hogar más grande o residiendo en una base secreta, igual que en los comics que tanto solía leer a escondidas, bajo el cobijo de las sabanas y con ayuda de una linterna.

No obstante, ahora que inspiraba profundamente el perfume de lavanda, se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo: El piso del departamento no crujía ante el peso de sus pasos, el aire que no cargaba consigo el aroma a lavandas. Si existía cierto sentimiento de pertenencia, porque a fin de cuentas su apartamento era su apartamento, pero este no tenía lo que su hogar no.

Cerró los ojos, poniendo especial atención a los sonidos cotidianos que viajaban desde la cocina hasta su habitación: El aceite friéndose, la estufa encendida, el picar de los vegetales y el alegre tarareo de su madre.

Saliendo del cuarto, camino con especial cuidado de no advertir a la mujer de su presencia. Se le notaba feliz, más alegre de lo que él le hubiese recordado en cualquiera de sus conversaciones telefónicas de los últimos días. El ritmo de sus tarareos era constante y un tanto gracioso cuando ella sorbía el caldo que estaba preparando en pequeñas dosis, casi como si aquel ruidito sirviera de coro para cual fuera la letra que danzaba en su cabeza.

Aquella imagen era como una espina en su corazón. Su madre realmente estaba entusiasmada por la cena, por las visitas.

Por estar juntos en la misma mesa de nuevo.

Por un lado comprendía sus motivos. Si bien se llamaban todos los días y ella solía visitarle cuando se tomaba una semana de vacaciones o decidiera aprovechar la mayoría de sus días libres en su compañía, no era comparable a tener al otro cerca. En su departamento no existía el cobijo, ni la seguridad que la presencia de su madre le proporcionaba. Mientras que ella, por su parte, solo tenía recuerdos impresos en viejas fotografías y videos familiares.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto, ingresando a la cocina. Verla tan feliz, solo aumentaba su malestar al omitir su real interés respecto a la velada. Tras situarse a su costado, parpadeo al ver qué era lo que preparaba—Creí que harías algo con patatas, no katsudon—genial, ahora el sentimiento de culpabilidad se había multiplicado siete veces más—no es que me queje, hace tiempo que no como tu katsudon.

Su madre respondió con una sonrisa suave y amena.

—Recordé a último momento que Kaede menciono que Akko-chan no le gustan mucho.

— ¿Las patatas? —cuestiono el, avergonzándose internamente cuando los dedos de su mano dominante se movieron en un involuntario espasmo. Trato de distraer su urgencia de documentar la información— ¿será alérgica?—especulo en voz baja, para luego morderse la lengua a modo de reprimenda.

Su madre había conseguido oírle, observándole con una ceja alzada. Dios, honestamente si seguía actuando tan inconsciente no serían los nervios los que arruinaran la cena, si no su curiosidad.

—No diría que alérgica—tercio la mujer, inmersa nuevamente en su labor—Pero según Kaede, la pobrecilla tuvo que vivir a base de patatas en el colegio al que asistió. Su escuela era bastante estricta con el menú.

Oh cierto, durante su vuelta tras las compras su madre había mencionado algún que otro dato sobre los Kagari. Dedicándose el a memorizar cada detalle que pudiera extraer de la conversación. Fue de este modo que supo el cómo su madre habría conocido al tan peculiar matrimonio y que Akko había hecho sus estudios en una escuela fuera de Japón.

Lo que explicaría que su quirk no figurase en el Registro Nacional de Particularidades. Contrario a él, ella debía ser un auténtico caso tardío.

Tras llegar a su resolución de proponerle a Akko que se convirtiera en su sidekick, creyó necesario el investigar antes un poco sobre la naturaleza de su quirk, siquiera el considerar dentro de que _clasificación_ podía llegar a entrar el mismo y que similitudes este compartía con otros. Porque aunque él se considerara-de la manera más humilde posible-un aficionado experto a la hora de analizar quirks, nunca antes se había topado con uno como el de Akko.

Era por esto que daba gracias a la HN y su gratuito acceso _al archivo._ Era el método más seguro y no intrusivo que podía permitirse en aquel momento. (1)

Porque si bien el registro de particularidades era una tarea que debía ser supervisada por el gobierno, las particularidades igualmente eran consideradas parte de la identidad de una persona, en un amplio sentido de la palabra, poseyendo cierto grado de conocimiento público.

Familias con particularidades similares tendían a tener sus propias y únicas diferencias: Los métodos en los cuales el quirk podía funcionar o las circunstancias en los cuales este se activaba. En ocasiones, era posible que un individuo dentro de la rama familiar manifestara un quirk totalmente diferente. De igual modo, personas con quirks resultantes de la herencia de dos quirks opuestos (en el caso de Todoroki), figuraban como una minoría notoria, más fácilmente reconocible. En definitiva, _el archivo_ resultaba algo de vital importancia para los departamentos policiales a la hora de identificar tanto a civiles como a criminales, y una gran ayuda para los héroes durante sus investigaciones.

Siempre y cuando estuvieran registrados. Quirks no registrados eran considerados un crimen menor, ya que sin el debido control no existía la debida supervisión y sin esta, existían muchas más complicaciones a la hora de identificar la identidad de una persona.

Izuku apretó los labios, preocupado. Debería dar a Akko aviso de esto también. El no encontrarla en el registro significaba que **ella** no había dado aviso de la manifestación de sus poderes y eso, a la larga, iba a traerle problemas; ya fuera o no que aceptara su proposición.

De un momento a otro, el sonido del timbre alerto tanto a madre como hijo.

—Ve a atender—demando presurosa su madre, sin darle tiempo para prepararse mentalmente siquiera—Pondré la mesa, anda.

Izuku trato de objetar, porque ahora que lo pensaba, en todo el tiempo en que su mente estuvo debatiéndose entre la culpabilidad y la ansiedad. No se le había ocurrido ningún tema de conversación que pudiera ser capaz de mantener con las visitas, algo que permitiera romper el hielo y le diera la oportunidad de traer la desastrosa función a colación, agradecer a Akko por su cooperación y tantear si era posible el que considerara siquiera, desviar su carrera por una profesión un tanto más riesgosa.

Al final resultó imposible y para cuando Izuku llego a la puerta tirando del pomo, dejo su destino en manos de cualquier divinidad que estuviera dispuesta a echarle una mano para no terminar haciendo el ridículo esa noche.

Lo cual parecía que no iba a ser muy difícil, ya que su mente hizo cortocircuito en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con una visión de pesadilla.

Bueno, para ser justos no era una imagen salida de un film de horror. Pero la extraña y peculiar combinación de naranja con flores fucsia, llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Lo cual, para Kagari Atsushi, parecía una reacción positiva.

—Lo ven, le gusta—Izuku salió de su estupor al oír aquella afirmación. Las flores de hibiscos le parecían bonitas, pero no la paleta de colores. Dios, no—Me llamo Kagari Atsushi, es un placer conocerte al fin—agrego el hombre, ignorante de sus diez estrategias para quemar aquella prenda del demonio—Me gustan tus zapatillas.

Izuku dirigió una mirada a sus zapatillas, predispuestas en el recibidor del departamento, grandes y de un rojo brillante como siempre. Sonrió un tanto incómodo, pues aunque la camisa hawaiana del patriarca de los Kagari le parecía una de las abominaciones más horribles de la tierra, el cumplido que este había dirigido a su persona había sido sincero y alegre.

—No tienes que mentirle, su camisa es horrible.

Izuku pestaño, desviando su mirada de la indignada cara del hombre para posar sus ojos sobre la persona que estuvo esperando ansioso.

Contrario a su padre, Akko vestía un poco más sencilla: Una camisa un poco holgada de color crema y unos pantalones de jean un tanto cortos, a nivel de la rodilla. Con-y ahora que lo notaba-una particular colita que se elevaba por sobre su cabeza cual tallo de berenjena.

Si lo meditaba bien, en ningún momento reparo en como seria su cabeza sin el sombrero de su traje.

— ¡Mi camisa no es horrible!

—Cariño, es una abominación—de nuevo, sus ojos se desviaron de una figura a otra, aterrizando ahora sobre, quien el asumía, se trataba de Kaede, la amiga de su madre. Su cabello (atado en una coleta alta) era de un castaño oscuro muy similar al de Akko, compartiendo además el mismo color de ojos. A diferencia y en contraste a su esposo e hija vestía de un tanto más formal, un suéter de mangas largas ligero y unos pantalones de vestir de un tono melocotón—Realmente lo siento, nunca espere que la escondiera en el maletero del auto…

—N-No hay problema—lo mejor era poner paz en este momento— ¿Q-Quieren pasar?

— ¡Muchas gracias! —pronunciaron los Kagari sincronizados, tanto en tono como en efusividad. Izuku retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido por su entusiasmo, antes de abrirles totalmente la puerta.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Akko le paso de largo-momento que el creyó oportuno para presentarse de manera discreta-, que el destino parecía querer recordarle que de entrada siempre llevaba las de perder.

Porque no, no fue por el hecho de que su voz hubiera temblado al susurrar: "Es bueno verte de nuevo", bajito y de manera queda. Sino porque cuando Akko movió sus labios para responder, el noto que los ojos de ella denotaban confusión, alertando a su mente que la chica trataba de recordar, aparentemente _quien era él_.

Izuku tenía una sospecha, una muy mala, que ya casi veía como una realidad. Y es que, por más que hubieran colaborado por una sola noche, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había visto su rostro ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, mi nombre! —Dijo como si esta fuera _la primera vez que le veía_ — ¡Mi nombre es Kagari Atsuko, pero todos me dicen Akko! ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Fue entonces que sus sospechas se convirtieron en una realidad: Ella no sabía que él era Deku, ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

* * *

Akko creía que existían ocasiones en que su mente le jugaba algún que otro truco, viendo cosas que los demás no. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido parecía haberse tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones en aquellos momentos, puesto que su paladar estaba más ocupado en percibir el trozo de chuleta descender cálidamente por su esófago hasta perderse en las profundidades de su estómago, dejando tras de sí el rastro de un exquisito sabor que todavía bailaba en su lengua.

Dios, estaba _tan bueno_ que ya sentía pequeñas lagrimas agolparse en la esquina de sus ojos. ¿Sería de mala educación juntar las manos y agradecerle a Dios?

No que su madre cocinara mal, nada de eso. Su madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo, y nadie podría igualar el sazón de sus platillos, pero debía reconocer que la señora Inko era una experta en cocinar katsudon. Incluso el caldo cargaba consigo un sabor especial, amoroso y gentil.

Tomo otro sorbo de caldo, corrigiendo ligeramente su postura a una más recta. El hijo de la casa había tenido plantado sus ojos sobre ella desde el momento en que se sentaron a la mesa, siguiendo paso a paso cada movimiento de su cuerpo, y apretando los labios con un aire nervioso, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atreviera.

Akko temió estar haciendo el ridículo de alguna manera.

— ¡Esta delicioso! —comento efusiva, esperando que su honestidad le ganara unos cuantos puntos con la anfitriona.

—Oh, muchas gracias—resistió las ganas de levantar un puño al aire ante el notable rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de la mujer y la sonrisa de aprobación del hijo, esos eran diez puntos cuando menos—Hacia tiempo que no preparaba katsudon, es el favorito de Izuku.

—Mamá…—de un momento a otro la afable sonrisa del muchacho se tornó en una mueca de mortificación. Akko se mordió los labios, indecisa sobre si reír o sonreírle en simpatía—No es mentira, me gusta el katsudon—confeso el muchacho, con un pequeño rubor sobre las pecas dispersadas disparejas en la piel de mejillas. Ella suavizo los ojos ante aquella visión. Le recordaba un poco a Lotte cuando se avergonzaba—Por cierto, me dijeron que estudiaste en el extranjero, ¿En dónde exactamente?

La pregunta de alguna manera resulto inesperada, pero si era honesta consigo misma no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de sus estudios, solo sus padres y ocasionalmente Andrew, siendo amigos que eran. La idea de poder charlar amenamente sobre los buenos viejos tiempos con alguien más le entusiasmaba.

— ¡Fui a Luna Nova! —declaro vigorosa, tal vez demasiado (tanto madre como hijo se inclinaron sobre los respaldos de sus sillas, perplejos). Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Estaba, muy inclinada sobre la mesa y aun sostenía su tazón. Tosió un par de veces, en un intento de recomponerse de la pequeña oleada de vergüenza que la invadió. Tras unos tensos segundos de silencio, se sentó nuevamente, dejando de lado la comida—Como iba diciendo, fui a Luna Nova.

—Akko, tienes arroz y caldo colgando de la boca.

— ¡Me lo dices ahora! —exclamo incrédula ante la mirada divertida de su madre, al tiempo en que aceptaba con timidez, la servilleta que la señora Inko le extendía, limpiándose la boca.

—Nunca oí de ella—confeso con interés Izuku, volviendo a mirarla con ese aire expectante que paralizaban sus músculos.

Era como volver a estar bajo el ojo avizor de Finnelan, solo que sin la amenaza de expulsión permanente flotando en el aire.

—No muchas personas saben de su existencia—admitió recompuesta—Por un tratado que se hizo durante ¿el siglo dieciocho?, Luna Nova se encuentra separada del plano terrenal, en una dimensión alternativa—agrego, un tanto insegura de si fueran a creerle. Aun ahora a los residentes de Blutonbery les parecía anormal escuchar aquello, pese a saber que tal era la circunstancia—De hecho, nosotras las brujas tenemos acceso a través de terminales de Ley Line. El único mapa que tienes para guiarte es el del panfleto de admisión.

—Y en esta escuela hay…—elevo los ojos, encontrándose con que Izuku estaba jugando un poco con la comida, hablando con algo semejante a la precaución— ¿Otras personas que practican magia?

—Pues claro que sí, es una escuela de brujas.

—Entonces fuiste a un internado de chicas—tras aquella afirmación, Inko dirigió una mirada divertida a su padre—Imagino que debiste estar muy aliviado, Atsushi.

—Lo estuve—concedió el aludido, para después enviarle una mirada sombría a su primogénita—hasta la graduación.

Akko rodo los ojos, exasperada. De todos los temas que tenían que salir a colación…

—Papá, que Andrew es un amigo.

—Es un chico—farfullo este, igual a un niño que hubieran mandado al rincón y ahora se empecinaba en llevar la contraria por simple despecho.

—Volviendo al tema—Akko dio gracias por la intervención de Izuku, si ellos permitían que su padre dominara la conversación con sus teorías de pretendientes inexistentes, no le iba a sobrar paciencia para el resto de la velada— ¿Qué tipos de magias enseñan allí…?—Akko alzo ligeramente una ceja.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, duda y un tanto de incredulidad en su voz.

¿Acaso…no le creía?

—Bueno…Existen muchos tipos de magias que aprender en Luna Nova. Pero usualmente nos dedicamos a aprender lo básico y en el último año, tomamos cursos orientados en magias que pueden ayudarnos en nuestras carreras o profesiones a futuro. Yo por ejemplo, me especializo en Magia de Transformación—señalo, sacando pecho, orgullosa de sí.

— ¡¿Cómo funciona?!

Un ligero temblor la asalto de pies a cabeza ante la interrogante. No obstante a diferencia de antes, podía sentir emoción e interés en su voz, poniendo especial atención a como los ojos esmeralda brillaban en espera de su respuesta.

La expectación en estos le produjo un calorcillo en el estómago bastante familiar, era el sentimiento que recubría su espíritu cuando su audiencia la veía, era la intriga que ella generaba, aquello que le llevaba a contener el aliento de manera inconsciente antes de anunciarse con sus grandes y espectaculares entradas.

Y Akko, como la chica de mundo que era, no pudo hacer más que ir con la corriente, aferrarse al entusiasmo que el otro exudaba y levantarse de un salto de la silla.

— ¡Deja que te muestre!

—Akko, todavía estamos en la mesa—recordo, y esta vez sin una pizca de candidez, su madre.

— ¡Pero mamá, mi audiencia!

—Puedes hacerlo después, cuando terminemos de comer—concedió la castaña sin mirarla, bebiendo un poco de agua—Por momentos, estoy segura de que Izuku-san se puede conformar con que le expliques sobre tu magia—afirmo, mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz al mencionado.

Akko observo al muchacho removerse incomodo en su silla. Era obvio que no quería verse en medio del altercado madre e hija. No obstante, pasados unos segundos, la oji carmín noto como las facciones de su rostro adquirían seriedad en consideración a las palabras de su madre, fijando su vista en ella.

— ¿Si no te molesta…?—pregunto de manera tentativa, pero determinada.

Akko parpadeo, un poco descolocada por la mezcla entre seriedad y genuino interés que percibía en los orbes del muchacho. Pese a todo, dando una escueta afirmación de cabeza como respuesta, volvió a tomar asiento al tiempo en que notaba como el muchacho tomaba una servilleta descartable y sacaba una pluma del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Izuku! —confundida por aquella murmuración indignada dirigida al muchacho, noto que la señora Midoriya tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en un rictus severo. Del tipo que su padre tenía cuando le tocaba regañarla.

Y al parecer, ella tenía el mismo efecto que su padre, porque Izuku se había enderezado en su asiento, las mejillas escarlata y ambas manos alzadas (pluma aun en mano) cual si le hubieran atrapado in fragantii en algún acto delictivo.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre—confeso apenado el muchacho, masajeando su cuello con nerviosismo—Me gusta…documentar acerca de los quirks en general. Es algo asi como un pasatiempo.

Akko abrió y cerró la boca, insegura sobre que decir al respecto. No que el hobby del muchacho le pareciera extraño ni nada similar, pero de un momento a otro en su corazon se asentó una maraña desagradable de emociones, un cumulo de indignación e incredulidad; no viendo otra cosa que rojo.

— ¡Mi magia no es un quirk!

* * *

Contemplo la servilleta, leyendo cada palabra escrita por su puño y letra con un frenesí indescriptible.

No obstante, todavía era muy pronto para alegrarse, pensó con apremio mientras desviaba su mirada del papel para observar al pequeño grupo de personas apiñadas cerca del televisor de la sala.

La cena había concluido hacia cosa de diez minutos atrás, pero Izuku todavía percibía la pesadez que recubría la figura de Akko, aun cuando esta miraba un tanto divertida como su padre parecía rumiarle al control del reproductor de DVD.

Contemplándola de perfil, consideraba que la conversación había ido mucho mejor de que él hubiera esperado, si tomaba en consideración su explosión en medio de la cena.

Acarició la superficie del papel con el pulgar.

Había sido un tanto complicado al inicio, no solo por la incomodidad inicial que se instaló tras el estallido de Akko, minimizado con ayuda de otras dos raciones de katsudon, para orgullo de su madre. Si no también por el hecho de que la castaña parecía entremezclar sus palabras con altas dosis de fantasía.

Akko, empleaba términos como _mana_ y _hechizos_ para explicar la función de sus poderes. Atribuyendo a su vez, que para activar los mismos era necesario que emplease una varita mágica y recitara un encantamiento.

No le resulto igual de bizarro como aquella vez en que All Might le ordeno que se comiera uno de sus cabellos, pero si le desconcertaba de sobremanera.

Y su varita, el Shiny Rod…Según Akko no se trataba de ningún aparato de última tecnología ni nada similar, pero si era una especie de reliquia ancestral, confiada a ella desde sus quince años. Agregado dicho sea de paso, que la peculiar herramienta tenía otras formas, más allá de la escoba y el mixer: un arco, un hacha, un gancho y una espada.

Ante aquel torrente de información, opto por espolvorear lógica en aquella situación. No cabía duda alguna de que Akko poseía poderes que no creía pudieran manifestarse de otra forma que no fuera por medio de un quirk. Pero ella misma remarcaba con insistencia que era completamente normal, que ella y sus padres no poseían particularidad alguna, que era una bruja.

Fue asi como dos hipótesis se formaron en su mente.

La primera era sencillamente que estaba loca o bueno, no del todo. Pero si creía que debía de tener alguna especie de delirio que sus padres seguían con el objetivo de mantenerla feliz y alegre. Izuku había querido preguntar a su madre si los Kagari no habían mencionado en alguna oportunidad si Akko padecía de _chuunibyou_ , pero se contuvo. Porque de ser cierto, seguramente sería un asunto muy delicado.

La segunda se reducía simplemente a que Akko no veía su poder como un quirk, si no como autentica _magia_ debido a las influencias europeas de su educación en el extranjero. Después de todo, Europa era conocida por ser cuna de centenares de mitos y supersticiones asociadas a la brujería a lo largo de la historia. No era improbable que su perspectiva acerca de los quirks fuera diferente culturalmente que en Japón o América.

—" _Pero no por eso deja de ser asombrosa"—_ concedió, guardando la servilleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después acercarse a tomar sitio al lado del señor Atsushi, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa y una breve explicación de los comandos del control.

No fuera a ser que presionara por error el botón de grabar. Izuku no era capaz de recordar si su edición premium de la película "Héroes de la Noche" protagonizada por All Might seguía ahí, tras la última visita que le había hecho a su madre, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Y al parecer no era el único con preocupaciones similares. Akko estaba ahora entre ambos, tratando de convencer a su padre de que dejara la programación del reproductor a alguien más, haciendo hincapié en que los tiempos más modernos habían llegado y que, por eso mismo ella siempre insistía en desechar la videocasetera de casa. Que el único en usarla era su padre.

Por otra parte Izuku se preguntaba: ¿Quién miraba VHS estos días?

Sin embargo, el moreno no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer en esa cuestión en particular.

—Yo no comprendo cómo se programan esas cosas, además los DVD son demasiado frágiles, una raya y ya no sirven.

—Porque no los guardas bien—mascullo fastidiada la chica, para luego inclinarse a su costado y susurrar en tono confidencial—Siempre se le olvida guardar los dvds en sus cajas cuando renta documentales.

—No te vendría mal ver alguno—comento imperturbable el padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al contemplar como la pantalla del televisor mostraba un menú de configuración—¿Cariño, ya decidieron que ver? — ante aquella pregunta, Izuku reparo en que tanto su madre como la de Akko parecían estar inmersas en su evaluación fílmica.

—Aun no—respondió Kaede, alegre, dejando escapar una exclamación y tomar de entre el montón de dvds una caja delgada— ¡Inko, tienes "Historia del Valle Sangriento"! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Oh, _esa película_ —rumio la mujer, e Izuku fue incapaz de contener una risilla traicionera. Su madre no era una gran fanática de las películas de terror—Pensaba que sería una película de detectives por lo ambiguo de su sinopsis, pero termine con pesadillas por tres semanas.

—Yo rente un documental sobre pingüinos—agrego el señor Atsushi, como si estuviera ofreciendo algún tipo de escapatoria a su madre.

— ¿No hay otra cosa? —gateando, Akko se elevó un poco por encima Kaede, recargándose contra su espalda y mirando por sobre su hombro—Alguna comedia o película de acción estaría bien.

—Si se trata de acción tenemos una colección de películas viejas, muchas son de la época pre-quirk—respondió el aun desde su lugar, aliviado de ver la pesadumbre que recubría a Akko disiparse con la conversación.

— ¿Tienes alguna de Marvel?

— ¡Sí, también tengo las cuatro colecciones de todas las películas de All Might!—agrego, para luego frenarse y torcer los labios en resignación—Pero, deje esas en mi departamento. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez le preste una a Todoroki-kun y aun no me la ha devuelto—lo peor del asunto era que su amigo tenía la tendencia a contestar los mensajes de texto cada muerte de obispo.

— ¿Quién es ese? —inquirió con extrañeza la muchacha mientras elevaba suavemente una ceja, adoptando un semblante pensativo.

—Oh, Todoroki-kun es un amigo…

—No, no, si ya por como hablas es obvio que el tal Toto-kun debe ser amigo tuyo—corrigió ella.

—Toto… — ¿acaso Akko tendría la tendencia a dar apodos como Kacchan? —Pero, entonces si no preguntas por él, ¿por quién si lo hacías?

—Por ese tipo que dijiste, All Might.

Debió haber oído mal.

Sí, sí, eso debía ser. Ahora que lo pensaba había hecho todo menos secarse las orejas cuando se dio una ducha rápida tras salir del trabajo. Seguramente tendría mugre acumulada o algo.

Porque no había forma, no era posible.

—Lo siento, creo que tengo un poco de cera—se excuso, limpiándose ambas orejas con los dedos. Su madre por otro lado tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y veía con aprensión en su direccion, como si temiera algo, pero de parte suya—Me puedes repetir tu pregunta.

— ¿Quién es All Might?

Izuku supo entonces que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito.

¿Esta chica acaso vivía bajo una roca o algo asi?

Y es que, era imposible que ella _no supiera_ quien era All Might. El héroe más grande del mundo, quien ostentase desde siempre y se sabía el único, el título de "N°1" entre sus pares, tanto en América como en Japón.

¿¡Quien no le conocía?!

Sus proezas, sus combates. Dios, _su propio retiro_ había sido la comidilla del mundo entero, estaba seguro de ello. El mismo recordaba haber visto canales internacionales transmitir la última rueda de prensa de la que su maestro fue participe. Recordaba sus palabras ser traducidas de francés a español y otros veinte idiomas más, cuando menos.

El hombre tenía millones de marcas y mercancías con su nombre, inspiradas en su persona. Los comerciales, las películas, los comics biográficos y más.

Él había sido, y todavia era para la gran mayoría, el Símbolo de Paz.

— ¡¿Estas jodiendo?! —escupió, antes de que su mente fuera capaz de formular una pregunta más específica.

Y mierda, tal vez debió haber regulado su tono a uno un tanto más amigable, porque hasta él se dio cuenta que el tono ronco que se manifestó de sus labios sonaba a un siseo serpentino, intimidando a la chica. Akko estaba súbitamente congelada en su sitio (reclinando su espalda contra la de su madre, cual si esta fuera una pared), ojos un tanto abiertos, con ambas manos en alto igual a un cervatillo que pide clemencia. No temblaba, pero si sudaba copiosamente; estaba nerviosa.

—O-Oye, ¿no crees que te estas poniendo un poco intenso?— fue entonces que al sentir el aliento de ella golpear su rostro, comprendió que en su irracionalidad, hacia acortado la distancia entre los dos. Estando de rodillas, frente a frente.

Demasiado, como, frente a ella, como sus narices rozándose. Los ojos de Akko eran de un carmín suave, con un toque de terracota bajo la luz correcta.

Perplejo, sintió sus propias mejillas arder.

— ¡Izuku! —dio un respingo, rindiéndose ante el agarre de su madre sobre su oreja, dejando escapar apenas, un pequeño quejido. Miro por el rabillo del ojo, podría ser pequeña, pero el agarre de sus dedos era bastante fuerte— ¡Realmente lo siento, no suele ser asi! —se disculpó, frenética, voz temblorosa por la pena—Es solo que, All Might fue maestro suyo y bueno…

— ¡Oh, es cierto! —como si un foco se hubiera prendido sobre su cabeza, Atsushi arrojo el control remoto sobre el sofá, concediendo la victoria a la tecnología—All Might fue maestro en U.A, con razón tu hijo tuvo bastante atención en su primer año.

— ¿U.A? —Akko se acarició el mentón con gesto pensativo—Me suena de algún lado.

Izuku volvió a verla incrédulo, dejando de sobar su oreja por fin liberada, ¿enserio ella no sabía absolutamente nada?

—Es esa escuela famosa de héroes, hija—intercedió con ligereza Kaede, acercándose al reproductor, colocando la película elegida—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no te lo dije. Pero Izuku es un héroe certificado, tiene su propia agencia y todo.

— ¡¿Un héroe?! —de acuerdo, Izuku encontraba razonable en cierta forma que ella se sorprendiera, ya muchos le habían dicho que sin su traje tenía una apariencia muy corriente, normal. Pero en estos momentos encontraba realmente insultante que ella le estuviera mirando como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas de la nada.

Ella era la única rareza presente. No saber de All Might era sacrilegio, no saber de U.A era una muestra de su nula pizca de conocimiento cultural.

—Saben algo, me acaba de dar antojo de helado—sentencio Atsushi, incorporándose de un salto—Akko, ve a comprar.

— ¿¡Por qué yo?!

—Porque fuiste maleducada en la cena—Izuku noto a Akko empequeñecer levemente ante el recordatorio—Y tu penitencia es esta, tráeme de frambuesa con almendras y menta con chispas de chocolate.

—Sabes, un _por favor_ no te vendría mal—gimoteo la castaña, aparentemente ya resignada a su castigo.

— ¿No es acaso muy tarde ya?—Izuku siguió la mirada contrariada de su madre, adivinando el motivo de su preocupación. Según el reloj de la sala, ya eran las diez y cuarto de la noche—El vecindario no es peligroso, pero la heladería más cercana está a una hora de aquí…—con un suspiro, coloco una mano en su mejilla en tanto cerraba los ojos, meditando el asunto—Izuku, acompáñala.

— ¡¿Yo?!

—No pretenderás que la pobrecilla vaya sola de noche por la calle ¿o sí?

—Oiga, tampoco soy de porcelana—rio Akko, notablemente divertida se dio cuenta, por no ser la única regañada— Además, iré en escoba, por lo que no tardare más de unos diez minutos. Aunque…—haciendo una pausa, Izuku noto sus ojos evaluadores sobre su persona, como si estuviera tomando algo en consideración—Dime, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en escoba? ¡Apuesto a que nunca has tenido uno!

Abrió la boca dispuesto contradecirla, rememorando la peculiar experiencia de montar _su escoba_ , hace una semana atrás. Sin embargo, se contuvo, la idea de acompañarla fuera por los motivos que fuera le brindaba una oportunidad más que perfecta para estar a solas, revelar su identidad, agradecerle su colaboración y proponerle convertirse en su sidekick.

— Me encantaría— respondió, con otra nueva misión en mente, ahora que lo pensaba—A cambio, te diré todo lo que se acerca de All Might.

* * *

—" _Quiero ir casa"—_ se confesó a sí misma, desesperada. Registro el panorama general de izquierda a derecha, de norte a sur, pero nada.

¡¿Qué tan lejos podía estar la maldita heladería?!

—Y asi fue como All Might logro capturar al Sindicato. Cuando la historia salió a la luz hubo mucha cobertura mediática, y era de esperarse dada la naturaleza de los traficantes—Akko realmente, realmente no quería patearlo fuera de su escoba. Principalmente porque dudaba que el pudiera volar. Pero si abría la boca una vez más…— ¡Pero eso solo fue el inicio! —grito internamente, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas? —Meses después hubo un atentado contra la Asociación Heroica de Estados Unidos en respuesta. Los traficantes aparentemente tenían contactos con ciertos grupos mercenarios, experimentados en ataques terroristas.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo lo posible para calmar el palpitar de la pequeña vena que comenzó a marcarse en la piel de su frente. Los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca entendería como fue tan estúpida como para negarse a aprender de Sucy a preparar la poción cose labios. (2)

Quería un respiro, un momento de silencio. ¿Era mucho pedir aquello?

Todo empezó con un breve resumen sobre quien era All Might, que no era mucho a decir verdad, pues datos como su edad, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre y estado civil eran más o menos de conocimiento público (excepto por su edad, cosa curiosa). Pero con cada segundo que pasaba, nueva información era manifestada: Combates, batallas, pequeños escándalos (minucias y especulaciones sin argumentos convincentes, de acuerdo con el pecoso).

Si bien ella encontraba familiar aquellos sentimientos de devoción y admiración tan transparentes de parte del otro, existían límites.

¡¿No tenía acaso algún botón para ponerle _mute_ o algo asi?!

Conste que tampoco le gustaba cuando el presionaba su celular contra su mejilla. Urgiéndola a ver algún video o comercial del tan afamado _All Might_.

Como ahora.

— ¡Mira! ¡Este comercial es de-!

—Estoy conduciendo.

—De acuerdo, subiré el volumen entonces. Como iba diciendo, este comercial es de su marca de cereales. Hubo, antes de su retiro, cerca de tres sabores. Los clásicos de maíz con azúcar, chocolate y fruta. Pero tras que se retirase varias compañías presentaron sabores originales.

—Oye, tu que conoces este sitio mejor que yo ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar a la heladería? —pregunto, rogando que la histeria no fuese evidente en su voz. Tenía que cambiar la conversación a como diera lugar. O de lo contrario la música del comercial se le quedaría grabada en el cerebro por un mes.

—Lo olvide, tú no eres de por aquí—no pudiendo contenerse, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que Izuku parecía estar inspeccionando las calles en busca de su destino—Estamos cerca a decir verdad, ¿ves aquel parque? —siguiendo la direccion en que el brazo del muchacho se extendía, pudo visualizar lo que parecía la entrada de uno, asintiendo en respuesta—La heladería esta justo a unas cuantas cuadras a pie—anuncio.

Akko no lo pensó dos veces e inclinándose ligeramente, guio la Shiny Mare a tierra.

Una vez a unos escasos centímetros del suelo, cuando su acompañante comprendió que era el momento de desmontar, ella le siguió segundos después al tiempo en que chasqueaba los dedos y la escoba pasaba a convertirse en pequeñas partículas de luz, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— ¡Bueno, ya nos queda poco! —celebro, comenzando a caminar, deteniéndose al reparar que el cabeza de brócoli no seguía la misma marcha que ella. Dándose la vuelta, observo que estaba de pie, justo en la entrada del parque, contemplando algo con una expresión indescifrable.

Intrigada, volvió a su lado, enfrentando la entrada también. El parque se veía normal a primera vista: Una jungla de metal, un sube y baja, un par de columpios, una caja de arena, bancas donde era natural asumir que se sentarían los padres. Lo único fuera de lugar era un busto inmenso, un monumento al parecer.

Sin aviso alguno, Izuku emprendió marcha hacia el interior del parque, dejándola dudosa de si seguirle o adelantarse. Al final, y porque su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte, opto por lo último, trotando hasta darle alcance.

Estaban frente al busto.

Akko le miro de soslayo, tratando de identificar las emociones que podía ver reflejadas en el rostro del héroe. Ahí estaba una muy escueta sonrisa, que Akko no estaba segura si seria del tipo amarga o resignada, en su muy personal opinión era una feliz, empañada con un poco de tristeza en las comisuras de su boca.

Sin embargo, sus ojos, verdes como eran, resultaban mucho más expresivos.

En ellos residía una pequeña luz, una que ella reconoció como ensoñación cargada de alegría, respeto y cariño.

Fijo su vista en la estatua, en un intento de descubrir el encanto que podría despertar en su acompañante, reparando inmediatamente en la delgada pero brillante placa de plata situada en la base de la escultura.

" **All Might"**

—Lo admiras mucho no—afirmo suavemente, ya que, por desgastante que hubiera considerado el mini curso express sobre el hombre; era más que claro que aquel héroe era importante para él.

De la misma forma en que Chariot lo era para ella.

—Siempre me gustaron los héroes—hablo el por primera vez en lo que llevaban de compartir aquel respetuoso silencio—No era tan diferente de otros niños de mi edad, todos queríamos ser como ellos, luchar contra el mal, proteger a nuestros amigos y familia—estirando el brazo, trazo el contorno de las letras grabadas en la placa con las yemas de los dedos—Pero él era diferente. Él era inalcanzable, la meta final. Siempre triunfaba y sonreía, le hacía saber a los villanos que nunca ganarían, que podrían traer un ejército y aun asi solo él sería suficiente para derrotarlos. El me dio un sueño…

—Un sueño uh…—repitió en un susurro, asimilando en su corazón la felicidad oculta en aquellas palabras. Rememoro los fuegos artificiales, las figuras de luz que ascendían en el cielo, el rojizo cabello, la amplia espalda, los delgados brazos y hombros, el arco extendido, la amable sonrisa seguida de aquellas _palabras mágicas._ — Creo que puedo entenderlo. Yo también tengo una heroína.

— ¿Enserio? ¿de qué agencia?

Akko bufo cruzándose de brazos, al parecer todo era sobre superhéroes con este chico.

—No me refiero a heroína como _superheroina_ —aclaro, decidiendo inspeccionar el busto y sus peculiares detalles, rodeándolo con paso calmo—Cuando tenía seis años, fui a una función de magia—comenzó, arqueando una ceja con extrañeza ¿enserio el tal All Might tenía esas antenas tan feas por peinado? —en aquel tiempo todo eran tan aburrido…—entrecerró los ojos, pasando la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre la longitud de una, para repetir el proceso con una de las suyas, comparándolas _—_ ¡Son súper gruesas! —susurro para sí, sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "aburrido"? —desviando su atención del busto, reparo en que el chico le miraba con aire contemplativo.

—Bueno, por ejemplo: Dijiste que todos admiraban a All Might cierto, a los héroes. Pero yo no era asi, todo eso era aburrido para mí.

—Los héroes… ¿aburridos? —Akko contuvo la risa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Izuku tenía cara de haber chupado un limón— ¿Por qué…?

Akko sospeso la pregunta. Ciertamente, era normal que alguien como Izuku con tanto amor por los héroes encontrara peculiar e incomprensible su punto de vista. Era similar a como ella se sentía respecto a que sus amigas o el resto del alumnado de Luna Nova no supiera de la grandeza de Chariot. Sin embargo, el mínimo se molestaba en tratar de comprenderla.

Era muy diferente de lo que fueron otros niños en el pasado.

—No eran _especiales_ —admitió, contemplando las estrellas dispersas en el cielo—Es decir: Tienen poderes y son muy valientes. Seguramente andar todo el tiempo con sus trajes se siente genial. Pero para mí, en aquel tiempo, eran simples personas. Es complicado explicarlo, pero cada vez que veía las noticias con mis padres, bueno, _eso es lo más cerca_ de lo que alguna vez estuve de ellos. No tenían, como decirlo ¿una chispa?, no me daban el deseo de: ¡Ah, que geniales son! ¡quiero ser igual! —exclamo, enfatizando su punto abriendo ampliamente los brazos, en un arco—Ver como ellos peleaban me daba miedo—confeso en un murmullo, serio y triste—No llenaban de emoción mi corazón…Pero entonces, llego Chariot. Ella era tan hermosa, tan brillante, y su magia era increíble—relato, comenzando bailar, girando sobre sus talones, riendo— ¡Mi corazón no podía dejar de latir de la emoción! —grito, deteniéndose de golpe, con los brazos estirados hacia el firmamento, como si tratara de rozarlo con los dedos—Me enamore de su magia de transformación, de su sonrisa y sus palabras…—bajando lentamente sus miembros, permaneció quieta, porque esto era lo más importante de su relato—Sus palabras me dieron un sueño.

— ¿Sus palabras…?

—"A believing heart is your magic"—sentencio, lenta y cuidadosamente, saboreando cada silaba de su pronunciación cual si estas fueran una especie de néctar, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sesgada, llena de orgullo—Significa que mientras creas con todo tu corazón, la magia nunca te abandonara. Mientras creas en tus sueños, estos no son imposibles. Esas palabras fueron la razón de que decidiera convertirme en bruja, porque pensé que si me convertía en una, podría ser como ella, que sería capaz de verla de nuevo. Y lo conseguí, sabes—declaro, fijando sus ojos en su escolta—Me convertí en bruja y volví a encontrarme con Chariot de nuevo.

—Ya veo…—sin siquiera parpadear, Izuku le brindo lo que parecía una sonrisa alegre. Muy diferente a la que portase momentos antes—Te has esforzado muchísimo también. Felicitaciones.

Sus labios se separaron inseguros sobre de que decir a continuación, con la mente completamente en blanco. Oh, oh asi que estaba felicitándola. Eso estaba bien, suponía ella. No es que no hubiera oído ese tipo de comentarios antes, pero estos casi siempre venían de parte de sus padres o la profesora Ursula, y ocasionalmente algunos por parte de la Directora Miranda, y rara vez de Diana. No existía razón para tragar pesadamente y sentir la cara acalorada.

En búsqueda de una excusa para abandonar el parque, verifico la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Maldiciendo en voz baja al reparar en que llevaban ya quince minutos atrasados.

—Oye, ¿hasta qué hora está abierta la heladería?

—Hasta las doce ¿por qué…?—frunciendo el ceño, lo vio sacar su celular (que a estas alturas Akko no comprendía como era posible que no se hubiera quedado sin batería tras tantos videos que le obligo a ver y oír), revisando muy seguramente su propio reloj—Es muy tarde. Lo siento, por mi culpa nos retrasamos.

Akko negó con un movimiento despreocupado de su palma, como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

— ¡Descuida, descuida! —fuera del parque, trato de grabar en su memoria los carteles en las tiendas, los nombres de los pequeños comercios. Después de todo, si el helado de esta zona era bueno y tenía precios económicos, _podría_ volver otro día.

Mientras tanto, Izuku parecía estar enviando un mensaje de texto. Probablemente dando aviso a su madre sobre el atraso. No podía asegurarlo, pero tras haber visto a madre e hijo interactuar, tenía la impresión de que eran igual de unidos que ella lo era con sus padres.

Eso y que la señora Midoriya parecía el tipo de mamá que se preocupaba demasiado, no de forma sobreprotectora, pero si al punto de afligirse a sí misma. No quería ni imaginar cómo se debía sentir la pobre mujer cada vez que su hijo combatía con algún villano o salía en las noticias.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Izuku no tuviese pinta de héroe en primer lugar.

No es que ella dudara de la legitimidad de su trabajo, tampoco estaba segura de sí sería de los héroes que aun usaban mascara estos días, pero el muchacho no parecía tener una cara amenazante, que sumado a su personalidad amable y servicial en mayoría sedimentaba en ella la creencia de que si el llegase a lastimar a un mosquito probablemente lloraría.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, noto lo peculiar de sus facciones: Mejillas delgadas pero firmes, pómulos no muy definidos pero presentes. Las pecas eran bastante notables, dando a su rostro un aire más juvenil, que otros chicos a su edad ya deberían haber perdido.

Era la cara de un tipo normal, el tipo de persona que encuentras en la calle, llegas a saludar ocasionalmente por simple cordialidad y nunca más vuelves a ver.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo un héroe.

¡A lo mejor era famoso y ella no lo sabía!

—" _Podría pedir su autógrafo"_ _—_ sería un lindo detalle del cual presumir a las chicas. Había pedido la oportunidad de pedir a Anabel uno aquella vez que planifico su escapada de Luna Nova para llevar a Lotte a su evento de Nightfall _—"Mamá seguro lo enmarcaría junto a mis diplomas"_ —y quien sabe, a lo mejor en un par de años el autógrafo valdría una buena cantidad de dinero también.

—Ya llegamos, Akko-san—informo Izuku, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, esperándola para entrar.

— ¡Al fin, helado, helado! —canto, frotándose las manos como si fuera un usurero listo para cobrar alguna deuda—Oh, por cierto, me acaba de dar curiosidad—esperaba que el chico no reparara en su interés—Nunca me dijiste cual era tu nombre de héroe. ¿O es algo secreto?

— ¡Oh, mi nombre! —repitió entusiasmado el otro. Akko asintió sin dejar de sonreír, ingresando al local primero—Me alegra mucho que preguntes. Mi alias es…

Akko arqueo una ceja, extrañada ante el súbito silencio. Trato de preguntar que sucedía, sin embargo, el peso de un cañón contra su cráneo le enmudeció, al igual que percatarse que sus gritos no salían, porque sus labios estaban siendo fuertemente presionados por un palma ajena.

Una palma que no era de la de sus manos, ni tampoco eran las palmas de Izuku.

—Te sugiero que te quedes quieto y te formes con el resto—demando una voz masculina, demasiado cerca de su oreja para su gusto. Trato de liberarse, pero el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo le mantuvo quieta—O volare su linda cabecita antes de que intentes nada—Akko sintió al cañón del arma hacer más presión contra su cuero cabelludo.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la gravedad de su situación: Estaban metidos en mitad de un asalto, y como era costumbre del universo, ella tenía que tener la peor suerte de todas, terminando de rehén.

* * *

Lo importante en estas situaciones era mantener la calma, analizar la situación.

Por supuesto, también era importante dar a los criminales una sensación de falsa seguridad, por eso mismo simulo el quedarse petrificado de miedo ante la visión del arma de fuego, obligando de esta manera a que otro de los criminales le agarrase el brazo, para después demandarle el formase, pecho contra el suelo y manos detrás de la cabeza, en medio del local.

Elevando como podía la vista, Izuku noto la rigidez y el temor en los ojos de Akko, reparando en el temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de la fémina. Era lo más natural, pensó con impotencia. El asaltante que les había recibido en la puerta no la había soltado y seguía apuntando el cañón del arma contra su cabeza. Humedeciéndose los labios pondero si sería buena idea el iniciar algún tipo de negociación, absteniéndose al último momento.

No era una situación ideal, ni común para un héroe, él ser un rehén, sobretodo en su estado civil. Claro, podría, si asi lo quisiera, revelarse a sí mismo, pero eso solo contribuiría a aumentar el peligro e incluso a incitar a los criminales a deshacerse de todas sus inhibiciones a causa del pánico, disparando a Akko o al resto de los rehenes por la amenaza que el título de su profesión representaba.

 _Esto_ , pensó, era lo peor de su trabajo: No ser capaz de asegurar que no hubiera causalidades.

Especialmente porque uno de los miembros de la banda, el más joven asumió, se encontraba nervioso en exceso. Mirando cada dos por tres a través de las persianas (que obstruían la vista interna del local), como si esperara por algo o alguien.

Lo que dejaba lugar a dos posibilidades: Temían que llegara la policía o esperaban su vehículo de escape. Y por cómo se fruncía el ceño del líder, era más que seguro que se tratara de lo primero.

— ¿Aun no llega? —bien, esto lo confirmaba, esperaban a su conductor—Se suponía que debería haber llegado hace tres minutos atrás.

Izuku analizo aquellas palabras, no cabía duda de que este asalto, aunque pequeño, fue planeado cuidadosamente. Por supuesto, aun los planes mejor trazados no tendían a llevarse a cabo sin contratiempos. Y el de estos criminales parecía ser su chofer.

Aprovechando la creciente tensión que parecía circular por el grupo, decidió echar un vistazo general de la situación desde el suelo: Dos familias, cuatro niños pequeños en total-entre ellos un bebe-, rezagados en una esquina cerca de las mesas del local con ambos padres escudando a sus esposas e hijos. Un grupo de estudiantes universitarios, diez cuando mucho; a su derecha, formados en fila igual que él, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Finalmente, los últimos rehenes en la lista eran los empleados del horario nocturno y el gerente: tres hombres y dos chicas. El gerente tenía una altura considerable y cierta amplitud en su anatomía, estático en su lugar, como una especie de escudo humano para sus empleados, aunque podía notar por el pánico en sus ojos que no estaba mejor que el resto.

Si los sumaba a él y Akko, los rehenes eran veinticinco personas en total.

Por los miembros de la banda, descartando al líder, quien se notaba más impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba, sumado al chico de la ventana y el tipo encargado de supervisar tanto a los rehenes universitarios como a él; en el local había cerca de cuatro personas más: tres mujeres y un hombre.

Dos de las mujeres parecían estar vaciando la registradora, moviéndose entre la parte frontal y trasera del local, probablemente en busca de la caja fuerte. La última parecía, por su parte, concentrada en inspeccionar los contenidos de las billeteras, bolsos y mochilas de los clientes, descartando de forma precisa identificaciones, licencias y carnets de todo tipo al suelo sin pestañar, guardando todo objeto de valor dentro de lo que parecía un bolso de viaje.

— ¿Ya terminaste, Mariko? —pregunto el líder. La carterista miro por sobre su hombro, afirmando con la cabeza—Perfecto ¿Ume, Michi? —Izuku asumió que estaba refiriéndose a las mujeres que se movían por detrás del mostrador, y esto se confirmó cuando cada una a modo de contestación, elevo sacos de lona bastante abultados.

El último hombre, se dio cuenta Izuku, apuntaba con un rifle a los trabajadores del local.

En definitiva, este grupo de ladrones, si bien reducido, trabajaba rápido y con precisión. Los únicos rehenes sin supervisión eran las familias, pero Izuku comprendía el motivo: Ningún padre o madre expondría a sus hijos al peligro tratando de actuar valientemente en vano.

En resumen, tenían la situación controlada desde el inicio, se dio cuenta. No habían pasado nada por alto, salvo la llegada de él y Akko; no dejando ningún tipo de apertura u oportunidad para atacar. En conclusión, la mejor opción por el momento era esperar, permanecer obediente, atento ante el mas mínimo descuido para que de esa manera el fuese capaz de activar One for All, apartar a Akko de la pistola, reduciendo al líder y desarmar al resto de los criminales.

Y tal oportunidad creyo, se presentó cuando más allá de las puertas del local se oyó el freno súbito de un vehículo, junto con el repetitivo sonido una bocina.

Sin embargo, algo curioso sucedió: El líder no se movió un ápice, pese a que sus aliados corrieron en tropel hacia la puerta, apiñándose en ella, en espera de este para abrirla y salir. No obstante, el sujeto continuaba apuntando el arma contra la cabeza de Akko, sus ojos entrecerrados, clavados en los suyos.

Algo sucedía, ¡¿podría ser que…?¡

—Definitivamente es una lástima que no tengamos el lujo del tiempo para tomar una selfie—hablo de pronto el hombre, riendo secamente, con un brillo malicioso en sus pupilas oscuras—No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de hacer rehén a un héroe _._ _—_ ante la mención de su título, el resto de la banda redirigió miradas de desconcierto en su direccion.

¡Maldición, un lector de mentes!

— ¡Jefe, larguémonos! —chillo el más joven, en tanto los demás miembros parecían no haber perdido tiempo, echando los pies en polvorosa.

El aludido continuo quieto, adquiriendo cierta frialdad en los dedos que peligrosamente descansaban en el gatillo.

—En un segundo—Izuku entorno los ojos, seguro de que el villano estaba inmiscuyéndose nuevamente en su cabeza…—Mira, haremos las cosas de este modo: Nos llevaremos a la chica, como garantía de que no te moverás de aquí…—resistiendo la urgencia contradecirle, Izuku inspiro profundamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior—Y no se te ocurra seguirnos o llamar a la policía, aunque débil, mi rango es un tanto amplio.

—Iré contigo en lugar de la chica—propuso, era preferible a que Akko se viera envuelta aún más en tan desastrosa situación—Prometo no moverme, puedes incluso atarme si con eso te sientes seguro.

—No—respondió tajante el hombre, como si el trato fuera una especie de afrenta—No soy idiota. En el preciso instante en que la deje ir, seguramente usaras tu quirk para arrestarnos—de un momento a otro, el agarre del brazo que retenía a la chica se trasladó directamente al cuello de esta, Akko gimió, notablemente adolorida por la fuerza impuesta contra su garganta. Mientras que el hombre camino, sin voltearse en ningún momento. Sin embargo, cuando los pies de ambos traspasaron el umbral, este alejo la pistola de la cabeza marrón y apuntando a su cien, disparo.

No obstante la bala no dio en el objetivo, Izuku giro sobre su derecha (ojos de un verde iridiscente, brillante), para después incorporarse lentamente, pasando su dedo pulgar por sobre el delgado hilo de sangre que resbalaba de su mejilla derecha.

Inspiro profundo, tratando de resistir el impulso de saltar temerariamente a un rescate inmediato. La seguridad de Akko dependía de que no les siguiera. Pero nada de eso cambiaba que resultara complicado permanecer neutral ante el sonido del motor de la furgoneta cobrar vida o ignorar el olor de la gasolina, combinado con el del hule de las llantas, quemándose por la fricción al arrancar. Ni que decir de quedarse quieto por diez segundos antes de salir disparado en la puerta, para contemplar los números de la matrícula y el color blanco de la carrocería, momentos antes de que el auto diera un viraje instantáneo a la derecha desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Sin perder un segundo, retorno al local, localizando a la figura titánica del encargado, quien parecía estarse recuperando del shock del asalto, recostando su amplia espalda contra la pared más cercana, resollando sonoramente a causa de la separación de sus labios, formada por los inmensos, angulares y largos colmillos de marfil que en cualquier otro humano, serían considerados simples caninos inferiores.

Poniendo con cautela una mano sobre su hombro, leyó el nombre de la identificación sujeta a su camisa.

—Manmosu-san—llamo suave, pero firme. Los pequeños ojos miel del hombre finalmente parecían enfocarse mejor en su entorno tras el cristal de sus inmensas gafas—Escúcheme bien, tranquilícese y respire despacio—guio, porque a todas leguas y con una mano (¿pata?) en la zona del corazón, era el retrato vivo de un principio de paro cardiaco—Voy a necesitar que llame a la policía y les diga lo que acaba de suceder. Cuando los oficiales lleguen aquí, asegúrese de que los clientes todavía permanezcan en el local para dar testimonio de lo sucedido, por favor.

Manmosu abrió inseguro los labios, como dispuesto a decir algo, pero se contuvo a último momento, asintiendo con una moción nerviosa. Ante esto, Izuku dio una palmada en el antebrazo del hombre, mostrándole una sonrisa confiada, con el fin de reconfortarle. Para después, dar la media vuelta y despegar disparado hacia afuera.

Una vez en mitad de la calle, con el poder y fuerza de One for All pulsando en sus venas y la mente trabajando a mil por hora, tomo impulso flexionando ambas rodillas, elevándose por los aires; aterrizando del techo de un edificio a otro tomando mayormente aquellos cuya estructura estuviera alejada o con una diferencia no muy alejada en altura a fin de mantenerse suspendido lo suficiente para tener una vista general del panorama.

Desde el momento de la huida hasta que ese preciso instante, si sus cálculos no estaban errados, solo habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos, pero tomando en cuenta tanto la hora, como la precaria situación en que los criminales se encontraban por llevarse a uno de los rehenes consigo, era probable que aceleraran a toda velocidad, ignorando los semáforos.

No obstante. El líder era un lector de mentes, aquello en cierta manera resultaba una desventaja.

—" _Él dijo que su rango es un tanto extenso, pero a menos que no sepa precisamente el radio o la distancia no puedo permitirme el acercarme demasiado"_ —era un tanto molesto. Todos cuanto le conocían estaban acostumbrados a escuchar más de la mitad de sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero nunca creyó que tuviera que lidiar con alguien capaz de leer los privados también. Una claro inconveniente para sus estrategias sin duda _—"Por otro lado, si es que su habilidad no funciona con una única persona y es capaz de ser receptor de múltiples pensamientos a la vez, es probable que ordene a su conductor el mezclarse con el tráfico para disimular o le indique tomar rutas poco congestionadas"—_ lo primero, en caso de que fuera capaz de percibir la sospecha de algún oficial o héroe durante sus patrullas nocturnas, viéndose obligado a ser detenido o entablar combate. Y lo segundo, a fin de minimizar la probabilidad de atraer la atención en primer lugar. En conclusión, si tomaba en cuenta la preparación y precaución del cabecilla—Ira por las rutas poco congestionadas.

Con la apuesta ya hecha, aumento la velocidad y fuerza de su próximo salto, saltando con más altura que anteriormente. Barriendo con incansable escrutinio las siluetas de los vehículos moviéndose por las calles, desviando el curso al divisar una sección de la ciudad con pocas luces, y convenientemente, con una solitaria furgoneta circulando. La misma, de un distintivo blanco pese a la poca iluminación.

Bingo.

Lo ideal, pensaba, saltando entre los techos de las residencias pertenecientes a las calles cerradas del vecindario desolado; seria acercarse a una distancia de al menos unos diez metros de diferencia, a un costado y manteniéndose lo más posible en el aire, acelerar, destruir con precisión las puertas traseras y rescatar a Akko.

La clave era _el tiempo_. Tanto en su carrera, como en la cantidad de segundos que le llevara el arrancar las puertas, entrar y salir.

Considerando la distancia, estaba exactamente a diez metros detrás, y más allá de la furgoneta había una bifurcación de izquierda a derecha, su oportunidad. Debía pararlos antes de que doblasen.

Era ahora o nunca.

Inclinando el cuerpo hacia el costado de la calle dio un salto, aterrizando con la puntilla de un pie y usando el breve impulso, dio otro salto; elevándose por apenas unos muy pocos centímetros del suelo en línea recta con ambos brazos estirados, dispuesto a asirse de las palancas de las puertas.

Inesperadamente, cuando sus dedos estaban por alcanzar su objetivo, las compuertas se abrieron de par en par y en su línea de visión apareció una persona, de cuyos labios broto un chillido aterrado.

Era Akko.

No siendo capaz de evitar la colisión, opto por hacer lo mejor posible para recibir el impacto, abriendo ambos brazos, rodeo la figura de la chica, poniendo especial seguridad en cubrir la cabeza de la fémina con una de sus manos y ser el quien impactara primero contra el cemento, rodando ambos por el suelo. Cuando el movimiento ceso e Izuku fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos, noto que los criminales no estaban a la vista.

Al parecer, el telepata tenía un rango más amplio del que ambiguamente le hizo creer, omitiendo que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos aun alejado del suelo.

Demonios.

Instintivamente, trato de levantarse, solo para percatarse segundos después del fuerte agarre de unas uñas sobre la tela de su camiseta. Bajando la vista, se dio cuenta de que Akko tenía el rostro oculto en la clavícula de su cuello, con el cuerpo temblando igual que una hoja en mitad de una tormenta.

Trago, sintiéndose impotente. No era asi que él esperaba exponerla a la profesión. Mucho menos hacerla pasar tal susto. Aun si el que se vieran involucrados en el asalto no tuviera nada que ver con ellos, fue por _el_ que ella no fue liberada con tanta facilidad. Sin separarse, se sentó en el suelo, acariciando la coronilla marrón al tiempo en que apretaba los labios al ver los raspones en sus piernas. Eran heridas menores, pero heridas al fin y al cabo. Todo eso sumado al shock…

No. No, este no era el momento de sumergirse en la auto culpa, debía confortarla, aun cuando le supiera amargo el dejar ir a los villanos, los civiles eran prioridad.

—Esos sujetos…—a sus oídos, llego la voz ronca de Akko, al igual que la presión extra en de unas uñas sobre su camiseta.

— ¿A-Akko? —llamo, desconcertado. La voz de Akko no se oía congestionada por el llanto, ni tampoco frágil. El timbre detonaba molestia, irritación, ira.

Lo siguiente que supo Izuku fue que Akko elevo el rostro, enfrentándole. Tenía varias venas visibles en las sienes, la nariz arrugada y los dientes apretados con tanta saña, que parecía emular a un perro rabioso. El rostro coloreando de un rosa que rozaba al rojo.

—S-Se atrevieron a robar mi billetera—balbuceo, escupiendo las palabras, como si aún no se lo creyera— ¡MI BILLETERA! —vocifero al instante siguiente, cual si lo que hubiese dicho se tratara de su propia sentencia de muerte.

—T-Tranquilízate por un momento—era probable que su estado de humor se debiera al carrusel de emociones de los últimos minutos—Antes que nada ¿estas herida en alguna parte…?—existían ocasiones en que las víctimas de secuestros recibían golpes que más tarde resultaban en heridas internas. Era preciso cerciorarse si durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados ella hubiese recibido alguna.

— ¡Yo no, pero mi bolsillo sí! —le respondió colérica la chica, tirando de sus propios cabellos. Su rostro empalideciendo con cada segundo que pasaba—En mi billetera no solo estaba el pago adelantado de mi nuevo departamento, si no también mi licencia—al reparar en sus propias palabras, Akko pareció haberse vuelto de piedra, mortalmente quieta y silente— ¡MI LICENCIA! ¡Sin ella no puedo trabajar! —aulló, y como si Izuku no fuera más que un mueble mal atravesado, se separó inmediatamente de él, echándose a correr en direccion a la bifurcación al tiempo en que chasqueaba los dedos de su diestra—¡Shiny Mare!

Oh no, aquel era el nombre de la escoba que Akko usaba para…

— ¡Akko, no, espera un momento! —rogo, pero para su mala suerte, la bruja ya estaba montada en su escoba y tomando el lado izquierdo del camino. La furgoneta se veía a la distancia, un tanto más lenta a causa del camino en subida que estaba tomando. Resignado ante el inesperado giro de acontecimientos, le siguió, no tardando más que unos diez segundos en darle alcance— ¡Déjame esto a mí, recupérate tu billetera-!

— ¡No! —dando una poderosa patada contra el mango de la escoba, tres pequeños haz de luz se alzaron, formándose otra vara que Akko tomo con la destreza de una bastonera, moviéndola entre sus dedos con gracia antes de apuntarla contra la furgoneta— ¡Esos malditos ladrones robaron mi billetera! ¡Van a enterarse por las malas lo que significa robarle a una bruja!

— ¡No puedes lastimarlos! —no es como si creyese que Akko fuera a hacerlo intencionalmente, pero ella podía transformarse en animales pequeños, _grandes_ , elevar a la gente por el cielo como si pesaran nada, y en estos momentos estaba muy, muy enojada— ¡El uso de quirks fuera de situaciones de defensa propia para un civil es…!

—Mi magia…¡NO ES UN QUIRK!—estallo la muchacha, mirándole por sobre su hombro con hastió, enfrentándole, levantando con aire retador la barbilla— ¡Y te lo demostrare!

Izuku aguanto las ganas de gritar, enfadarse con ella no ayudaría a mejorar la situación. Fue entonces que reparo en que aun con la considerable distancia de la furgoneta, el sitio todavía era un espacio semi cerrado, lo que significaba que si por algún motivo la furgoneta llegaba a accidentarse…

Una piedra rozo su oreja. Izuku no supo porque aquello se le antojo extraño hasta que recordo que, muchas veces, cuando aumentaba su velocidad, dejaba de tras de sí una corriente de viento lo suficientemente poderosa como para elevar polvo, por lo cual, en aquel minúsculo segundo, decidió pasar aquello como una minucia.

Excepto que luego, dos segundos después con exactitud, tres piedras atravesaron la selva espesa que eran sus cabellos, a ellas siguieron grandes cantidades de tierra, alertándole que la direccion que la mezcla de piedras y tierra fluían y convergían en una única direccion, un solo destino: La varita de Akko. El Shiny Rod.

Las piedras y tierra parecían entremezclarse, girar, bailar entre sí, tomando la forma de un muy delgado rombo que luego fue endureciéndose de a poco, hasta volverse piedra sólida, cemento si se atrevía apostar a su sentido de la vista. Apartando los ojos de la extraña e inmensa masa de tierra, busco respuestas en los de Akko, pero ella no le ofreció ninguna.

Ella sencillamente blandía su varita con la mente centrada en su objetivo. Izuku dirigió un rápido vistazo a la direccion de sus irises: la rueda trasera derecha de la furgoneta. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la joven pretendía, la voz de ella era nada más que el eco de un poderoso pronunciamiento.

— ¡Stone Needle!

Como una flecha lanzada de un arco que se ha tensado demasiado, el gigantesco proyectil hecho de roca rompió el aire e impacto no solo con la rueda derecha trasera sino también con la delantera, arrancando parte de la carrocería.

Como era de esperar la furgoneta rodo por el suelo, para después suspenderse brevemente hacia la izquierda. Era de suponer que ante el inesperado ataque el conductor actuase por instinto, tratando de equilibrar la falta de soporte, pero eso sumado al número de pasajeros y el botín, por minio que fuese, terminaría por perseverar y el vehículo terminaría quedando de cabeza…

— ¡Ice Bind!

Izuku contuvo el aliento, no atreviéndose a respirar. Pues a sus oídos había llegado la voz de Akko, nuevamente como un eco poderoso que resonaba en sus oídos, y para asombro e intriga suya, el camino delante de ellos se cubrió rápidamente de hielo.

Un hielo igual de potente que el de Todoroki arraso con el camino y congelo las ruedas intactas de la furgoneta en el último segundo en que esta fuera a volcarse, trepando el hielo por sobre estas, congelando la carrocería al punto en que dejo al auto suspendido verticalmente. Las ventanas estaban empañadas en una escarchada de una escala tal que pequeñas fisuras se formaron sobre la superficie de los vidrios; resquebrajándose con un ruido audiblemente seco.

Minutos después, desesperados por una salida imaginaba el, los villanos comenzaron a abrirse camino entre las ventanillas para escapar. Gritando, pateando y golpeando, cayeron, arrastrándose fuera de la furgoneta. Terminando rezagados y temblorosos en el suelo. Izuku no estaba seguro de si era miedo, rabia o frio.

— ¿T-Tu q-q-que de-de-demonios eres t-tu?—el cabecilla parecía ser el más afectado, pues sus dientes castañeaban y el aliento que se desprendía de sus labios era vaho. Izuku también fue capaz de notar una ligera capa de cristales sobre su rostro.

Akko no respondió, en lugar de eso, aterrizando grácilmente en el suelo, extendió su brazo libre, con la palma abierta.

— Mi billetera.

Ante su demanda, la furgoneta brillo momentáneamente, saliendo disparada un orbe de luz de la misma, que tras posarse sobre su mano perdió instantáneamente su luminosidad, revelándose su verdadera forma: Una curiosa billetera, con un diseño un tanto infantil pero lindo …¿La mujer de cabello rojizo pintada en el cuero seria personaje de anime?

—Todo por esa billetera…—el cabecilla rio, primero levemente y después más fuerte para después dar un grito colérico, juntando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pies para levantarse, tambaleante y apuntarla con el dedo— ¡Claro, por eso mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas! ¡Tú eras la que pensaba: BILLETERA, BILLETERA, BILLETERA!

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —Izuku dio un respingo, tomando a Akko por los hombros, plantándola con firmeza en su sitio, evitando que se lanzara contra el ladrón— ¡A diferencia tuya pertenezco a la clase trabajadora! ¡Gane mi dinero y mi Licencia con el sudor de mi frente!

— ¡Maldita!

Con esfuerzo, ahínco y resistencia, el cabecilla se levantó la tiesa camisa, revelando la pistola que al parecer había salvaguardado ante el aparente éxito de su plan. Desenfundándola y apuntando con una sonrisa viciosa a la muchacha.

Claro que, debilitado como se encontraba, fue más que fácil para Izuku el tomarle de la muñeca y reducirlo en el suelo, antes de que fuese capaz de disparar.

—Es inútil, deberías saberlo—señalo, sentándose sobre la espalda del villano, sin soltar la muñeca del individuo, doblándola un poco. Ganando consigo insultos de lo más coloridos por parte de su prisionero—Robo planificado a mano armada, sin mencionar el cargo de secuestro. Tú y tu banda van a tener más que una sencilla multa—les recordo con seriedad, aunque lo cierto es que su mente estaba ausente.

—Estás loco si crees que vamos a dejar que nos lleves tras…—Izuku alzo una ceja, intrigado por el repentino y prolongado bostezo del villano, de la banda entera si sus oídos no le engañaban. Levantando la vista, noto como los criminales tanteaban con ojos adormilados el suelo, como si esperasen encontrar un sitio cómodo, acostándose sobre el frio hielo.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, un aroma sumamente similar, pero diferente a la vez. Era el perfume que solía desprender Midnight pero…Este olía a hierba recién cortada, a lavanda, a la luz de sol, a cosas reconfortantes, seguras. Una brisa cálida golpeo su rostro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía la tela de una manga cubriendo su nariz y boca.

Akko le guiño divertida un ojo.

—Dream Wind—murmuro ella, apartando su brazo—Es conveniente, ¿no crees? —irguiéndose, salto feliz al ritmo de un pie delante de otro, hasta la furgoneta, elevando el Rod, que comenzó a brillar con un brillo carmesí. Izuku estaba convencido de que ahora el aire se estaba tornando más caliente—Es un hechizo para hacer dormir a criaturas mágicas salvajes, sirve en humanos también, pero digamos que esos ladrones no dormirán por una semana como lo harían las criaturas mágicas—comento con tono casual y despreocupado.

Sin embargo, Izuku no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, pero si a lo que hacía y hubo hecho.

Su corazón latía fuerte, emocionado, extasiado. Porque esto _no era nada_ de lo que Akko le había comentado. Efectivamente, ciertos detalles eran ciertos: El hecho de que al parecer, era preciso que recitara "encantamientos" para activar sus poderes, y que requiriera de aquella peculiar herramienta a la que denominaba "varita" para manifestarlos. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ella no se transformó en nada, ni siquiera parcialmente, no elevo a nadie por los cielos, ni creo campos de energía.

En lugar de eso, manipulo la tierra para crear de la nada un proyectil letal, congelo el suelo con la misma precisión y potencia que Todoroki, y además, fue capaz de emplear un poder igual que el Sonambulismo de Midnight. Y este parecía, a diferencia que el de la heroína, afectaba igualmente a mujeres y hombres; si tomaba el trio de mujeres pertenecientes a la banda acurrucadas en el suelo, roncando sonoramente, era una muy evidente indicación.

Akko tenía más de un poder. Mucho más de un poder, ella era…

Su Magia era similar a One for All.

Trago, con los labios súbitamente resecos. Negó con la cabeza, el quirk de Akko no podía ser igual al suyo, al menos no en el estricto sentido de la palabra. One for All era único en su tipo, pero no podía negar que el mundo era basto, amplio y desconocido.

¿Quién aseguraba que quirks como All for One y One for All fueran los únicos en su tipo? ¿qué tal si esta Magia funcionaba con otros tipos de mecanismos?

¿Los copiaba como lo hacia Monoma?, ¿tendría especial afinidad con los del tipo emisor?, ¿cual era su límite?

Volvió a observarla, fascinado al contemplar como el hielo se disolvía dejando detrás de si agua (agua que se elevaba en el aire, con la forma de una gran burbuja), levitando la furgoneta por unos momentos, para después terminar en el suelo con extrema delicadeza, destruida, pero _seca_.

La burbuja de agua, por su lado, exploto, arrojando roció, formándose un arco iris, ahí, bajo la luz de la luna. Era tenue, casi transparente y los colores no se notaban del todo, pero ahí estaba. Un arcoíris lunar.

Asombrosa, Akko era asombrosa, un misterio, una muchacha con inmenso potencial. Tenía sus problemas de actitud y definitivamente el tendría que trabajar duro para enseñarle a ser más paciente y no ser tan impulsiva pero…

Su quirk, era maravilloso: Vistoso de miles de formas, adaptable, y sin aparentes efectos colaterales hasta el momento, una rareza, algo que salvo el, nadie más conocía.

Alguien de quien su competencia no tenía idea.

— ¡Listo, ya termine de limpiar!

Izuku pestaño, volviendo a la realidad. El Shiny Rod no estaba a la vista, pero Akko si, y por como miraba con alivio un carnet metálico (¿su licencia?), asumió que se encontraba de bastante buen humor, pese a aquella noche de locura.

Con temeridad, avanzo a paso seguro, tomando con suavidad la zurda de la muchacha, provocando que esta diera un respingo, claramente contrariada por el súbito contacto.

— ¿Izuku-san?

Bien, esto era fácil. Solo tenía que revelar su identidad y proponerle ser su sidekick. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba esta era la primera vez que hacia esto.

¿Cómo expresar la admiración que sentía por ella y su poder? ¿Cómo darle a entender que la necesitaba y que podría salvar a su agencia de la ruina?

Rogar, pensó. Sus intestinos se retorcieron incomodos, no le gustaba la idea de dar una imagen tan patética, pero estaba en medio de una crisis. Si ella se le unía por lastima, bienvenido fuera. Cuadrando sus hombros, se hinco en una rodilla, enfrentándose a los escandalizados ojos rojizos, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Por favor, se mi compañera.

* * *

 **N/A: FINALMENTE TERMINE.**

Antes que nada pido una disculpa a todos los lectores (veteranos y nuevos) de esta historia por el retraso. En mi página oficial había comunicado que este capítulo llevaba completo un 60% o 70% durante las fiestas, pero fue tras las mismas que se me presentaron miles de complicaciones hasta el día de hoy:

A mi tío (que es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre) le dio un principio de ACV. Estuve turnándome con mi madre, y su otra hermana para ir a cuidarlo. Ahora está mejor y no tuvo complicaciones ni derrames de ningún tipo.

Empecé a trabajar, en cierto modo.

Tuve un jodido problema de plaga: Ratones, no quiero recordarlo. **No, no, nop**.

Estoy estudiando para unos exámenes.

A todo esto, me gustaría hacer ciertas explicaciones respecto al capítulo:

 **(1) HN** : Hero Network. Mencionado durante el Intership ARC en el manga. Es una especie de sitio online al que solo pueden acceder los héroes. En este se postean reportes de los héroes de todo el país, los héroes igualmente pueden solicitar la ayuda de determinados héroes para misiones que requieran el uso de determinados quirks.

En esta historia, como un agregado, la HN tiene una copia online del _Archivo_ (algo de mi invención), el mismo se actualiza periódicamente cada año. El Archivo son los datos personales dentro del Registro de Particularidades. En los mismos figuran únicamente "personas" con quirks, sus nombres, sumado a las direcciones domiciliarias y muchos otros datos pertinentes que solo concierne que la policía sepa (como records criminales). Las fuerzas policiales, como doy a entender aquí, extienden esta información a los héroes para sus investigaciones.

 **(2) Poción "Cose Labios":** Es como decidí llamar a la poción que Sucy rocía a Akko en el EP1 de LWA. Con la cual le calla la boca.

 **Chuunibyou**

También conocida con el nombre de "Síndrome del Octavo Grado". Es una conducta que se presenta entre personas de 13 o 14 años, como señal de una resistencia a la transición entre la niñez a la adultez. Sin embargo, cuando este tipo de actitud continúa en la edad adulta, se le considera una enfermedad mental.

Hablando en términos generales, es un tipo de conducta "imaginaria" en el que la persona, hombre o mujer, cree ser algo que no es. Existen tres clasificaciones conocidas, pero la que se desarrolla aquí es la conocida (y empleada en la mayoría de anime, videojuegos y personajes ficticios) "Evil Eye".

Esta clasificación hace referencia a jóvenes que viven dentro de una realidad ficticia con elementos sobrenaturales o futuristas, usualmente siendo más especiales o diferentes al resto de la gente común, creyendo tener roles tales como: súper humanos, brujos/as, seres fantásticos, humanos mitad demonio, héroes/anti-héroes oscuros, etc. Creando alias "acorde" a la estética gótica, visual key, gótica o ficticia que visten.

En Boku no Hero, al menos de acuerdo con Hori, existen dos personajes que parecen padecer de este tipo de actitud: Fumikage Tokoyami y Shihai Kuroiro.

En LWA, solo se hace mención de una posible bruja que padece este síndrome en cierto grado: Kimberly, la escritora del periódico de Luna Nova. En LWA: Chamber of Time, Kimberly hace una "búsqueda" del tesoro con acertijos que Akko va descubriendo, y satisfecha de que Akko escuchara "el llamado", aclara que Akko es sin lugar a dudas "The Chosen One". También parece convencida que Wangari es de hecho un demonio disfrazado que usa el Club de Periodismo como tapadera para alguna especie de misión.

Otros ejemplos, pertenecientes a otros animes, mangas o medios serian: Kaidou Shun (Saeki K), Omoharu Nakanaka (Komi-san), Maria Imari (Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!), Ame Ochibana (Denpa-teki na Kanojo).

 **Akko no sabe de All Might**

A todos les recuerdo que Luna Nova es una institución que **prohíbe terminantemente los aparatos de tecnología moderna**. Claro, Croix introdujo en cierta forma algunos, pero si se fijan, las brujas emplean bolas de cristal o hechizos de "visión" para hacer cosas como búsquedas de internet. En definitiva, las chicas no tienen: Computadoras, laptop, teléfonos celulares, televisión, ni otros implementos.

Constanze, es de hecho, la única bruja que se muestra con una computadora (EP18 de LWA), porque ella la construyo. En el juego LWA "Chamber of Time" varias alumnas revelan que suelen pedirle a Constance que construya cosas cotidianas como radios, camaras o rizadores de pelo, vendiéndolas (como en Enchanted Parade). Para no ser descubierta, Constance consigue sus partes fuera de Luna Nova, y las lleva de a poco (pieza por pieza, a modo contrabando), según ella, para que las maestras no la descubran. Honestamente, felicito la paciencia de Constanze, ni yo aguanto tanto.

El periódico que se lee en Luna Nova es distribuido por el Club de Periodismo de la escuela, que dirige Wangari. La mayoría de las noticias están relacionadas con el mundo mágico. Nunca se hace mención de los asuntos externos a la comunidad mágica y de la escuela (LWA: Chamber of Time). Solo la directora y las profesoras parecen tener acceso a los diarios normales a nivel local (EP7 de LWA).

Todo esto, sumado con el desinterés de Akko hacia los héroes desde su infancia, y la fijación de Akko por Chariot, sedimenta, al menos en el universo del fic, su completa ignorancia sobre el Símbolo de la Paz.

La actitud de Izuku, ante su ignorancia, es una mixtura entre incredulidad, ofensa y ira. Recordemos que Izuku es un hardcore fanboy, asi como Akko lo es de Chariot. Y que Akko literalmente, se enfada si hablas mal de Chariot, para Izuku, al menos para el adulto que tiene un poco más de libertad sobre su sentir que cuando joven, se permite "ofenderse" ligeramente. Por otro lado, Akko solo es fan de Chariot, pasando de largo TODAS LAS OTRAS COSAS A SU ALREDEDOR.

Su desinterés ante el fanatismo de otros en comparación al suyo es en cierto modo canon si se toma en cuenta su interacción con Lotte sobre Nightfall (EP4 de LWA), ella no comprende muy bien porque Lotte se pone tan loca, pero la acepta, no obstante, si se muestra intrigada, sorprendida y cansada, con tanta locura por parte de su amiga. Fue por eso que escribí el asunto de sus fanatismos asi: con respeto mutuo, pero cierto cansancio (de parte de Akko), especialmente porque los héroes no son de su interés.

 **Manmosu:** Mamut en japonés. Es como para darles una idea del tipo de quirk que tiene, mas sin embargo no quise entrar en muchos detalles con el señor, tomando en cuenta que solo aparecería por un capitulo.

 **Hechizos Mágicos**

Los hechizos mágicos usados durante este episodio son canon, por pertenecer al juego LWA: Chamber of Time. Los mismos son parte de Horoscope, una clasificación de hechizos de ataque y defensa que se ven asociados con las 88 constelaciones de la cúpula celeste. A cada hechizo le corresponde una constelación y la magia de Horoscope se divide en los 4 Elementos. Claro que hay hechizos especiales que solo ciertas brujas son capaces de hacer y son únicos en su tipo (Estos hechizos serán relevantes también, pero no ahora).

Agua: Hechizos de Curación/Defensa & Hielo.

Fuego: Hechizos de Fuego/Ataque.

Aire: Hechizos de Viento y Trueno.

Tierra: Hechizos de Tierra y Gravedad/Defensa.

Cada hechizo es diferente, y dependiendo de la naturaleza de la magia puede inducir "Estados" en las víctimas: Petrificación, Ardor, Lentitud (Gravedad), Sueño, Silencio, Envenenamiento, Shock (Trueno), Congelamiento.

 **Los Hechizos utilizados en este capitulo:**

 **Stone Needle "Aguja de Piedra":** Dispara una enorme flecha hecha de piedra.

 **Ice Bind "Enlace de Hielo":** Congela el suelo enfrente del _caster._ Tiene la posibilidad de infligir "Congelamiento"

 **Dream Wind "Viento de Ensueño":** Una suave brisa de viento. Tiene la posibilidad de infligir "Sueño".

 **Caster:** Terminología mágica. No tiene una traducción al español concreta, pero básicamente, es el término que designa a cualquier individuo que lleva a cabo un hechizo. Este término difiere del "invocador", ya que las invocaciones conllevan la presencia de un familiar o ente mágico (criatura, ser).

Concluyendo con esta explicación, he decidido emplear las magias que se muestran en LWA: Chamber of Time, tanto Horoscope como otras magias secundarias o submagias. Ya que, de algún modo las brujitas deben poder lidiar con lo que se vendrá. Y esto me salva de pensar en un extenso número de magias (amo el videojuego, lo adoro tanto)

 **Sobre los últimos capítulos de Boku no Hero (y la historia):**

He decidido emplear a Izuku con el quirk al que todos estamos acostumbrados, pero eso no quiere decir que no use lo que se nos revelo en el manga. Sera en los próximos capítulos que explique, momentáneamente, mis razones a través de Izuku, para que no emplee los otros poderes que aún no hemos visto.

Y bueno, nuevamente, agradezco su lectura y el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer las notas de autoría, pues sé que a muchos no les interesa del todo, pero yo al menos las creo precisas para explicar ciertas cosas que puedan confundirles.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
